En Un Mundo Posible
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: AU. Historias paralelas dentro del mismo universo. CONTIENE YAOI.
1. No Preguntes Cómo Estoy - MiZo

_N/A: Sólo para avisar, los recuerdos estan en cursiva._

* * *

**"No Preguntes Cómo Estoy."**

 _Mara Loneliness._

* * *

Mudarse juntos en un principio había sido cosa de oportunidad y supervivencia. Ambos habían comenzado la universidad en aquellos años y sus facultades estaban relativamente cerca la una de la otra, así que encontrar ese departamento y no poder pagarlo individualmente los había orillado a escoger algo práctico y útil para los dos.

Con el paso de los años y la convivencia diaria inevitablemente terminaron volviéndose amigos, grandes amigos. Ambos eran decididos, disciplinados y cuando se fijaban una meta se esforzaban hasta conseguirla. Es cierto que en lo personal uno era más organizado que el otro, pero en realidad esa oposición los complementaba de manera agradable.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que habían terminado la universidad.

Al graduarse como Médico General, Law había conseguido una beca para especializarse como Médico Cirujano y consiguió graduarse con los más altos honores, ahora estaba compitiendo para especializarse como Cirujano en Neurología. Zoro por su parte había estudiado Ingeniería en Sistemas de Cómputo y había tomado una maestría en electrónica, su siguiente meta era el Doctorado en Robótica.

Ambos veían el mundo de manera diferente, pero esas diferencias conseguían complementar sus proyectos, trabajos y operaciones. Eran perfectos juntos, eran, los mejores amigos.

Si, llevaban más de una década viviendo juntos y sólo eran amigos, lo que no tenía cabida en la lógica del resto del mundo, puesto que ambos tenían la misma preferencia sexual.

 _"- El que ambos seamos gay, no significa que debamos gustarnos."_

Era la explicación que solían dar cuando no estaban de humor para seguirle el juego a nadie, aunque generalmente les gustaba dejarse llevar por la corriente y hacerse insinuaciones sexuales el uno al otro, pero en realidad, su relación estaba muy lejos de llegar a ese punto.

Zoro salía con un hombre mayor, o eso habían llegado a creer todos, ya que él insistía en que tenía pareja, pero jamás le habían visto con nadie. Alguna vez Sanji había sugerido que nunca lo veían porque era un hombre casado, lo había dicho para picarle la cresta a su amigo y comenzar una discusión como las que tenían en la preparatoria, pero tras un tenso silencio sólo había logrado que el peliverde se despidiera de manera taciturna. Todos habían decidido no volver a tocar aquel tema por un tiempo, al menos mientras no lo miraran desmoronarse o algo así.

Law por su parte salía con el compañero de investigaciones de Zoro, un pelirrojo bastante brusco con pinta de rockero frustrado y grandes planes en el desarrollo de aeronáutica automotriz. Era un sujeto rudo, pero todo un soñador que fantaseaba demasiado de cuando en cuando, a diferencia de Law, que era más lógico y racional, y no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Los proyectos eran grandes, el trabajo duro y la vida sumamente fugaz. A veces parecía que no había tiempo para nada, o esa idea tenía el peliverde, pues en su desorganizado mundo nunca había cabida para pasar el rato, si no fuera por su mejor amigo, quien iba y literalmente lo saca a rastras del laboratorio, su vida sería un desastre sin diversión.

Casualmente aquella tarde el alegre pelinegro había ido a buscarlo al taller de la universidad para llevárselo al bar donde se reunían todos a tomar algunas cervezas, ponerse al día y olvidarse un poco de lo agobiante que solía ser la vida algunas veces. Eusstass iba con ellos, pues a Luffy no se le paso decir que Law iba a estar ahí. El pelirrojo odiaba que insinuaran que el médico y Zoro debían estar juntos, e iba dispuesto a partir un par de mandíbulas de ser necesario.

\- Ya te he dicho que todo es una broma - comentó Zoro mientras subían al coche del pelirrojo, quien se notaba a simple vista que no estaba de buen humor.

\- Me importa un pito si es broma o no - gruñó Kid al cerrar la puerta del auto, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Luffy incluido en la parte de atrás -. Ese jodido imbécil es mi novio y no voy a permitir sus pavoneos coquetos con nadie.

La risa de Luffy resonó en la tensión del coche, haciendo que a Kid se le saltara una vena en la frente. Murmuró maldiciones en alemán y arrancó el auto de mala gana. Luffy rió con más ganas y comenzó a bromear para enfadar Kid, era gracioso en cierta medida, pero el peliverde estaba disperso, con la mirada fija en alguna parte que sus amigos no notaron. Se tragó un suspiro junto con su melancolía antes de girarse a sus amigos e intentar mezclarse en la conversación.

La vida era una suerte de locura, y él estaba llegando a su límite con el pasar de los años; casi sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar... quién sabe, tal vez sólo exageraba...

* * *

Sanji abrazó a la pelinaranja y comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciéndola estremecer unos segundos entre la risa y la desesperación -. Basta ya, Sanji - le ordenó la joven, apartándolo con algo de brusquedad, consiguiendo las risas de los demás asistentes.

\- Claro que si - el rubio se acomodó la corbata y el saco mientras hablaba con galantería -. Lo que ordene la reina de mi castillo.

Nami emitió una exaltación de fastidio acompañada del rubor de sus mejillas -. A veces me pregunto cómo vine a terminar contigo - exclamó tratando de mostrar esa fortaleza y dignidad que siempre la habían caracterizado.

\- Es porque soy irresistible.

\- O fastidioso - se burló el peliverde, logrando una carcajada general.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, marimo - se sentó nuevamente en su sitio mientras sonreía con suficiencia -, pero soy la prueba viviente de aquel dicho que reza: "el que persevera alcanza."

Sanji había estado detrás de la pelinaranja desde que la había conocido en la secundaria. Todo había ocurrido por casualidad, una vez que había acompañado a Zoro a un partido de Soccer en el torneo interno de la escuela.

A su equipo le había tocado competir con un grupo de primer grado en el que jugaban Luffy y Ussop, y ahí entre las porristas del equipo contrario se encontraba la pelinaranja animando a sus amigos. A partir de ese día el rubio se había esforzado en conquistarla, pero siempre recibía calabazas por parte de la joven, realmente cuando se fugaron juntos había sido una sorpresa enorme para todos, incluso para Vivi, la mejor amiga de Nami.

Llevaban casados cinco años, y aunque en apariencia su relación seguía siendo la misma, era imposible no reconocer el inmenso amor en los ojos de la chica.

Aquel restaurant-bar, propiedad de Sanji y Nami, siempre cerraba el segundo jueves de cada mes sólo para recibir a sus amigos. Era increíble verlos a todos juntos luego de tantos años, y al mismo tiempo ver como el círculo crecía poco a poco con las parejas y los camaradas que habían ido apareciendo a lo largo de los años.

Los buenos amigos se esfuerzan por estar juntos de vez en cuando, sin importar el pasar de los años, o al menos ese era el caso con ese grupo. Ambientados con los discos de Soul King, la estrella más grande de todos los tiempos, entre risas, cervezas y bromas, pasaban las veladas.

Law había llegado tarde a causa del trabajo, pero el pelirrojo no perdió tiempo en sentarlo a su lado, marcando su territorio y mirando a todos de mala gana para que se ahorraran los comentarios. Era gracioso mirarlos juntos, pues el medico simplemente se dejaba llevar como quien disfruta estar en el sitio correcto.

\- Bueno, ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? - se aventuró a preguntar Ussop. Generalmente era bastante cobarde, pero de cuando en cuando lanzaba unas bombas de comentarios que daban en el punto exacto para desconcertar tanto a sus compañeros que su pellejo siempre estaba a salvo.

A Eusstass le sorprendió tanto aquella pregunta, que terminó escupiendo la cerveza que estaba bebiendo justo en la cara de Ussop. Por otro lado, Law era bastante más relajado -. No tenemos ese tipo de planes, en realidad - explicó intentándo restarle importancia.

\- ¿Ah, no? - el interés colectivo se hizo presente con la pregunta, no mal intencionada, de Nami.

\- No - reconoció el médico, con sinceridad y cierto desconcierto, al parecer era algo que nunca se había detenido a pensar -. Creo que ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre eso...

\- Es porque son estupideces - le interrumpió el pelirrojo -. Dos hombres casándose, ¡que ridículo!

Un silencio general siguió a aquella declaración, todos miraron a Law, preocupados. Al percatarse de las miradas el joven rió - ¡Ridículo! - repitió entre falsas carcajadas. Tímidamente todos comenzaron a reír también, aunque era difícil discernir la tensión que se había formado. Rápidamente alguien cambio el tema, mientras Kaya daba un puntapié a su marido por semejante imprudencia.

Realmente nadie quisiera incomodar a sus amigos, pero ese par llevaban cuatro años juntos y todos sabían que Law era demasiado reservado para expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Unas semanas atrás Zoro le había comentado a Luffy como el chico se había quedado ensimismado frente al aparador de una joyería observando argollas de matrimonio.

Entre amigos las cosas se esparcen demasiado rápido, no por generar discordia o hacer algún mal, sino porque se interesaban y preocupaban demasiado los unos en los otros. Había varios temas delicados que sabían que no debían tocar imprudentemente, como cuándo Nami y Sanji pensaban tener hijos, el novio misterioso de Zoro, el padre de Luffy o su ex amante, el divorcio de Franky y Robin...

Hay cosas que es duro hablar con todos. Ya no eran unos niños y por alguna razón todo se había complicado demasiado.

El sonido del horno y la llegada de la cena habían sido una tajante de toda aquella tensión, especialmente con Luffy y Bonney, la hermana menor de Eusstass, devorando todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Finalmente la velada terminó.

\- Oye, Zoro, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? - poco a poco todos se despedían, y Law sabía que el peliverde no había llevado su motocicleta.

\- ¡Y hacer de mal tercio! - renegó mientras se negaba enérgicamente -. No, gracias.

\- ¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve? - inquirió la peliazul antes de dirigirse a su auto. Vivi no podía evitar ser amable con todos.

El peliverde frunció el ceño un poco divertido -. Es lo mismo con ustedes dos - respondió de buena gana, señalando al despistado pelinegro dirigirse al lado del conductor.

Luffy rió a carcajadas -. Para nada, Vivi es muy recatada para hacer cualquier cosa en el auto.

\- ¡Luffy! - la joven se puso colorada de la pena mientras su prometido no paraba de reír de buena gana, fue entonces cuando Nami le dio un capón en la cabeza.

Las risas generales siguieron con una pequeña discusión, pero el ambiente era familiar, agradable... perfecto.

Al final el peliverde prometió tomar un auto en el sitio de taxis para que lo llevaran a la universidad, donde había dejado su motocicleta.

Sin embargo, en sus planes no estaba volver a la universidad aquella noche, así que no tomó ningún auto. Su intención no era mentir a sus amigos, quienes se preocupaban de que alguien lo asaltara a esas horas de la noche en medio de las calles vacías de la ciudad. Necesitaba caminar un rato, despejarse... y sinceramente no le molestaría que algún percance frenara su marcha aquella noche.

Le costaba trabajo admitirlo algunas veces, pero los años estaban comenzando a pesarle en la espalda.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que le gustaría.

Tenía treinta años...

Treinta y ya sentía que su vida se estaba yendo por el caño. Algunas mañanas se despertaba pensando en no haber despertado, y odiaba eso. Odiaba sentirse como un cobarde cuando tenía aquellos estúpidos pensamientos.

Profesionalmente la vida le había sonreído como a pocos, en ese aspecto no podía quejarse para nada. Estudio lo que había querido, alcanzo la madurez emocional con los más altos logros académicos, una maestría soñada y pronto tendría su doctorado en robótica. Muchas personas morían por financiar su proyecto con Kid, que todo parecía un sueño... y quizás lo sería si no se sintiera más solo con el pasar de los años.

Tenía veinte años cuando había conocido a su profesor de Física Cuántica, y desde el primer momento que lo vio había quedado prendado a él, lo que lo hacía sentir estúpido porque siempre se había burlado de Sanji; sin embargo, a diferencia de la vida de su amigo, la suya no era un cuento de hadas...

Las cosas se habían dado repentinamente, de manera torrencial, salvaje y tormentosa.

 _Todo había comenzado cuando tenía veintidós años, justo su último año de universidad._

 _Era una noche lluviosa y él tenía más de una hora en el pórtico de la biblioteca esperando que la tormenta parase, pero lo único que hacía esta con el pasar de los minutos era empeorar -. ¡Maldita sea! - refunfuñó por millonésima vez mientras se debatía entre quedarse ahí toda la noche o arriesgarse a que su portátil se estropeara._

 _\- ¿No trajó sombrilla, joven Roronoa? - la profunda voz de hombre que pronunció su apellido desde su espalda lo sobresalto un poco, más aun al girarse y reconocer la figura que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si lo desaprobara._

 _\- Bueno, no es que supiera que iba a llover - intentó bromear torpemente, estaba demasiado nervioso ante la mirada de escrutinio que estaba clavada en él. Aquellos profundos ojos lo desmoronaban._

 _El hombre de penetrante mirada abrió su sombrilla -. Lo anunciaron en las noticias toda la semana._

 _Zoro tragó saliva -. No acostumbró ver noticias - se sentía estúpido de tener que excusarse ante aquel hombre -. Esperaré a que la lluvia termine para irme a casa._

 _\- Si viera las noticias sabría que es posible que esta tromba dure toda la noche._

 _Al peliverde se le fue el alma del cuerpo -. ¿Toda la noche? - repitió ensimismado, para hacerse a la idea. No le hacia la menor gracia tener que dormir en el pórtico de la biblioteca, quizá si entraba rápido lograría convencer al guardia de que lo dejara quedarse en uno de los sillones._

 _\- Así es, joven Roronoa._

 _Miró el cielo estrellado, carente de nubes, sin dejar de caminar._

 _Aquella noche no se parecía para nada a la noche turbulenta. De alguna manera aquel hombre se había apiadado de él y le había ofrecido llevarlo... o eso pensó en aquel entonces. A estas alturas de su vida le costaba trabajo creer que todo había sido casualidad. Por alguna razón que no entendía estaba recordando aquella noche._

 _Era tarde, así que las puertas principales del campus estaban cerradas, el único acceso era la puerta sur, la cual daba al pequeño bosque que estaba al final de la universidad, por un viejo camino de terracería. Era una carretera apartada que nadie transitaba mucho, o eso le había explicado el profesor de física mientras conducía por aquella desolada zona._

 _Cuando el auto falló en medio de la nada lo único que pasaba por la mente de Zoro es que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, especialmente cuando el celular de su profesor no tenía señal y el suyo se apagó por falta de batería antes de decirle al hombre de las grúas a donde ir por ellos. A esas alturas ya estaba sudando frio mientras la vista se le iba a partes no apropiadas del otro hombre y temía ser descubierto imaginando cosas obscenas. Realmente no se encontraba en la mejor situación._

 _\- ¿Por qué seguía en la universidad tan tarde, Roronoa?_

 _\- No tengo internet en casa - explicó, sintiéndose estúpido, ¿quién no tenía internet en casa en aquellos tiempos? -, y debía terminar una investigación para mi proyecto._

 _\- Vaya, es usted muy dedicado - A Zoro no le paso por alto la genuina admiración que el comentario de aquel hombre llevaba consigo, algo se hinchó en su pecho -, y yo que pensé que sólo era una cara bonita - el más joven se ruborizo hasta las orejas, especialmente cuando el profesor había acariciado su pierna._

 _\- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó entre tartamudeos. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que aquello realmente pudiera pasar. No tenía ni idea de que hacer._

 _\- Nunca le han dicho lo sensual que es._

 _Zoro tragó saliva mientras su mente se debatía entre apartarse y dejarse tocar por ese hombre que le doblaba la edad y le excitaba tanto. Aquella voz se le antojó extremadamente seductora. Lentamente los largos y pálidos dedos del mayor comenzaron a rozarle la entrepierna, la cual reaccionó rápidamente ante aquel anhelado contacto._

 _\- Profesor Dracule... - su voz salió en un gemido._

 _\- Mihawk - aclaró el hombre mientras desabrochaba lentamente los pantalones del peliverde._

 _Aquella noche lo tomaron más de una vez dentro de aquel auto, el suave sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos les servían de fondo. Los gemidos se perdían entre el ruido del ambiente._

 _No había sido su primera vez con un hombre, pero había sido la primera vez que lo tomaban, y no fue suave, ni tierno, ni delicado, había sido duro, salvaje y doloroso. Era una suerte de masoquista la suya, pues aquello le había gustado demasiado..._

 _Aquel día no había llegado a su departamento._

 _Se había quedado dormido en el asiento de atrás, completamente desnudo a causa del cansancio. Ni siquiera se dio cuanto cuándo y cómo había vuelto a funcionar el auto, mucho menos notó como lo había bajado de este y lo habían llevado a una cama, pero al despertar ahí, a la mañana siguiente, seguía adolorido y desnudo._

 _El ojimiel lo había despertado a base de suaves besos en el rostro y le había llevado el desayuno a la cama -. Buenos días, princeso..._

 _\- ¿Pinceso? - el peliverde frunció el ceño, aunque fue más por el dolor que sintió en la cadera al sentarse que por aquel ridículo apodo, que en los labios de ese hombre se le antojaba romántico y dulce._

Finalmente se encontraba frente a su destino. Aquella rustica casa había sido testigo de tantas locuras... Se detuvo en el pórtico y sacó la llave con manos temblorosas, había algunas cosas que no quería recordar, pero no podía evitarlo, había momentos que simplemente se le clavaban en el pecho haciéndolo temblar.

Recordar aquel día lo ponía mal...

Su mirada taciturna no se comparaba con la expresión sombría que tenía en la cara. Había días en los que no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había terminado así, en una situación como aquella, especialmente porque siempre se había considerado una persona de grandes convicciones y con mucho carácter.

Dejó sus cosas en el armario de la habitación mientras comenzaba a desnudarse. En la cama había un conjunto de ropa que sabía de antemano que era para él y que debía usarla...

 _\- ¿Es una broma? - Zoro había intentado reírse cuando al abrir el regalo que el mayor acababa de darle había encontrado un vestido de princesa, ropa interior de mujer, medias y un liguero, sin embargo la expresión seria del ojimiel le corto toda la intención._

 _\- ¿Te parezco la clase de hombre que bromea?_

 _\- No - respondió él. Por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía intimidado y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de ahí. En ese tiempo su relación llevaba dos años y aquel era su aniversario, habían tomado unas vacaciones juntos en aquella rustica casa -, pero no se me ocurre otra razón para..._

 _Una certera bofetada le cerró la boca de repente -. No puedo querer que mi princeso se vista como tal._

 _El más joven se sintió enfadado - ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!? - bramó, haciéndole frente, pero reprimiendo el impulso de darle un puñetazo. Quizá no haber dado aquel golpe había sido su mayor error -. El que te dejé llamarme de ese modo ridículo no significa que... - esta vez lo que recibió fue un revés que le corto la respiración, doblándolo._

 _Mihawk lo tomó de los cabellos con fuerza y lo arrojó contra la pared con fuerza, justo de cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Volvió a jalarlo de los cabellos y lo arrojó boca abajo, esta vez sobre la cama, golpeándole la cabeza contra la cabecera, luego lo esposó de las manos en la misma cabecera._

 _Poco a poco el joven comenzó a espabilarse y a gritarle insultos al mayor para que lo soltara, diciéndole lo imbécil que era y lo estúpido que había sido al llevar aquella relación clandestina con él._

 _A los ocho meses Mihawk le había dicho que era casado, quizá aquel había sido el momento de ponerle a eso punto final._

 _El mayor, lejos de cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado por la cabeza del peliverde, salió de la habitación, dejándolo ahí sólo, por tres días._

 _Sólo fueron tres días lo que hizo falta para detonar aquello._

 _A las cuatro horas ya estaba cansado de gritar. A las diecisiete no dejaba de maldecir la noche que había aceptado que lo llevará en su auto. A las treinta horas comenzaba a cuestionarse porque Mihawk le había hecho aquello. A las cuarentaiocho horas, hambriento y muerto de sed, se cuestionaba si no había exagerado en la manera como había rechazado usar aquellas prendas, en que tal vez Mihawk se había portado así al sentirse ofendido, al recordar alguna época no grata en la que se habían burlado de sus gustos y su condición sexual. A las sesenta horas ya sentía lastima por el mayor, y finalmente a las setenta y dos no podía evitar decirse que aquello no tenía nada de malo, que sólo era ropa de mujer y no era como si fuera a convertirse en una. Seguramente el que había exagerado era él._

 _Mihawk entró finalmente, con un cilindro en mano._

 _\- ¿Quieres agua? - le preguntó con voz suave, el joven no hizo otra cosa sino asentir. No lo desató, le colocó una almohada para que la botella se apoyara; comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y el rostro, con suavidad y dulzura -. No quise lastimarte - comenzó a susurrar entre caricias, haciéndolo sentir bien con aquel contacto -, es sólo que... recordé tantas cosas... - suspiró mientras sus manos intentaban aliviar las heridas que se habían formado en las muñecas del muchacho durante las primeras horas de encierro -. Te amo tanto y temí perderte por ser como soy... - besó su cabeza con devoción -. Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme._

 _Zoro le hizo señas con la mirada, para indicarle que había terminado de beber y que el mayor retirara el cilindro de su boca -. Probablemente exageré - respondió en cuanto pudo hablar, obviando el hecho de que aún estaba atado -. No debí insinuar que bromeabas, debiste sentirte muy herido._

 _\- Si, me heriste mucho._

 _\- Perdóname..._

 _\- Por supuesto que te perdono - respondió el pelinegro, acariciándole el cabello y besando su frente -. ¿Quieres usar ese vestido para mí?_

 _\- Me encantaría._

Una alarma en su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que aquello no estaba bien, pero no lograba oírla con claridad.

Se duchó y afeitó el vello de su cuerpo antes de colocarse con cuidado las delicadas medias de seda que le había comprado el mayor, junto con el liguero rojo de encaje. Se puso la diminuta tanga de mujer en la que no cabía ni la mitad de su virilidad, antes de finalmente calzarse el entallado vestido negro y las zapatillas de tacón de aguja de diez centímetros, que había aprendido a usar en aquellos años de locura. Se notaban sus músculos y el bulto entre sus piernas atreves de aquel celado atuendo. Se sintió ridículo, igual que siempre, cuando se paraba frente al espejo; de sólo mirarse le daban ganas de llorar, de impotencia, de pudor, de rabia... Él no era así, no le gustaba aquello y cada vez que se veía se preguntaba por qué no podía parar, por más que se repitiera que aquello no era nada malo, que lo hacía por amor, para complacer a la persona que más quería, por más que se repitiera aquel discurso, en su cabeza sonaba cada vez más vacío.

Suspiró hondo y bajó con lentitud las escaleras. Caminó hasta la biblioteca, donde el mayor lo esperaba siempre leyendo algún libro -. Hola, princeso - dejó el libro en la mesita junto a su sofá y se recostó un poco, abriendo las piernas como una indecorosa invitación que el peliverde entendió con facilidad.

Zoro no esperó a que le dijera nada, caminó hasta él y se arrodillo para comenzar la faena, sin embargo el ojimiel lo detuvo, jaló su corto cabello verde, impidiéndole comenzar -. Dije: "Hola" - repitió de forma firme y pausada.

El más joven apretó la mandíbula. Una parte de él aun intentaba resistirse a aquella sumisión, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, el dolor le gustaba, ser sometido le excitaba, estar así, arrodillado ante él, vestido de aquel modo, sintiéndose humillado... No entendía porque le gustaba -. Hola - respondió el menor, mirándolo a los ojos -, señor Dracule.

El aludido sonrió satisfecho y colocó al joven, nuevamente, contra su miembro. La felación comenzó. Mihawk clavó su miembro hasta el cogote del moreno las veces que quiso, sujetándole el cabello, antes de correrse con un gemido gutural.

Zoro se tragó toda su esencia, satisfecho. Le excitaba mucho saber que lograba llevar a aquel hombre al límite. Su propio miembro palpitaba de excitación, intentando salirse por un lado de aquella diminuta y apretada prenda que lo ahorcaba.

El pelinegro lo jaló del cabello, alzándolo. Un certero puñetazo le partió el labio, otro más le dio en el pómulo, tumbándolo. Le dolía, lo disfrutaba y se dejaba.

La ropa fue hecha girones, entre golpes, heridas y aventones. Acabo contra el suelo con el culo levantado... reventado... le dolía, le gustaba, le llenaba... se corrió más de una vez en más de una posición, se corrió entre el dolor, la rabia y la humillación... se corrió... y le gusto...

* * *

Law no solía esperar a Zoro, sabía que era mayor, que se cuidaba sólo y que se las arreglaba para regresar a salvo siempre. Si, a veces se perdía, hay veces que no volvía en días, pero así era él.

Miró por la ventana del departamento una y otra vez, mientras se repetía aquello para tratar de creérselo. Debería haber descansado, tendría turno en el hospital por la tarde, pero no podía dormir, nunca lograba dormir cuando ese desconsiderado no llegaba, peor era cuando Eusstass tampoco tenía idea de donde podría estar. Quería llamar a su novio, quien se había despedido de él en la madrugada, quería preguntarle si el peliverde estaba en el laboratorio, pues eran ya las diez de la mañana y no había contestado el celular ni una sola vez.

Se preparó otro café y sonrió. Desde que terminaron la universidad era lo mismo, había días que no dormía por esperarlo, por preguntarse dónde carajos estaría, culpaba al trabajo de sus ojeras, culpaba al trabajo del estrés, culpaba al café de las migrañas, pues no quería aventurarse a aceptar que era culpa de él.

Tomó el teléfono una vez, no esperando que respondiera, pero al mismo tiempo rogando que lo hiciera.

Una vez más no respondió, pero lo escuchó, el tono del móvil de su compañero sonaba en alguna parte. Siguió aquella melodía hasta la puerta principal, y su alivio se tornó en preocupación cuando la abrió - ¡Pero, ¿qué carajos...?!

Zoro estaba ahí, frente a la puerta, rebuscando las llaves, que no traía consigo, entre sus bolsillos. Tenía la boca rota, un ojo hinchado y el pómulo morado -. Oh, pensé que ya no estarías aquí.

El ojigris estaba tan impresionado, que todas las preguntas que tenía atravesadas en la garganta se le hicieron agua. Su instinto de doctor reacciono primero. Lo hizo entrar, lo reviso, lo curo, lo ayudo... todo en silencio, todo en tensión, todo con la angustia y la preocupación que no lograba definir clavada en el pecho. Le dolía mirarlo así, desbaratado, porque los golpes sanaban, pero esa mirada apagada, esas ganas de llorar, esa angustia que lo hería y a él también le atravesaba...

\- Tal vez debas ir al hospital.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza -. No hace falta.

\- Esto no está bien - sentenció con frustración -. ¿Te asaltaron?, ¿qué paso?

-No importa.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Zoro! - estaba tan frustrado que no se dio cuenta que levanto la mano hasta que miró a su compañero agacharse como quien se hace ovillo esperando el golpe. Su enfado se esfumó. Bajó la mano lentamente y lo sujeto de los hombros para que lo mirara -. Zoro...

\- Ya basta - le pidió sin mirarlo -, no preguntes más.

\- Pero...

\- No preguntes más - le cortó -. Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

El medico se mordió los labios. No entendía nada, no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera era capaz de entender por qué carajos le dolía tanto la angustia que le atravesaba. Suspiró antes de abrazarlo, quería reconfortarlo, quería reconfortarse, quería que todo lo que sea que pasara acabara de esfumarse de una vez.

Zoro parpadeó al sentir aquel extraño abrazo. Quería apartarse, pero se dejó. Le habría gustado decirle a Law lo que pasaba, decirle que cada día aguantaba menos ese amor que le mataba, que le gustaba, que lo rompía y que le quemaba... habría querido decirle al ojigris lo mucho que su contacto le reconfortaba, habría querido decirle como estaba y todo lo que pasaba, pero con qué cara le volvería a mirar.

\- No preguntes cómo estoy - le susurró con suavidad -, nunca más.

* * *

 _N/A: Esta historia fueuna suerte de locura que no se de donde salió. No hay un antes ni un despues, y quizá no conluyó, pero amigos, por ahora esto ya se terminó._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Remiendo Un Corazón - LawZo

**Debo reconocer que no era mi intencón continuar esta historia, y tecnicamente no lo estoy haciendo, pero como he decidido conectar todo para llegar a un desenlace especifico he decidido juntar esta serie de OneShots aquí.**

* * *

 **"Remiendo Un Corazón**."

* * *

Estaba tan oscuro cuando abrió los ojos que no miraba más allá de su propia nariz.

 _Recuerdo cuando entramos a la universidad, fue una época agradable en muchos sentidos. Conocí a personas nuevas y aprendí grandes cosas, no sólo relacionadas con mi carrera universitaria, sino también con la vida..._

 _En esa época fue cuando tuvimos los momentos más duros y decisivos de nuestras vidas, en especial aquella noche de concierto y fiesta. La banda de Esustass tenía su debut como teloneros de un gran concierto de rock, así que todos tuvimos entradas. Los lugares eran un asco, pero no pagamos un centavo así que no nos podíamos quejarnos._

 _¡Nos divertimos a lo grande!_

 _Luego del concierto nos fuimos a una fiesta con la banda de rock más grandiosa del mundo (según palabras de Eustass). Fue una noche de excesos y locura y la verdad nos la pasamos increíble, pero era época de exámenes y todos teníamos que estudiar aquel fin de semana, así que amanecer en la fiesta no nos pareció una gran opción._

 _Recuerdo que íbamos en dos autos porque éramos demasiados y Ace y yo decidimos conducir, éramos los únicos sobrios y los más sensatos ahí. ¿Cómo nos dividimos? Vaya que lo recuerdo, y bastante bien, es uno de los momentos que tengo más grabados en la cabeza, aun ahora, luego de tantos años._

 _Ace insistió en llevarse a su hermano pequeño, después de todo no podía dejarnos hacernos cargo de un cabeza hueca como él, y su camioneta era más grande. Con él también se fueron Killer y Bonney, los bajistas y bateristas de la banda de Eustass, respectivamente, junto con Drake, él era algo así como el manager del grupo, lo presumía bastante, en especial luego de haber conseguido aquel concierto. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Bonney. En aquella camioneta iban también Nami y Vivi, dos grandes amigas de Luffy._

 _En mi auto íbamos Eustass, Zoro, Kuina y yo. Ella tampoco había bebido, pero había preferido sentarse atrás, junto a Zoro, todos sabíamos que ese par estaban muy enamorados, aunque los dos eran demasiado testarudos para aceptarlo._

¿Por qué estaba pensando en aquello?

Había días en los que los recuerdos lo atormentaban un poco más de la cuenta. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró el reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada y necesitaba dormir para poder ir a trabajar al otro día, pero parecía que aquella no iba a ser una buena noche, no con todas aquellas ideas e imagines cruzándole por la cabeza.

Giró la vista al otro cuerpo en su cama y suspiró largo y tendido. En aquella época ellos ni siquiera eran buenos amigos. Si lo pensaba fríamente, muchos de los que habían ido a aquel concierto se habían conocido esa misma noche. Acarició el rostro del moreno mientras suspiraba. El chico respingo, como si el contacto ajeno le perturbara, así que aquella caricia no había durado mucho.

 _A veces quisiera no tener tan buena memoria, para así no tener que recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido._

 _No íbamos a exceso de velocidad, aunque Eustass insistía en que nos diéramos prisa. Al parecer estaba más cansado de lo que creíamos, quería llegar a casa y ducharse antes de lanzarse a la cama. Tenía la manía de sacar el brazo por la ventana, pues al parecer aquello lo relajaba. Kuina iba detrás de él, junto a Zoro, quien ya se había quedado dormido. Ella lo miraba de reojo a ratos, llena de amor. Era muy dulce mirarlos juntos. Recuerdo que a ratos miraba por el retrovisor y sonreía, también a ratos miraba a Eustass... las luces del otro auto aparecieron repentinamente detrás de él que no alcance a reaccionar._

 _Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido._

 _Una camioneta nos golpeó por la derecha, haciéndonos girar sobre nosotros mismos hasta terminar estrellándonos contra un muro. Todo daba vueltas. Recuerdo que solté el volante y me abrace a mí mismo recordando lo que había visto en mis primeras visitas a emergencias. La tensión siempre provocaba que las contusiones fueran más graves. La bolsa de dormir salto y me dio de lleno en la cara, mi cabeza se sacudió y sentí como si mi cerebro vibrara. Fue en ese momento cuando me desmayé._

Mordió su labio inferior observando a su compañero de manera dudosa. Temía dejarlo solo y que se desvaneciera, hacía años que temía que se fuera a desvanecer de repente y que no regresara jamás. Sentía su pulso acelerado, pero sabía que era a causa de las reacciones químicas que tenía su cerebro cada vez que recordaba aquel fatídico día.

Salió y se preparó una taza de café antes de regresar a la habitación y seguir contemplando a su amigo dormir. Le reconfortaba verlo dormir porque sentía que era en los únicos momentos en los que el peliverde de verdad se relajaba. El resto del tiempo le veía tenso, dudoso, atormentado, como si tuviera un terrible secreto que lo estuviera destruyendo y que se negaba a revelarle a nadie, como si muy en el fondo quisiera que aquello que ocultaba lo destruyera de verdad.

 _Sé que no duré inconsciente más un par de minutos. No pudo ser más tiempo. La cabeza me daba vueltas cuando desperté y la frente me sangraba. Agradecí eso, al menos mi cráneo no iba a inflamarse por una hemorragia interna o algo así. Tanteé mi cuerpo, buscando huesos rotos y sentí un gran alivio al descubrirme a salvo, pero mi alivio no duro mucho._

 _Nos habíamos estrellado contra un muro de contención, pero primero topamos contra un poste de Luz... la parte de atrás del auto, del lado derecho, estaba desecha... compactada como si se tratase de un acordeón, y Kuina estaba ahí, entre la vida y la muerte mirando a Zoro, quien tenía un pedazo de aluminio incrustado en un ojo. Ella extendía brazo izquierdo (su única extremidad libre) hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo._

 _Comencé a pelear con el cinturón de seguridad, quería liberarme, quería socorrerlos, quería poner en práctica todo lo que sabía de medicina para que todos estuvieran a salvo... pero el maldito seguro no se soltaba... Entonces Eustass gritó._

 _Aun se me estremece la piel al recordar aquel grito. Su brazo había quedado atrapado entre el auto y la pared._

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquello de su mente. Odiaba recordad todo con aquel lujo de detalle, y en parte le daba envidia que Zoro hubiera estado inconsciente en aquellos momentos.

Aquella época fue un desastre para todos, pues la camioneta que golpeó a Law estaba cargada con material de construcción, y todo este acabo regado en el asfalto provocando que otros cuatro autos se accidentaran, incluyendo el de Ace.

Recordaba que Killer había llegado hasta él y lo había sacado por la ventana porque no lograban abrir la puerta, también recordaba que había tratado de tranquilizar a Eustass, pero aquello era un trabajo difícil. El desesperado pelirrojo había acabado de desgarrarse el brazo cuando había peleado por liberarse. Le habían tenido que amputar aquella extremidad y los siguientes meses fueron una dura batalla contra la depresión, los fármacos y la perdida.

Kuina le pidió que cuidara de Zoro antes de morir...

Quizá por eso se preocupaba tanto, quizá por eso no lograba conciliar el sueño cuando no llegaba a dormir, quizá por eso no le agradaba que tuviera una relación clandestina con alguien a quien no podía presentarles... quizá por eso odiaba cuando lo miraba llegar lleno de moratones.

Miró su rostro hinchado una vez más. Claramente le habían dado una paliza, claramente le daban una tres o cuatro veces al mes. En un principio había creído que estaba en un club de pelea o algo por el estilo, pero al final se había dado cuenta que no podía ser aquello porque siempre traía golpes, pero ni sus muñecas, ni sus nudillos mostraban signo alguno de lesión.

Suspiró con pesadez. Sabía perfectamente que Zoro estaba metido en una relación toxica y eso le preocupaba. Una vez se lo había comentado a Kid...

"—Deja de portarte como su mamá, quizás el tío es masoquista."

Esa posibilidad lo relajaba un poco, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse. Zoro era su compañero de departamento, su amigo, no podía simplemente desentenderse de él como Kid esperaba que lo hiciera. En parte entendía al pelirrojo, era su novio y estaba celoso de que todos comentaran a menudo de la bonita pareja que habrían hecho él y Zoro.

Zoro había sido muy fuerte cuando le dijeron que Kuina había muerto, incluso se preocupa más en consolar a Luffy por la pérdida de Ace. Había ayudado con los funerales de todos, incluso el de Drake, a quien casi no había conocido...

 _Cuando bajé del auto seguía desorientado. Los oídos me retumbaban y la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas, pero me despreocupe de Eustass cuando Killer comenzó a jalarlo fuera. Saqué a Zoro con cuidado, sabía que si la lámina en su rostro se movía podría morir, y no quería que nadie más muriera._

 _Corrí al otro auto y encontré a Bonney en estado catatónico entre los brazos de Drake... al menos por la ropa supuse que era Drake... los paramédicos me dijeron que hallaron su cabeza a seis metros del auto. Las amigas de Luffy estaban a salvo, Sanji las había cubierto y al estar al fondo de la camioneta habían evitado un peligro mayor, tenían golpes y estaban aterrorizadas, pero estaban bien._

 _Ace se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad para cubrir a su hermano con su cuerpo. Una pala lo había atravesado y parte de ella se había incrustado en el cuerpo de Luffy._

 _Venían detrás de nosotros, así que cuando la camioneta que los embistió se volcó, todos los materiales que llevaba detrás les habían golpeado como ametralladora. Gran parte del auto estaba desecho y seguramente Killer había salido ileso porque iba sentado detrás del hermano de Ace._

El sol comenzó a colarse por las persianas, así que Law se levantó y entró a ducharse para poder rendir aquel día en el hospital. Casi no había dormido esperando a Zoro, y luego de recibirlo el sueño se le había esfumado. No había salido de la ducha cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró largamente, Zoro se había ido.

* * *

En el hospital la mañana había pasado en calma, salvo por algunas cirugías de rutina que había asistido no había nada relevante en su agenda. Las grandes operaciones requerían meses de preparación y no tenían ninguna en puerta recientemente.

—Le hace falta dormir, doctor superior Law.

El ojigris le sonrió al médico general que lo había saludado: Bepo. Era un hombre alto y robusto que estaba especializándose en cirugía pediátrica, pero había asistido a Law en una cirugía de emergencia y desde entonces lo admiraba y respetaba profundamente—. No te preocupes, Bepo, estaré bien.

El joven de pelo blanco y aspecto de oso polar le sujeto la frente a Law, levantándole el fleco—. Pues no tiene fiebre.

Law le golpeó la mano, apartándolo—. Ya te dije que estoy bien, carajo.

—No se moleste así, doctor superior Law, simplemente estoy preocupado por su salud —explicó observándolo fijamente—. Esas ojeras no son normales.

El medico suspiró largamente. Sabía que sus ojeras no eran normales, aunque como doctor era común pasar tiempo sin dormir de vez en cuando era plenamente consciente que en su caso no era para nada normal.

Conocía a Zoro desde que entraron a la universidad, les había tocado juntos en una clase de relleno y al ser un par de antipáticos el profesor había terminado colocándolos juntos para hacer los trabajos. Al principio no se habían llevado bien, pero dos jóvenes con deseos de independizarse de sus padres habían terminado viviendo juntos aunque no estuviera en sus planes.

Con el tiempo fue conociendo a Zoro, pues pese a su carácter un poco malhumorado estaba rodeado de personas que lo apreciaban muchísimo. Luffy parecía ser la goma que los unía a todos, y de alguna forma el terminó pegándose en aquella extraña mezcla. Ace estudiaba administración de Empresas, con Bonney y Drake... gracias a ellos Eustass también había llegado a su vida.

En aquellos años de amistad habían pasado muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Todos habían tenido sus altibajos, unos habían sido peores que los del resto, pero poco a poco parecía que todo estaba tomando su curso y volviendo a su lugar.

Eustass había terminado la carrera, y ahora él y Zoro tenían ese increíble proyecto de robótica en el que siempre lo estaban involucrando por ser doctor. Las cosas eran cada vez mejores para todos, y no era que él se quejara. Le iba bien en muchos sentidos, profesionalmente era una persona exitosa que no dejaba de superarse, estaba en una increíble relación con alguien a quien amaba... pero los años pasaban e inevitablemente quería avanzar, casarse, adoptar un par de niños, comprar una casa, tener una mascota...

Anduvo en silencio del hospital hasta la universidad para buscar a Zoro, no había planeado ir, simplemente había empezado a caminar y sus pies lo habían terminado llevando hasta ahí, al taller donde él y el pelirrojo siempre estaban metidos. Miró la hora en su celular, luego que el guardia le diera pase, sabía que a esa hora Eustass aún no regresaría de su cena, así que aprovecharía para hablar con Zoro mientras lo esperaba (cómo si hubiese ido a verle). Se maldijo en silencio, pero prefirió no pensar más en aquellas tonterías... el cielo estaba nublado y él no quería pensar en nada...

 _Aquella mañana había estado estudiando para uno de mis exámenes finales. Zoro no había llegado a dormir y la verdad no me preocupada, estaba haciendo su proyecto de residencia y en ocasiones no regresaba a dormir por quedarse en la biblioteca o el laboratorio._

 _Me estaba preparando un café cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y él se quedó recargado ahí con una sonrisa de idiota dibujada en la cara—. ¿Te pasa algo?_

 _—No —respondió de inmediato, intentando calmarse, pero aquella sonrisa no se le borró en todo el día, incluso recuerdo que duró varias semanas luciendo así: como idiota._

Al llegar al taller le extraño que la puerta estuviera atrancada, el guardia le había dicho que Zoro seguía ahí. Suspiró hastiado. «Seguramente se quedó dormido.» hizo tronar su cuello, tratando de relajarse y luego fue a donde los lockers a sacar la llave extra que sabía que Eustass siempre tenía ahí.

 _"—Puedes usarla cuando quieras venir a darme una mamada sorpresa."_

El pelirrojo no era muy romántico, pero siempre lo tomaba en cuanta aunque tuviera que hacer esas bromas en doble sentido que a veces resultaban desesperantes.

El cielo tronó con ganas y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre él. Corrió hasta el pórtico y comenzó a quitar el cerrojo mientras recordaba la primera vez que Zoro había vuelto a casa echo un desastre.

 _Aquella vez se ausentó una semana, pero aun podía seguir con mi vida sin preocuparme en exceso, sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien, se le notaba en la sonrisa de idiota que siempre traía encima, pero aquel jueves que volvió esa sonrisa ya no estaba más en su rostro..._

 _—¿¡Pero qué carajos...!? —tiré la silla en la que estaba sentado y me olvide completamente de mi comida en cuanto lo mire cruzar el umbral._

 _—¡Ah! —me vio, al parecer no esperaba encontrarme ahí, y seguramente no lo habría hecho si no hubiese tenido una larga cirugía de emergencia la noche anterior y me hubieran enviado a casa como premio—, estas aquí._

 _Su ropa estaba hecha girones, sucia como si se tratase de un vagabundo. Apestaba a alcohol y a orines y los golpes en su rostro eran terribles. Tenía un parpado inflamado y cojeaba—. ¿Qué te paso? —esperaba que me explicara un accidente o un asalto, creo que esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto lo que recibí._

 _—Soy un idiota._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Debí entenderlo... —se mordió el labio inferior y no me miró._

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Pude evitarlo de haber entendido..._

 _—¿¡De qué carajos hablas!? —lo tomé de los hombros y lo zarandeé. Estaba como en trance y no me miraba. Quería que me mirara._

 _—No preguntes... —fue la primera vez que me dijo aquellas palabras—, por favor, no preguntes... no quieres saberlo..._

 _Lo ayude a ducharse y curé sus heridas sin decir nada más, no quería presionarlo, pensé que si lo dejaba tarde o temprano acabaría contándome lo que le pasaba, pero no lo hizo. Los años pasan y él está peor y no me dice nada. Temó que un día voy a encontrarlo muerto en la morgue del hospital..._

Empujó lentamente la puerta, era enorme y pesada y le costaba trabajo abrirla solo. Iba a entrar, pero se detuvo en el umbral cuando un par de siluetas resaltaron al fondo, a contra luz... Su amigo estaba con la cara contra el suelo y el culo levantado recibiendo a alguien, a alguien que no distinguía en la oscuridad. Lo miró tomar una varilla y comenzar a golpear al peliverde en la espalda.

Su primer impulso fue ir a sepáralos, pero el peliverde comenzó a jadear y a decir cosas obscenas que dejan claro que aquello era algo que quería.

Apartó la vista y se fue. No quería saber más de aquello, no quería seguir escuchando a su amigo auto flagelarse mientras un desgraciado lo golpeaba y lo insultaba como si fuera basura.

 _"—No preguntes, no quieres saberlo..."_

Corrió bajo la lluvia maldiciendo todo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber tenido que ver aquello. Se protegió de la lluvia bajo el pórtico de una cafetería, su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía que le faltaba el aire. _«Es por haber corrido.»_ Se repetía sin dejar de hiperventilar. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y la cabeza le daba vueltas...

—¿Law? —se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Pegó un brinco y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr, pero una mano en su hombro lo paró—. ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta reconocer la silueta femenina frente a él. Era Vivi—. Yo...

—¿Por qué lloras?

Se llevó las manos hasta los ojos y comprobó que lagrimales estaban funcionando. Abrió los labios intentando decir algo, pero los volvió a cerrar al no tener idea de los que quería decir.

—Tranquilo —la chica lo palmeó un par de veces, y él comenzó a acercarse a ella sin darse cuenta—, todo estará bien... tranquilo...

Él se dejó abrazar por la chica, se dejó consolar y reconfortar un poco, aunque sabía que no podría cambiar nada. Le había dolido ver a Zoro así, sometido, sumiso y entregado a quién quiera que fuera ese hombre. Le había dolido darse cuenta que el peliverde no confiaba en él y seguramente nunca lo haría. Le había dolido no poder hacer nada por él.

Quería salvarlo, quería acercarse a él y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que soportar aquello, que él estaba ahí para ayudarlo a remendar su corazón... pero no era cierto, él estaba con Eustass y no podía salvar a Zoro mientras fuera así. _«Quiero curar su corazón.»_ Un hueco le presionó el pecho. _«Quiero salvarlo.»_

Era doctor y sabía que físicamente el dolor que lo llenaba no tenía sentido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era el primer dolor real que sentía en su vida. Su corazón estaba roto y le dolía, y fue entonces cuando entendió que su preocupación y obsesión por cuidar a su amigo no tenía nada que ver con la fraternidad del compañero o la promesa hecha a una moribunda, más bien tenía que ver con lo que realmente sentía...

Su corazón se había roto y no podía decírselo a nadie, ni a Vivi que lo consolaba, ni a Zoro que estaba con otro, ni a Eustass que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Su corazón se había roto y tendría que remendarlo él solo.

* * *

 **FIN**.


	3. Fugaz - LawAce

**Fugaz.**

* * *

 _Algunos amores, cómo las estrellas fugaces, sólo resplandecen por un momento._

* * *

Law termino de abrocharse la camisa mientras se contemplaba en el espejo de su habitación. No estaba muy animado, pero ciertamente aquella fecha no entusiasmaba a nadie.

" _Con el pasar del tiempo aun recordaba aquellos días con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y dicha muy difícil de explicar. Apenas había cumplido un año en la universidad y seis meses desde que había dejado la casa paterna para mudarse a un departamento y comenzar a independizarse._

 _Aquel día estaba cansado y harto. Había tenido cuatro exámenes y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que deseaba llegar a casa y dormir largo y tendido, quizá durante todo el fin de semana y no volver a preocuparse por nada más._

 _Era increíble que estuviera tan estresado en el tercer semestre de carrera, según tenía entendido los filtros más difíciles estaban a partir del quinto y sexto semestre, aunque quizá sólo estaba cansado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante ese lapso de tiempo: su padrastro y mentor había muerto en cumplimiento de su deber al comienzo del semestre (era detective de narcóticos), lo que le había valido estar distraído y más antipático de lo normal, eso sin contar la tristeza y la depresión que lo absorbía._

 _Por aquellos días Zoro había hecho lo posible por mantenerlo animado, aunque él lo único que quisiera era estar sólo, insistía en tener el departamento llenó de gente, y no precisamente de gente tranquila, sino más bien de personas escandalosas que no parecían tener nada en común y con las que se la pasaba "peleando" todo el tiempo, pero aun cuando Law encontraba aquello irritante, también le daba cierta nostalgia. Reconocía aquellas peleas porque no siempre había sido hijo único, había vivido con sus padres biológicos y su hermana menor durante sus primeros años de infancia, hasta que murieron por una epidemia que azotó la ciudad donde vivía, matando a gran parte de la población."_

—¡Oye! —la voz de su compañero le llegó desde la puerta, pero no giró a mirarlo, continuó con la atención fija en el espejo mientras anudaba su corbata—. ¿Has visto mi corbata azul?

—No —respondió secamente—, pero puedes usar una de las mías.

Zoro anduvo por la habitación revolviendo el armario hasta que encontró una corbata que ajustara con su atuendo, estaba tan ensimismado que no notó el tono apático del ojigris—. Te espero en el vestíbulo —anunció antes de salir.

El medico suspiró. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo de reojo antes de que saliera de su habitación y lo había visto cojear, había cosas de Zoro que no entendía, pero a esas alturas prefería hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que nada pasaba y que nada sabía, no quería involucrarse más.

Hacía meses que sabía que su compañero de departamento tenía una relación sadomasoquista con alguien, y aunque no se había enterado de la mejor manera ya no había vuelta de hoja. Suspiró. Era increíble pensar que las cosas estuvieran de aquel modo, pero habían pasado tanto en aquellos años que no era difícil imaginar que las cosas pudieran estar así, pero no se sentía con derecho de decirle nada, después de todo la clandestinidad era, relativamente, normal en su comunidad.

* * *

 ** _Casi una década atrás..._**

La sensación de placer que lo llenaba resultaba casi imposible de describir, El pecoso estaba sobre él moviéndose rítmicamente de arriba abajo. Se veía sensual, completamente desnudo, cabalgándolo, con el cuerpo lleno de perlas de sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras el placer lo hacía gemir de manera deliciosa. Law suspiró, estaba a punto de correrse. Tomó a su amante por la cintura y comenzó a arquear la espalda para profundizar aún más las estocadas, para llegar más adentro, y en una convulsión de placer se corrió emitiendo un ronco jadeo que resonó por la habitación mientras el muchacho sobre él convulsionaba en su propio éxtasis y le bañaba de su blanco néctar todo el pecho.

Quedaron exhaustos, uno sobre el otro, jadeando de placer, con el pecho acelerado y la respiración arrítmica que les dejaba el orgasmo. Estar juntos siempre era una experiencia memorable—. Debo irme... —susurró el pecoso contra su cuello antes de besarle, morderle y calentarle un poco más, otra vez.

El aspirante a doctor suspiró largo y tendido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amante—. Quédate conmigo... —susurró contra su cabello.

Ace se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara con gesto lastimero—. Sabes que no puedo.

Law se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Sin embargo cuando estaba así, tan a gusto, tan cómodo, tan feliz, se le olvidaba a ratos la realidad y sólo quedaban ellos dos—. Claro... —dijo pesaroso.

Ace suspiró antes de incorporarse y sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Le gustaría poder ser cómo era él, tan firme, tan decidido, tan abierto... pero sus circunstancias eran diferentes y debía mantener las apariencias. Comenzó a vestirse por inercia, un poco deprimido, un poco decepcionado. Deseaba que Law lo entendiera, pero sabía que eso era pedir demasiado, y que lo que ya hacía por él era exagerado. Cualquier otro ya habría salido corriendo, y de vaya que lo habían hecho.

Law también se levantó, pero él no se vistió, sino que anduvo desnudo hacia el bañó, donde tiró el condón y se dio contra la pared, frustrado, cansado y rendido. No sabía por cuánto más tiempo podría soportar aquella situación, no sabía por cuánto más podría aguantar aquel encierro que comenzaba a volverlo claustrofóbico.

Era algo que le pesaba, pues cuando lo conoció nunca se imaginó que las cosas serían de aquel modo...

 _"Cuando el elevador se abrió en su piso ya tenía migraña y unas enormes ganas de dormir. Caminó hasta su departamento arrastrando los pies y rogando que no hubiera nadie dentro. Cuando giró la llave y empujó la puerta el silencio y la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el departamento lo llenó de alivio y paz, pero aquella sensación no le duró más de dos minutos..._

 _"¡Sorpresa!"_

 _El gritó colectivo y la repentina luz le provocaron un sobresalto que lo hizo echar un salto hacia atrás, y si no hubiera reconocido a Zoro entre la multitud habría salido corriendo en sentido contrario. Hubo risas y aplausos al tiempo que el ojigris luchaba por regular su respiración—. ¡Pero que mierda pasa con todos ustedes! —se quejó exaltado. Odiaba las sorpresas._

 _—Zoro nos dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños —anunció Luffy llenó de entusiasmo—, así que todos venimos a comer carne._

 _Law se masajeó el cuello en un intentando que la tensión que comenzaba a envolverlo no se estacionara ahí—. No me gusta el pan y no soy un fanático de la carne como tú —estaba molesto y sentía como una vena en su frente se saltaba, pero antes de que el pequeño mono siguiera hablando, Sanji, otro de los amigos de Zoro (su compañero de departamento) le dio una patada._

 _—Esta no es tu puta fiesta —le recordó—, para Law preparé bolas de arroz y pescado a la plancha —el cumpleañero lo miró sorprendido—. Zoro me dijo que era tu platillo favorito —explicó mientras se alisaba el traje para que no se arrugara._

 _—También trajimos un pequeño pastel de chocolate —explicó la preciosa peliazul que los acompañaba, al parecer estaba apenada por haber llevado aquello—, al menos podrías probar el betún._

 _—No te preocupes, Vivi —la interrumpió el pecoso que estaba sentado descuidadamente en una silla giratoria al fondo del salón—, si no quiere yo puedo comérmelo todo._

 _—¡De eso nada! —Saltó Luffy, quien al parecer no había resentido la patada del rubio—. Seré yo quien se coma ese pastel —entonces comenzaron a discutir._

 _Zoro caminó hasta él y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Lamento no haberte avisado —se alzó de hombros—, pero de hacerlo se habría arruinado la sorpresa._

 _—No conozco ni a la mitad de estas personas —se quejó de mal humor mientras observaba al singular grupo._

 _El peliverde soltó una carcajada—. Eso es tu culpa por no tener amigos._

 _La fiesta comenzó y Law no tuvo más remedio que seguir la corriente esperando que eso hiciera que se fueran pronto, después de todo eso lo distraía, y cuando menos lo pensó ya se estaba divirtiendo con todas las payasadas y ocurrencias de los presentes, aunque si queremos ser un poco objetivos, la mayoría de estas le provocaban pena ajena._

 _Nami, una de las amigas de Luffy había llevado un montón de cervezas "cómo regalo" y para después de media noche algunos estaban comenzando a hablar raro y planear cosas absurdas, el rubio aprovechó un poco para coquetear con la pelinaranja quien se desgastaba dándole calabazas y rompiéndole el corazón cada dos segundos. Era divertido pero un poco triste de observar._

 _Entre risas, juegos y anécdotas Law concentró su atención en el hermano mayor de Luffy, quien contaba la historia de su primera borrachera en compañía de su mejor amigo, a quien Luffy llamaba "cabeza de piña". La verdad no recordaba mucho de aquella anécdota, había estado demasiado distraído observando los carnosos labios de aquel joven, preguntándose si sería buena idea invitarlo a pasar a su habitación, si acaso tendrían las mismas preferencias y aceptaría alegremente o terminaría dándole un buen golpe en la cara y dándole calabazas peor que a Sanji._

 _El pecoso lo miraba ocasionalmente, sonriéndole y confundiéndolo, acaso estaba coqueteando con él o no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que era y lo provocativos que eran sus gestos... quizá sólo era el alcohol que ya lo estaba haciendo empezar a imaginar cosas._

 _Ace caminó hasta él de forma alegre—. Gracias por invitarnos —se reverenció ligeramente. Sus modales eran impecables a pesar de estar un poco bebido, no cabía duda que su cortesía era algo que le salía naturalmente._

 _«Técnicamente yo no los invité.» Pensó, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. No le tomes importancia —le sonrió de medio lado, coqueteándole descaradamente, tratando de conseguir algo._

 _Ace le devolvió la sonrisa con naturalidad—. Zoro dice que estas estudiando medicina._

 _Law ya no tenía idea si el chico se daba cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando y preferia ignorarlo, o si realmente era un completo despistado—. Quiero ser cirujano —dijo con tranquilidad, aquello había sido su meta desde niño y no le avergonzaba decirlo, aun cuando algunos se burlaron de él diciéndole que era una carrera muy difícil y que nunca lo conseguiria._

 _El pecoso abrió muy grandes sus ojos—. ¡Wow! —su asombro era genuino—. Eso es muy ambicioso._

 _—Uno puede lograr lo que quiera si se esfuerza lo suficiente —respondió Law alzándose de hombros, era raro porque aquel tipo de comentarios generalmente lo ponían a la defensiva, pero curiosamente de aquel chico no sentía malas intenciones, sino una genuina admiración._

 _Ace sonrió, pero de una manera más opaca de lo normal—. Supongo que sí._

 _—Dije algo malo._

 _—¡No! —Se apresuró a negar con energía—. Son ondas mías —se excusó._

 _Sorpresivamente Law se descubrió queriendo saber más—. ¿Estudias administración? —no solía prestar atención a los extraños, pero aquel chico le gustaba y cuando se lo presentaron escucho que alguien lo comentó._

 _—Si —respondió masajeándose el cuello, al parecer no le agradaba mucho hablar de aquello._

 _—¿No te gusta?_

 _—No es que no me guste —se excusó—, sólo me habría gustado otra cosa._

 _Law no recordaba haber estado tan interesado en alguien antes, pues sabía que generalmente evitaba involucrarse demasiado con las personas, mucho menos insistir para que le hablaran de cosas personales, cosas que sabía que no debían importarle—. ¿Qué cosa?_

 _Ace estaba meciendo su vaso, observando el líquido a base de cebada girar. Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, pero por alguna razón aquel muchacho le inspiraba una confianza que no recordaba haber sentido antes—. Arte —confesó con algo de pena. Esperaba que el estudiante de medicina se burlara de él y le dijera lo ridículo que era querer estudiar algo así, pero aquello nunca paso._

 _—¿Eso significa que pintas?_

 _—Dibujo en mis ratos libres —confesó otra vez, ahora con menos temor._

 _Law dio otro sorbo a su bebida—. Es increíble —dijo con genuina admiración—. A mí esas cosas simplemente no se me dan._

 _La plática continúo y por primera vez desde que era niño Ace habló de sus sueños y sus deseos, llenó de entusiasmo, sin miedo a las críticas, ilusionado con todo lo que alguna vez quiso lograr._

 _Se quedaron sentados juntos, bebiendo, charlando, y por qué no decirlo, coqueteándose, un poco por el alcohol, un poco porque se gustaban y otro poco porque la ocasión se presentó."_

Cuando salió del baño Ace ya estaba vestido. Se tragó un suspiro de frustración—. Ni siquiera te lavaste

—No hace falta —le sonrió sin ganas—, no es que vaya escurriendo nada.

Law frunció el ceño, ese tipo de comentarios le recordaban que el pecoso era hermano de Luffy.

Se despidieron y el chico salió a hurtadillas del departamento, en medio de la oscuridad. Law sabía que era el segundo hijo de una prestigiada familia, el abuelo era un militar de alto rango en el país, y su padre era uno de los políticos más prominentes que había en aquellos años, todo un revolucionario. Su familia era demasiado importante como para tener un miembro homosexual.

Suspiró pesadamente aun sujetando el pomo de la puerta y con la frente recargada en la misma.

—¿Tú novio se fue?

La voz de Zoro lo sobresaltó, pero no se movió de donde estaba—. Técnicamente no es mi novio.

El peliverde suspiró—. Me sorprende que soportes eso.

Law se incorporó y dio un suspiro—. No te imaginas lo que la gente es capaz de soportar por amor.

—¿Y vale la pena?

—Ya no estoy tan seguro.

* * *

El pecoso iba conduciendo uno de sus autos compactos camino a su casa, tenía una sensación desagradable en el pecho desde hacía varios días, una sensación que provocaba que le dieran ganas de llorar. Estaba cansado de llevar aquella doble vida, cansado de tener que fingir que amaba su carrera, que le encantaba acompañar a su padre y a su hermano mayor a aquellas reuniones aburridas, llenas de personas hipócritas y superficiales que lo único que hacían era sonreírse unas a otras para buscar la mejor manera de apuñalarse después, metafóricamente hablando.

Él era el segundo en la estirpe, y aunque no era quien heredaría los puestos de su padre, ni su legado, si se esperaba que se hiciera cargo de las empresas mientras Sabo, su hermano mayor seguía los pasos de su padre en la política. Envidiaba mucho a Luffy a veces. El menos de los D era un chico rebelde desde pequeño, siempre fue muy problemático e hizo lo que le dio la gana, y aunque su abuelo se lo llevó algunos años para "enderezarlo", al final resulto que el abuelo se había ablandado y que Luffy seguía tan rebelde como siempre. Estaba por salir del bachillerato y había decidido estudiar Licenciatura en educación física.

Cuando el menor de la familia había anunciado aquello la navidad pasada, Ace había temido que Dragón le diera un golpe, sin embargo no hubo tal cosa, ni siquiera un escándalo o un problema, su padre sólo pregunto _"¿Estás seguro?"_ y cuando Luffy dijo que si le recomendó que escogiera la mejor escuela.

Estaba seguro que si él hubiera llegado un día a decirle que quería estudiar arte lo habría desheredado, y no decir que hubiera anunciado su homosexualidad, seguro ahora estaría viviendo en la calle. A veces le gustaría ser más firme y hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero no podía, él no era de esa manera.

Luego de estacionar el coche y entrar a la mansión Monkey D. lo único que podía pensar es por cuanto más lograría mantener aquella farsa.

—¡Ace!

La voz de su hermano mayor lo saco del ensimismamiento—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —inquirió mientras masajeaba su cuello. Seguramente aquello no le gustaría.

—Papá está esperándote en la biblioteca —le explicó al tiempo que olfateaba—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

Ace se puso completamente rojo. _«Huelo a Law»_ —. No sé de qué hablas.

El rubio suspiró—. Al menos debería ducharte luego del sexo —el pecoso sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo—. A nadie va a molestarte que desfogues de vez en cuando, es perfectamente normal, incluso yo lo hago.

—No... yo...

—A papá no va a molestarle que tengas _"amiguitas"_ —lo interrumpió el mayor—, siempre y cuando no sea nada serio.

Aquella noche sintió un enorme alivio y una inmensa culpa al mismo tiempo, pero no dio explicaciones a nadie, dejo que su hermano y su padre creyeran lo que quisieran. Hablo con el patriarca de la familia y aceptó la encomienda que le hizo. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

* * *

Era temporada de exámenes, así que a Law no le sorprendió que el pecoso no le enviara mensajes o fuera a buscarlo, sabía que era una época especialmente difícil para él porque no le gustaba en absoluto su carrera. Muchas veces trató de persuadirlo de que dejara todo y se fuera con él.

 _"—Estoy seguro que podré costearte tu carrera de arte en cuanto me gradúe."_

Pero el pecoso siempre se negaba con rotundidad diciéndole que nunca podría hacerle aquello, que si tenía que mantener a alguien no podría alcanzar todas esas metas que siempre había tenido.

 _"—No seré yo quien arruine tu futuro."_

Y lo siguiente eran pleitos, malos ratos y temporadas sin verse, y eso que no llevaban ni un año saliendo juntos (a escondidas). Suspiró largo y tendido, nunca creyó que salir con alguien que aun estuviera en el closet fuera tan terrible, sin embargo sabía que Ace le gustaba bastante desde que lo conoció.

 _"aún recordaba que luego de su cumpleaños Zoro calmó un poco los ánimos y dejó de tener el departamento repleto de gente, aunque en parte podría ser que los finales estaban cada vez más cerca, sin embargo Luffy siempre solía invitarse solo y llegar de improviso, pero sinceramente Law no se quejaba de eso, pues gracias a aquellas visitas podía ver al pecoso ocasionalmente y continuar haciendo migas con él, disfrutando de aquello que se daba sólo en su compañía._

 _—Gracias por soportar a mi hermano —Ace hizo una reverencia. Sabía que Luffy podía ser muy pesado en ocasiones y no le agradaba la idea de que no los dejara concentrarse en sus estudios. Law y Zoro estaban estudiando carreras muy complicadas que requerían largo tiempo de estudio y concentración y estaba muy consiente que tener a Luffy cerca no permitía que aquello fuera posible._

 _—No es la gran cosa —mintió Law, quien en realidad estaba harto de tener ahí al niño mono brincando por todo el departamento, vaciando la nevera y haciendo escandalo con los video juegos impidiéndole estudiar. Realmente no entendía como Zoro lograba ignorarlo y concentrarse en sus programas._

 _Ace sonrió provocando que el ojigris se tragara un suspiro—. Bueno, al menos permíteme invitarte a comer para compensarte._

 _—¡Yo también quiero ir a comer! — Luffy saltó de quien sabe dónde y se colgó del cuello de Law._

 _Al aspirante a doctor se le saltó una vena en la frente—. Imagino que también vendrás, Zoro —gruñó mientras pensaba que aquella pudiera haber sido una genial primera cita, pero ahora cualquier posibilidad estaba arruinada._

 _—¡Bromeas! —Se quejó el peliverde—. Si no termino y envío esto para antes de las nueve tendré que ir a regularización —por su tonó de voz no lo estaba pasando bien—. Vayan ustedes y envíen a Luffy de regreso con provisiones para mí._

 _El menor infló los mofletes—. No quiero ir y venir —refunfuñó._

 _—Pues entonces quédate y pidamos piza —sentencio Zoro sin dejar de trabajar en el ordenador. Estaba demasiado concentrado para mirar al resto o si quiera para sobre analizar lo que decía."_

No sabía porque estaba recordando aquello tan de repente, quizá era porque el coctel neuroquímico que provocaba el estado de enamoramiento en su cerebro finalmente se estaba disipando y comenzaba a mirar las cosas con esa objetividad y lógica con la que siempre había regido su vida, quizá sólo era la nostalgia de añorar como eran los primeros meses a su lado.

 _"Habían salido varias veces juntos. Aquella noche Ace lo había invitado a un partido de beisbol, y aunque él no era afecto a los deportes no queria desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de salir con el pecoso._

 _—Últimamente sales mucho con Ace —le comentó Zoro mientras lo observaba arreglándose para salir._

 _Law saco una chaqueta de mezclilla de su closet—. Me gusta, y creo que también yo a él._

 _Zoro frunció el gesto—. Interrogue a Luffy y dice que Ace siempre ha salido con chicas._

 _—Todos salimos "sólo" con chicas hasta que conocemos al primero._

 _Zoro suspiró—. Sólo ve con tiento._

 _Él y Zoro habían comenzado a llevarse mejor aquel semestre, empezando a hacer migas y hablar más de sus preferencias sexuales, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Zoro prefería a los hombres pero aun así estaba enamorado de Kuina, era extraño, pero curiosamente lo entendía._

 _Aquella noche vieron el juego, juntos, pasaron un agradable rato juntos y anduvieron en viejo camaro del pecoso rumbo al departamento de Law. Cenaron hotdogs afuera del estadio y pese a que al ojigris no le gustaran los deportes se descubrió pasándolo bien, y fue en ese momento cuando supo que todo era por Ace, que por ese hombre era capaz de hacer lo que fuera._

 _Estaban a seis cuadras de su departamento, aparcados frente a un semáforo en rojo cuando Law sintió que no podía aguantar más, o decía lo que sentía o se volvería loco. «Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase»—. Ace... —el aludido lo miró—, me gustas._

 _Los ojos del pecoso se abrieron como platos. En ese momento el semáforo cambio a verde, pero el camaro no se movió—. ¿Qué?_

 _—Ya no soy un niño, Ace —explicó—, y no soy una colegiala que puede vivir platónicamente. Me gustas y quiero contigo, así que si vas a golpear y echarme de tu auto este es el momento indicado, porque de lo contrario te voy a besar y te voy a llevar al hotel que está a dos calles de aquí para cogerte con fuerza hasta hacerte gritar._

 _El rostro de Ace se ruborizó, haciéndolo lucir adorable. Los claxons de los otros autos comenzaron a oírse con fuerza y varias personas los insultaron al rebasar su auto._

 _—¡Maldita sea, Ace! —Law estaba a punto de volverse loco ante aquel silencio. El semáforo volvió a pasar a rojo—. Grítame, golpéame o bésame, pero no te quedes callado mirándo..._

 _El moreno tomó al ojigris del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló tanto como el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitió para plantarle un beso en los labios de manera desesperada, hambrienta, necesitada, cómo si temiera que se fuera a arrepentir, cómo si le exigiera que cumpliera lo que acababa de decirle, cómo si se fuera a morir si estaba un minuto más lejos de aquellos labios._

 _Aquel beso causó en Law un choque eléctrico que encendió todos sus sentidos, y esa noche lo llevó justo a donde le dijo y le hizo el amor con tanta fuerza y tantas veces que por un momento pensó que iba a morirse por tanto placer._

 _Fue su primera vez juntos, la primera vez que amanecieron en los brazos del otro... y también la última. Ace le explicó que aún no salía del closet y no se sentía preparado para que su familia y sus amigos se enteraran de la verdad. Le pidió que no dijera nada, que no le contara a nadie. Dijo que inventaría que conoció a una chica y que eso le evitaría problemas y que él podía decir que se separaron en un bar y se había ido con alguien a divertirse._

 _Aquello fue para Law un balde de agua fría, pero terminó aceptando, porque una parte de él creía que no sería capaz de vivir sin volver a besar esos labios y gozar de aquel cuerpo moreno y caliente, que le quemaba la piel de placer."_

—Te ves deprimido.

La voz de Zoro lo volvió a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta había andado por la universidad y había terminado en la cafetería comunitaria, donde el peliverde lo encontró—. No —mintió—, ha sido una semana muy pesada.

—¿Quieres ir al cine?

Law enarcó una ceja—. Sabes que no eres mi tipo.

—Pedazo de idita —el peliverde le golpeó en el hombro con el puño—. Estoy tratando de animarte porque tengo entradas dobles, pero si vas a estar con tus babosadas te puedes ir a que te den.

El ojigris rió con ganas—. Sólo bromeaba, no es para tanto.

—Imbécil.

* * *

Llegaron temprano al centro comercial y tenían cuarenta minutos antes de la nueva película de superhéroes de su franquicia favorita, de modo que decidieron ir a perder el tiempo por las tiendas. Ternaron en la librería, a pesar que el peliverde no era afecto a la lectura por diversión encontró el modo de entretenerse en los libros especializados de programación, pensando cual le haría falta y burlándose de los que prometían volver un experto a un principiante.

Law estaba en la sección de terror psicológico leyendo los títulos nuevos y las sinopsis, buscando algo que añadir a su colección. Estaba tan ensimismado que cuando escuchó una voz familiar pidiéndole a alguien que se diera prisa él contesto—. Aguarda un momento, Ace.

Sólo le tomó una fracción de segundo caer en la cuenta que no había llegado con el pecoso. Levantó la vista y se topó con el moreno y la mirada curiosa de su acompañante, una chica alta y delgada, preciosa, de cabello azul hasta los hombros que iba colgada del brazo del muchacho.

—¿Quién es él? —inquirió ella mirando de uno a otro con curiosidad. Ace estaba privado.

—Soy Trafalgar Law —se presentó.

La chica ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. ¿Estudias con Ace?

El ojigris enarcó una ceja con mal humor. La chica no parecía ser una persona cortes—. No —respondió de manera tajante.

Ella se aferró más al pecoso parándose de puntillas para hablarle al oído, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que el otro la escuchara—. No vas a presentarme, cariño.

Ace salió de su trance, mirando de un lado a otro con desesperación, buscando la manera de escaparse de aquella situación, pero no ocurrió ningún milagro, así que suspirando con resignación asintió a la joven—. Ella es mi novia, Nojiko...

—¿Novia?

—Es algo reciente —le aclaró la joven con una risa traviesa—. Anoche luego del partido —la chica rió bajito, cubriéndose la boca, desviando la mirada y con el rostro claramente ruborizado.

Law apretó la mandíbula para lograr contener lo que sea que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento—. Felicidades —dijo con tanta seriedad que la chica dejo de reír y se oculta tras el moreno.

—Iba a llamarte —se excusó Ace—, pero he estado muy o...

El otro se alzó de hombros al interrumpirlo—. Y a mí que me importa.

—¡Que grosero!

—No estoy aquí para caerte bien, niñata.

—Ni a mí, ni a nadie —lo encaró la joven—, con ese genio que te cargas.

Law sentía que no podría controlar la cólera un minuto más, pero entonces Zoro apareció—. Hola Ace, hace mucho que no te veia.

—Hola Zoro...

—Debo irme —interrumpió Law, ocasionando la incertidumbre del peliverde, pero no esperó a que nadie dijera nada más. Se fue tan rápido cómo pudo mientras su mente no dejaba de imaginarse a Ace ligando a aquella chica de la misma manera en que ellos habían iniciado todo, llevándosela a un hotel y compartiendo su lecho...

Apretó su rostro llenó de frustración, reprimiendo los deseos de gritar y desahogar todos las sensaciones que estaban rompiéndolo por dentro. _«Soy un maldito imbécil y estúpido de mierda.»_ Comenzó a auto flagelarse con desesperación. _«¿Qué rayos esperaba que pasará?»_ No se daba cuenta que continuaba caminando a pesar no ir prestándole atención al camino. _«Soy un puto imbécil.»_

El claxon de un auto lo aturdió y un brazo ajeno lo jaló de la camisa sacándolo de la carretera—. ¿Eres idiota? —inquirió la brusca voz de su salvador.

—¡ Que mierda te importa!

—Acabo de salvarte la puta vida —gruño el otro muchacho—, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dar las gracias, idiota.

—¡Nadie te pidió que me salvaras! —Estalló—, así que vete a la mierda.

Law siguió su camino, alejándose de aquel extraño y de todos los demás. Lo que menos quería era tener que dar explicaciones a alguien porque qué podía explicar. Él había aceptado llevar aquella relación clandestina, así que técnicamente no se podía quejar, pero le había dolido con fuerza sentirse traicionado, sentirse tan poco importante, tan poco especial, sentirse tan insignificante cómo para que Ace empezara su relación con aquella chica le la misma manera... con cuántas otras personas había sido así, cuántas veces había ligado del mismo modo—. ¡Maldita sea! —descargó golpeando una pared y fracturándose la muñeca.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y aunque no se lo dijo a nadie sabía que todos se habían dado cuenta que algo había ido mal, al grado de que las pocas barreras que había tumbado volvió a levantarlas más altas y gruesas de lo que estaban.

No podía desaparecer a Ace y a su novia, porque eran parte de su grupo de amigos, así que tuvo que superar aquello él solo.

Una noche de fiesta en la Mansión Monkey D en grupo se volvió más grande, pues un grupo de rock conformado por varios compañeros del pecoso tocó aquel día. Fue ese día que se dio cuenta que ya todo había quedado atrás, pues por primera vez pudo mirar al pecoso con aquella chica y no sentir nada más que pena, pena por Ace que vivía aquella mentira porque le faltaba valor. Suspiró y salió al jardín, donde Sanji estaba declarándosele a la pelinaranja una vez más. Le daba pena ver que el chico tenía tan poca dignidad, pero aquello no era su problema.

Se alejó de ellos y terminó cerca de la fuente, donde el pecoso lo encontró—. Quería hablar contigo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Ace suspiró—. No era mi intensión herirte —explicó de todas formas—, pero siempre supiste que tenía una posición que mantener...

Law lo interrumpió—. De verdad no tienes que decir nada Ace —le sonrió, desconcertándolo—. Han pasado casi cinco meses y ya no me importa —explicó con sinceridad. Finalmente se encontraba en paz—. Espero que seas feliz.

La expresión del otro chico pasó de la sorpresa a la pena, pero aun así sonrió con esa enorme expresión que tenía en común con su hermano menor—. Me alegra que estés bien

Se miraron en silencio sin decir nada más, y aquella fue la manera en que hicieron las pases y dieron fin a su fugaz relación. Esa relación que a pesar de todo siempre atesorarían en su corazón.

* * *

 ** _Actualidad..._**

Se miró en el espejo una vez más para darse el último visto bueno antes de andar rumbo a su destino.

Llegó al vestíbulo donde el peliverde lo esperaba.

—Tardaste —le reprochó el moreno con un poco de enfado y una notoria impaciencia.

El doctor suspiró—. Es una temporada difícil —respondió mientras buscaba sus llaves, evitando inconscientemente el contacto visual.

Zoro también suspiró. Cada día estaba más cansado y le pesaban más las heridas—. Tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti —dijo con sinceridad, pues sabía que aquella perdida había sido muy difícil para el ojigris.

Law finalmente lo miró. No sintió condescendencia ni hipocresía y le conmovió profundamente escuchar aquellas palabras. Sabía que Cora siempre estuvo orgulloso de él, pero oírlo de alguien más le hinchaba el pecho. A veces extrañaba a ese Zoro que aparecía de pronto, el animado amigo, el que sabía lo que necesitaba antes de que se lo dijera, o incluso lo descubriera él mismo—. Gracias.

Se miraron por un momento antes de salir del departamento.

Zoro conducía mientras él observaba por la ventana el paisaje, recordando días duros pero llenos de dicha.

 _"Había huido del orfanato y vivido en las calles un par de años, involucrado en una pequeña banda de traficantes de baja categoría que usaban niños para vender su mercancía, hasta que Cora lo encontró y lo "arrestó"._

 _—¿Por qué me traes a tu casa? —habían llegado a un apartamento de soltero totalmente desordenado y no muy grande—. Eres un pervertido._

 _Cora suspiró, largo y tendido, mientras cerraba la puerta—. Estarás bajo mi supervisión hasta que el caso se cierre._

 _Law había achicado los ojos con desconfianza—. Policía pervertido._

 _—¡Que no soy un pervertido!_

 _Sin darse cuenta aquel policía despistado y desordenado se había ido ganando su confianza, al grado que cuando el juicio contra los traficantes que utilizaban huérfanos estaba por acabar se había vuelto más rebelde y problemático de lo normal._

 _Cora lo había inscrito en un colegio, y aunque el policía había pensado que le costaría trabajo adaptarse, él se había puesto al corriente en menos de dos días. Le había gustado el lugar y había estado asistiendo durante toda la investigación, eso fueron casi tres años._

 _Había peleado en la escuela y roto un par de ventanas y se encontraba en la dirección aguardando a que Cora fuera, pero..._

 _—Hasta luego —se despidió de él una secretaria al salir de la dirección y dejar accidentalmente la puerta entre abierta._

 _—El niño se está volviendo un problema._

 _—Es un prodigio señorita Colleman, necesita tareas más estimulantes._

 _—Lo que necesita es que su padre lo reprenda de verdad._

 _—El señor Hotoke no puede venir, nos pidió enviar al niño con uno de sus compañeros que llegará en cinco minutos..._

 _El pequeño no se quedó más tiempo. Salió corriendo del edificio y de la escuela y se fue a vagar por la ciudad, si a Cora no le importaba lo que necesitara a él no tenía que importarle lo que Cora quisiera, ¿verdad?_

 _Había acabado en un viejo parque abandonado, sentado en un columpio de neumático. Ya era de noche cuando había comenzado a llorar. No quería estar sólo, no quería volver a esos horrendos orfanatos donde lo trataban como si fuera un apestado y no valiera nada, no quería volver a las calles a pasar hambre y frio, luchando por un pedazo de pan mohoso del basurero. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con Cora para siempre..._

 _—Law... —la voz de Cora lo hizo limpiarse los ojos desesperadamente, no quería que lo viera llorar. El rubio le alboroto el cabello con cariño—, ¿por qué huiste de la escuela?_

 _—¿Cómo si te importara? — le gritó, apartándole la mano de un golpe—. ¡Idiota! —no quería llorar, pero no podía parar de hacerlo—. ¡Lárgate y déjame aquí! —el rubio lo miró en silencio—, de todos modos vas a dejarme solo... —gimió entre lágrimas._

 _Cora suspiró y se arrodillo delante de él, de manera que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura—. No voy a abandonarte —el niño lo miró y él sonrió ampliamente—, ahora eres mi hijo y siempre cuidaré de ti."_

Por aquellos años aquel _"siempre"_ había significado _"para siempre"_ , era un niño después de todo. Ahora, cómo adulto, entendía que _"siempre"_ no necesariamente tenía que ser algo literal, y eso no volvía a las personas mentirosas ni a los momentos malos, sólo era un hecho que la vida era algo efímero y que el _"por siempre"_ de alguien a veces podía ser sólo un instante.

En su vida había perdido a muchas personas importantes, y sin darse cuenta fue levantando barreras a su alrededor, alejando a todos, evitando a la gente, anulando el contacto emocional con los demás, una barrera que el peliverde intento derribar para ayudarlo, pero que solamente Ace fue capaz de echar abajo, al menos por un tiempo.

Law, cómo estudiante de medicina y por experiencias propias, sabia lo efímera que podía ser la vida, pero también sabía lo confusa que podía ser en ocasiones, por esa razón se dejó llevar sin forzar el momento, disfrutando aquellos gratos instantes en los que, sin darse cuenta en aquel momento, comenzó a hacer amigos y sus defensas comenzaron a caer una a una gracias a aquel muchacho.

—Estás muy callado —Zoro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El ojigris suspiró sin apartar la vista de la ventana—. Casi han pasado diez años —dijo con nostalgia. Últimamente estaba teniendo demasiados recuerdos, algunos tormentosos y otros placenteros. Probablemente se debía a que se sentía viejo. Estaba en los treinta y sentía que su vida se había estancado, y en sus deseos por avanzar comenzaba a aferrarse al pasado, a aquellos momentos en los que las cosas seguían su curso natural y sus metas sólo dependían se él mismo.

Zoro apretó el volante, pero su compañero no lo notó—. Si, quién lo diría.

—Algunas noches me despierto pensando que siguen aquí —confesó mientras un terrible dolor le presionaba el pecho—, que todo fue sólo una terrible pesadilla —apretó los puños, controlando el impulso de sujetar su adolorido pecho—, y tomó el teléfono para llamar a mi padre o a alguno de ellos... pedirles un consejo o simplemente escuchar su voz...

El peliverde se tensó ante aquella confesión—. A veces pienso, también, que si siguieran aquí las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Law lo miró, preguntándose si se refería a esa relación toxica que tenía y a lo diferente que serían las cosas si Kuina no hubiera muerto. Tal vez se habría casado con ella, tal vez alguna otra chica habría acabado por conquistarlo y no estaría atrapado en aquel desastre de relación—. ¿Irán todos? —cuestionó para cambiar el tema, para alejar un poco la tensión, para tratar de que las cosas se relajaran.

—Sí. Luffy me dijo que luego quería que todos fuéramos a comer juntos.

—Ese chico busca cualquier oportunidad para hacer una fiesta —se forzó a reírse el doctor.

—Es la manera en que trata de llenar el vació —lo excusó un poco enfadado, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él o de su manera de enfrentar el duelo. Siempre había envidiado como había logrado dejar todo atrás y finalmente continuar con su vida, aunque sabía que en gran parte aquello era gracias a Vivi. La chica había sido ese bálsamo que su amigo había necesitado, especialmente luego de esa complicada relación con la obsesiva socia de su padre.

El medico notó el enfado en la voz de su amigo—. Tiene suerte —se atrevió a continuar—, algunos nunca encontramos el modo de lidiar con esas cosas.

No hablaron durante el resto del camino, no había más que se pudieran decir.

Esa tarde fueron al cementerio, donde las tumbas de muchas de las personas más importantes de sus vidas estaban levantadas. Zoro acompañó al doctor a la tumba de su padre y se separaron cuando tuvo que ir a la de Kuina. Law fue a la Ace cuando ya todos se adelantaban para irse, contemplando lo mucho que el patriarca de la familia D había gastado en aquella lapida no pudo más que sentir una triste nostalgia. _«Tal vez nunca supiste lo mucho que él te quería.»_

El accidente de trágico donde Ace había muerto estaría grabado en su memoria para siempre, pero le agradaba saber que las cosas entre los dos había quedado en paz, aunque aún sentía a ratos que lo extrañaba, aunque aún había días en los que esperaba encontrárselo en algún lugar, aunque se hubiera vuelto fanático del beisbol sólo porque le hacía falta.

La vida era algo efímero... fugaz... algo que apenas duraba un instante y que a veces hacia llorar. _«Espero que a donde hallas ido, estés pintando lienzos hermosos.»_

Si, la vida y las relaciones podían ser algo fugaz, pero algunos amores eran eternos.

* * *

 **FIN.**


	4. Para Bien o Para Mal - FranRo

**Para Bien O Para Mal.**

Mara Loneliness.

* * *

 _"Cualquiera habría creído, al mirarlos, que eran una pareja feliz, animada y sin el menor problema. Cualquiera hubiera pensado al estar cerca de ellos que la dicha era la orden del día y envidiarlos una consecuencia inevitable."_

Fue todo lo que pudo leer antes de dejar aquella revista sobre su escritorio y levantarse a observar por la ventana. Se encontraba en su oficina, en el último piso de un enorme rascacielos que él y su mejor amigo habían construido cuando la compañía fue reconocida a nivel mundial y hubo que mudarse a un lugar más grande, ellos eran los nuevos cabecillas.

Él siempre había sido un hombre llenó de entusiasmo que hacia lo que amaba. Se había graduado en arquitectura antes de los veinticinco y había trabajado duro como aprendiz en una de las más prestigiosas compañías de construcción en todo el país, ahora él y su mejor amigo eran socios y los dueños de aquella constructora. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Su vida laboral era un gran triunfo.

Antes de los treinta él y su socio estaban en la cima del mundo. Sus rostros aparecían repetidas veces en las revistas de millonarios y, por qué no decirlos, en las revistas _del corazón_ más populares del país. Eran los solteros más cotizados antes de cumplir los treinta, y vaya que lo disfrutaban. Él, particularmente había adorado y disfrutado bastante ser tan popular; su carisma natural y desinhibición le habían valido para tener siempre las más bellas mujeres de la farándula. Hermosas, portentosas, espectaculares... pero terriblemente frías, huecas y superfluas. A los treinta y dos años había decidido que por más guapas que fueran no era prudente tener nada serio con ellas, pues siempre le causaban problemas, así que había preferido dejar a esas mujeres para los flirteos y los ratos de ocio en los que necesitara simplemente pasar el rato.

No era de los que se lamentaban, de hecho prefería _hacer de tripas corazón_ y seguir adelante, aunque tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones. No quería preguntarse porque seguía conservando aquella vieja revista en el cajón de su escritorio, y tampoco quería preguntarse qué tanto seguía afectándole aquello, pero lo cierto era que ahí estaba a las once de la mañana aun en su oficina bebiendo coñac y deseando que las cosas hubieran sido, aunque sea, un poco diferente.

Miró de reojo la revista en donde él y su ex esposa aparecían cada uno en una mitad de un corazón roto, ¡esas revistas eran un jodido chiste!

Suspiró cansado. Con el pasar de los años, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho diferente, en las cosas que no debió haber dicho, o las que si debió decir...

Ya había bajado del edificio, dejándole a su secretaria a su socia claro que no quería que nadie lo molestara aquel día, y al cerrar la puerta de su auto luchó por alejar aquellos pensamientos tristes de una vez por todas. Aunque no pudiera dejar de pensar en Robin ni un solo día.

* * *

La peliazul se dejó abrazar por la morena, aunque no pudo contener su pesar—. Me da pena contigo, Robin.

La aludida le sonrió—. Te hace falta ser un poco más egoísta.

Vivi se mordió el labio inferior—. No puedo.

—Es una tontería que no disfrutes ese día por sentirte mal por los demás —sentenció la arqueóloga—, no quiero imaginarme como te pondrías al meditar que millones de personas están muriendo en este momento.

La peliazul emitió un chillido de angustia.

Nami suspiró mientras observaba a la arqueóloga reír—. Bien, ya basta —se puso de pie y rodeó a las dos chicas para sujetar a su amiga del bachillerato por los hombros—. Hoy es un gran día y lo vas a disfrutar.

—Pero...

La pelinaranja le sonrió de manera maternal—. Robin sólo está siendo ella —amabas miraron a la mayor, quien les sonrió amablemente—. Es tu boda, así que relájate.

La peliazul rió con nerviosismo—. Eso no ayuda mucho.

Nami mordió sus labios al darse cuenta que no estaba siendo de útil.

—No te preocupes —sentenció la morena, sentándose en la cama—. El pasado ya paso y el futuro es insondable. Hoy sólo importa que vas a entregar tu vida al hombre que amas, para bien o para mal.

Las jóvenes sonrieron conmovidas y ella dibujo esa sonrisa que llevaba años ensayando tan bien, esa que parecía real y sincera, esa que dibujaba cuando sentía que un pedacito de su corazón se desmoronaba para ya no volverse a levantar.

El padre de Vivi entró y alabó la belleza de su hija con toda la dulzura y amor que sólo puede mostrar un padre en un momento cómo aquel, y tomándola del brazo la guió al último lugar al que quería llevarla, pero al único dónde sabía que tenía que acompañarla hasta el final, cómo su primer día de escuela, en el que se moría de miedo por dejarla ir sola, pero que sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Al final había descubierto que su pequeña había crecido, igual que ese día, por más que él siguiera viéndola cómo una niña, su pequeña había crecido. Ahora era una maravillosa y hermosa mujer, y cuál mariposa que rompe su crisálida estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo.

Nami anduvo tras ellos ajustando el vestido y el velo, apurándole el ramo y haciendo su papel de dama de honor.

Robin suspiró con pesadez en cuanto se quedó sola. Era otra de las madrinas así que sabía que no debía tardarse. Se miró al espejo, se ajustó el entallado vestido fucsia y se retocó el maquillaje, dibujando esa sonrisa que tantas veces había ensayado.

* * *

Condujo con la música a todo volumen, cantando a pulmón las letras de "Soul King", así que no le sorprendió llegar sin pensar más las cosas.

—¡Franky! —La alegre voz de Luffy lo recibió con entusiasmo—. ¡Es genial que vinieras! —El chico no había cambiado mucho en aquellos años, pese a todo lo que había tenido que vivir. Estaba tan sonriente cómo siempre, ataviado con un elegante esmoquin negro.

Usopp lo apartó del peliazul, para que lo dejara entrar—. Esta más hiperactivo que de costumbre —se burló—. No le hagas mucho caso.

El peliazul les sonrió—. No iba a privarlos de mi SUPER presencia —sentenció mientras hacia una pose infantil provocando las risas de ambos.

—Espero que esta vez asistan todos —sentenció el de cabello rizado una vez que las risas cedieron—, la última vez las cosas estaban muy desanimadas.

El mayor los abrazo a ambos por los hombros—. Esta es una ocasión especial y no iba a perdérmela por nada del mundo —les aseguro para animarlos—, y te aseguro que ninguno lo hará.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente—. ¿De verdad lo crees?

Franky le revolvió el cabello de manera fraternal—. Eres el chicle que nos mantiene unidos —informó con obviedad—, nadie va a perderse tu boda.

El trio rió animada y sonoramente, sobresaltando a varios meseros que transitaban por el lugar. El timbre volvió a sonar, pero en esta ocasión no fueron ellos quienes abrieron, sino uno de los empleados de la mansión.

—¿A qué hora abrimos las cervezas? —la voz del pelirrojo los hizo voltear. Eustass llegó acompañado de su hermana y su mejor amigo, quienes abrazaron al ataviado novio, estrujándole el traje.

—¡Hey! —Una voz seria los interrumpió —. Estas arrugando el traje —regaño Sabo a su hermano menor, ajustándole la ropa y acomodándole el cabello.

Luffy se retorció un poco fastidiado—. No es para tanto.

El mayor de los D suspiró pesadamente—. Créeme, si hay un día que no querrás parecer vagabundo, ese es hoy.

—¡Iremos al buffet! —sentenció la pelirrosa mientras andaba con los chicos rumbo al jardín.

Luffy se estiró tratando de verlos—. ¿Van a venir Zoro y Law?

—Seguro no tardan —respondió Kid con indiferencia.

Anduvieron con entusiasmo por el jardín. La chica concentro su atención en la enorme mesa de buffet que aún estaba siendo servida. El rubio silbó ante tanto lujo mientras Usopp les contaba la _"historia"_ de las esculturas que estaban adornando magnánimamente el jardín.

Kid dio una patada al césped—. Esto es un circo —comentó con fastidio.

El grupo guardo silencio y lo observó con curiosidad—. No deberías decir eso —sentenció Usopp, quien ante la mirada fulminante que recibió se ocultó detrás de Franky, pero no por ello dejó de hablar—. Creo que todo el mundo sueña con este día.

El pelirrojo se burló de manera despectiva—. No Law y yo.

Bonney masajeó su cuello, nerviosa—. Tú estás seguro, qué Law no... —Cuestionó con tiento—, lo han hablado.

—No tenemos que hablarlo —zanjó enfadado—. Es ridículo —sentenció con obviedad—. Es un gasto inútil y no es garantía de nada... nada está asegurado —concluyó de manera sombría.

Killer observó la manga doblada de su saco, en el lugar donde debería estar su brazo, al igual que el resto, pero sólo él se atrevió a acercarse y sujetar su hombro. Cuando eran jóvenes habían soñado con tener su propio grupo de rock, y cuando más cercano parecía aquel sueño, todo se había zanjado de golpe con accidente brutal. No había mucho que decir. Algunos habían muerto y otros habían sobrevivido terriblemente destrozados—. Eustass...

El pelirrojo sacudió el hombro, apartándolo con brusquedad. Tomó una botella de whisky de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí y le dio un largo sorbo—. Las bodas son inútiles —continuó—, y generalmente no duran para siempre —zanjó apartándose del grupo.

La mayoría vio a Franky de reojo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El ambiente ya estaba demasiado tenso como para decir cualquier cosa.

El mayor les sonrió despreocupadamente y se alzó de hombros—. Jóvenes —dijo a modo de broma, cómo si aquello explicara todo. Hubo risas nerviosas y el grupo se disipó, dejándolo sólo. Bonney y Killer fueron a buscar a Kid, para evitar que se emborrachara demasiado temprano acabara arruinando la boda. Usopp tenía que ir por su esposa embarazada para acompañarla, tenía treinta y dos semanas y la paranoia no le permitía dejarla sola más de quince minutos.

Franky metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, observando cada detalle tan cuidadosamente colocado, desde los lirios a modo de luces colgados majestuosamente alrededor de la los asientos, hasta el portentoso altar que el mismo había tallado a mano para el novio.

Suspiró pesadamente. Luffy era la goma que los unía a todos, aunque lo dijeran de broma en el fondo sabía que era verdad, pues de una u otra manera todos se habían conocido gracias al pequeño, incluso Robin y él.

 _"Ella era tutora de Luffy cuando este iba en la preparatoria, ella estaba en la universidad estudiando arqueología, pero daba clases particulares para sustentar sus estudios. Su tutor, Saul D Jaguar era primo tercero del abuelo de Luffy, así que ella era parte de la familia y ayudaba de vez en cuando al pequeño desastre de los Monkey D._

 _Franky era un reconocido arquitecto y había sido solicitado para restaurar el mausoleo de la familia, y aunque él no solía aceptar ese tipo de trabajos, su socio y casi hermano lo había apremiado a que lo tomara por las influencias y contactos que tenía la familia Monkey D en el mundo._

 _Había aceptado aquel trabajo de mala gana, pero al final ni siquiera había pensado en ello, no después de ver por primera vez la escultural y hermosa figura de la morena en picnic en el jardín en compañía del curioso niño mono._

 _Luffy era muy activo, o más bien hiperactivo, además de extremadamente curioso. Había acabado pegado a él haciéndole preguntas sobre su trabajo la primera semana, por consecuencia la hermosa morena había terminado presentándose. Al poco tiempo el chico se aburrió de curiosear por ahí, pero él y Robin se encontraron charlando de arquitectura medieval, compartiendo datos históricos sobre aquella construcción y disfrutando de la compañía del otro con una familiaridad embriagadora._

 _Ambos amaban la historia de la arquitectura, admiraban a los mismos grandes maestros y disfrutaban de las mismas citas, libros y parajes. Ellos eran el uno para el otro..."_

Un nuevo suspiró lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó como las personas comenzaban a llegar y a tomar sus respectivos lugares y miró su reloj. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, presionó el puente de su nariz para relajarse.

— ¿Nostálgico?

La voz de Zoro acabó de espabilarlo—. Creo que es inevitable —respondió alzándose de hombros.

El peliverde le palmeó la espalda a modo de consuelo—. Seguro un día ya no dolerá.

Franky sonrió y contempló el altar una vez más—. Es justo lo que me digo cada mañana.

Hubo un silenció triste tras aquellas palabras, un silenció que Law disipó un poco aclarando su garganta—. Eustass ya llegó.

El mayor le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y Zoro suspiró y giró los ojos con fastidio—. ¿No puedes estar cinco segundos sin preguntar por él?

Antes de que Law respondiera una sonora carcajada de Franky lo interrumpió—. Es su novio Zoro, qué esperabas.

—Un poco penos de dependencia, quizás —se burló.

Law frunció el ceño con incredulidad al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Yo no dependo de él—se defendió—, sólo me preocupa —suspiró mirando a su alrededor—. La ultima boda a la que fuimos se subió al escenario completamente ebrio y azotó a los músicos por tocar _"basura"_ —les recordó en un susurro, llenó de vergüenza.

Ambos recordaron el desafortunado incidente en la boda de Usopp y Kaya. Rieron bajito. Aquello había sido un show con letras mayúsculas. El pelirrojo había tenido un ataque de desesperó ante la suave música que no paraban de tocar y que estaba durmiendo a todos los invitados y se había subido al escenario a _"enseñarles"_ cómo debía hacerse aquello. Usopp había tratado de bajarlo y había terminado con la cara en el ponche.

Franky finalmente optó por decirle hacia donde se había ido, no sin antes advertirle que había escapado con una botella de whisky en las manos. El cirujano se fue a toda velocidad en busca de su problemático novio, y Zoro se despidió amablemente, después de todo él era el padrino y debía estar en la ceremonia junto a Luffy.

Una vez más se quedó solo, observando todo envuelto en la nostalgia...

 _"La noche después de que terminara con la restauración la familia Monkey D había ofrecido una ostentosa fiesta en su honor. Una cosa si era segura Iceburg sabía de relaciones públicas, pues se había presentado al evento y había dado el mismo la mayoría de las ruedas de prensa promocionando la compañía que recién habían comenzado a dirigir juntos. No obstante él estaba completamente absortó en sus propios pensamientos._

 _Aquel día era el último que iba a estar en aquella mansión._

 _—Deberías estar feliz._

 _Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonriente mirada de Luffy, quien llevaba una soda en lata abierta y otra cerrada que le estaba ofreciendo._

 _Franky le sonrió y aceptó la bebida de buena gana—. Lo estoy —aseguró—. No todos los días hacen una fiesta en honor de uno._

 _Luffy rió—. Te sorprendería la clase de fiestas que hacen aquí —luego dio un gran sorbo a su bebida, para acabársela y eructar escandalosamente—. Es asombroso el trabajo que hiciste._

 _El arquitecto sonrió con orgullo ante aquel cumplido—. Dudo que la mitad de los presentes entiendan un pelo al respecto._

 _—No lo hacen —reconoció el menor mirando el bullicioso gentío que se daba aires de conocedor ante los reporteros—. La mayoría con suerte leyó un artículo al respecto en el periódico —dijo sin borrar su amplia y jovial sonrisa, al tiempo que hurgaba su nariz descuidadamente—, los demás son felices inflándose el ego con falacias._

 _Franky abrió y dio un sorbo a su soda—. Eso no es muy alentador._

 _—Funciona igual —respondió el pequeño alzándose de hombros—. Contrataran tu compañía dándose aires de expertos por hacerlo y seguirán inflando sus egos en embustes y banalidades._

 _El peliazul observó a los adinerados invitados reconociendo la verdad en las palabras del menor._

 _Luffy se sujetó la nuca con ambas manos, regresando a su relajado semblante de siempre, cómo si no hubiera dicho nada aun—. La única que entiende esto de verdad es Robin, y en lugar de estar aquí vanagloriándose por eso, está en el mausoleo, contemplándolo —el mayor lo miró desconcertado—. Es una pena que tengas que irte —le sonrió con sinceridad—, ella de verdad disfrutaba tu compañía."_

Se sentó en su lugar tras otro pesado suspiro. Extrañaba todo, cada detalle de ella, desde su sonrisa falsa hasta su sincera y armoniosa risa real, desde su triste mirada llena de miedos y secretos, hasta aquellos ojos que lo habían mirado llenos de amor, sólo a él. Cada detalle que recordaba en ella era perfecto, su amor por la arquitectura y la arqueología eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban, pues no la veían tan feliz salvo cuando hablaba de su trabajo.

En poco tiempo se encontró acompañado por el gruñón grupo de Law, quien se disculpaba con todos los invitados, llenó de vergüenza, mientras Kid no paraba de decirle que no les debía nada a esa bola de ricachones engreídos y lanzaba uno que otro gruñido ante las miradas desaprobatorias que recibía de los aludidos. Sin duda el pelirrojo se había bebido toda la botella de whisky a capela.

La marcha comenzó a sonar y uno a uno comenzaron a desfilar por la alfombra los padrinos y las damas de honor, donde iba ella...

 _"Luego de su charla con Luffy había ido al mausoleo, donde la hermosa mujer contemplaba los trabajos de restauración con genuina admiración, acariciando los pilares con extrema delicadeza._

 _Él se acercó a ella con sigilo, pero no con el suficiente—. Hiciste un trabajo asombroso —le dijo ella sin volverse a mirarlo, cómo si tuviera ojos en la espalda._

 _—No lo hice solo —admitió él._

 _La joven se giró a verlo incrédula—. ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió desconcertada—. Estuve contigo casi todos los días y no vino nadie más a ayudarte —le recordó._

 _Él caminó hasta a ella de manera decidida y sujeto sus pequeñas y suaves manos—. Así es —asintió—. No vino nadie a parte de ti._

 _Robin rió con suavidad y sinceridad—. No pensaras darme crédito por hacerte la charla —refirió—. No lo permitiría —se apartó de él para volver a contemplar el lugar—. Esto es, todo, obra tuya._

 _—Sólo lo restauré —la interrumpió, restándole importancia—. La belleza ya estaba aquí._

 _Ella se recargó en un pilar, observando el cielo estrellado—. Es una pena que tengas que irte —medió en voz alta, de manera desinhibida—. Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver._

 _—Puedo venir a visitarte._

 _—No si se estrella tu avión y mueres en el camino —respondió con ese tétrico humor negro que él ya le conocía tan bien, y que había aprendido a reconocer cómo una forma en la que ella ocultaba sus miedos al desastre, riéndose de ello._

 _El caminó hasta ella y la tomó de las manos, haciéndola mirarlo—. Si eso pasara jamás me perdonaría no haber hecho esto._

 _Aquella fue la primera vez que la besó, la primera vez que sus labios se encontraron con una desquiciante suavidad que poco a poco comenzó a volverse más apremiante, más desesperada... y quizás la habría tomado ahí mismo si las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales no los hubieran vuelto a la realidad."_

El vitoreó general lo regreso a la realidad para contemplar a la feliz pareja besarse y escuchar a Luffy gritar con ganas _"Estoy casado"_ mientras alzaba los brazos como si fuera la estrella de un show.

* * *

El evento fue majestuoso. Cómo no serlo entre semejantes y austeras familias. Cada detalle había sido planeado hasta el cansancio, una y mil veces.

Y así cómo había empezado, entre prisas, carreras y nervios, así había terminado. Los novios se despidieron para ir rumbo al aeropuerto en una limosina. Hubo lágrimas vítores, risas y finalmente todo había llegado a su fin.

Uno a uno todos los invitados comenzaron a irse, agradeciendo a los anfitriones y despidiéndose con alegría, después de todo la fiesta había sido un espectáculo de los grandes.

Nami se estiró cansada—. Es aburrido estar casada con el chef —se quejó afligida—, tengo que quedarme hasta que todos se vayan.

Robin le sonrió amablemente, como llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche—. Dudo que eso te moleste en realidad.

La peliroja rió—. Tienes razón —reconoció con emoción mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala—. No se lo vayas a decir porque suele ponerse muy pesado —pidió a modo de secreto entre risas. A simple vista no lo parecía, pero había bebido demasiado—, pero amo estar casada con él —suspiró—. Es perfecto.

La arqueóloga le sujeto un hombro y le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida—. Todos lo son, querida —luego de eso se alejó en silencio hasta el umbral. _«Hasta que dejan de serlo.»_

Salió de la enorme mansión y observo el hermoso y despejado cielo estrellado que adornaba con su manto, y su ensayada sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca pesarosa que le recordaba una noche similar años atrás, en la que había besado por vez primera al único hombre que lograría cruzar las barreras que había levantado en su vida.

 _"Nunca había conocido a su padre, y su madre, una famosa exploradora y arqueóloga la había dejado a cargo de unos amigos de su familia para ir a explorar el mundo y vivir los sueños que había planeado con su esposo. Las noches solitarias habían sido duras y pesadas, pero se había refugiado en los libros de su madre, sintiendo que la conocía cada vez que leía lo mismo que ella._

 _Una tarde, tras volver del colegio había un auto militar estacionado afuera de la casa donde cuidaban de ella. Esa tarde un almirante y un vicealmirante le habían explicado que su madre había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas y destrozaron la casa en busca de algo que ella no sabía que era..._

 _Por la tarde y tras terminar de destruir todo su mundo, un hombre se acercó a ella mientas daba vueltas en un columpio de neumático en el patio de atrás—. No estés triste pequeña —le sonrió._

 _Ella lo miró con expresión vacía—. No tengo a nadie —respondió con una sequedad devastadora—. Sólo tenía a mi madre y nunca le importe._

 _El hombre rascó su nuca angustiado, pero se ordenó volverle a sonreír—. Nadie nace completamente solo en este mundo, algún día encontraras quien luchara por ti, y tendrás un sitio que llamar hogar —ella le miró, completamente desconcertada—. ¡Maten siempre esa sonrisa!_

 _Y eso había hecho. Había sonreído siempre, aun cuando por dentro se estuviera muriendo, aun cuando el dolor la consumiera lentamente, siempre había sonreído con la esperanza de encontrar a esas personas._

 _Cuando dejó su pueblo natal para ir a la ciudad, donde Saul, el vicealmirante que la había animado de pequeña, le había ofrecido un hogar, había pensado que toda esa esperanza estaba cayendo en saco roto._

 _Conoció a Luffy y a sus amigos, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que realmente pertenecía a alguna parte, que realmente había personas a las que podía llamar familia."_

Limpió sus ojos antes de solicitar su auto al acomodador. Sonrió otra vez, después de todo era lo mejor que sabía hacer...

 _"—Quieres por favor quitar esa estúpida y falsa sonrisa y tomarme en serio por una vez en tu vida._

 _Franky estaba molestó aquella noche, lo recordaba con claridad. Llevaban un par de años casados, pero desde que ella había terminado su maestría y había comenzado de a hablar de ir a unas excavaciones en Egipto para hacerse de su doctorado las cosas se habían tornado muy tensas entre los dos._

 _Ella siempre evitaba discutir. Sonreía e ignoraba los problemas para mantener la paz entre los dos, pero con el tiempo se estaba dando cuenta que aquello lo único que lograba era hacerle daño. Sentía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro poco a poco, y estaba segura que pronto no podría soportarlo más... aun así le sonrió a su esposo, tratando de calmarlo—. No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió._

 _Él caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación como un animal enfurecido, tratando de calmarse un poco—. De ESA sonrisa —enfatizo al tiempo que la señalaba—, la que pones cuando crees que lo que digo no importa y me ignoras evadiendo los problemas._

 _Ella lamió sus labios tratando de mantener la calma—. Yo no creo que lo que dices no importa... —susurró._

 _—Pero siempre haces lo mismo —sentenció él—. Siempre sonríes así, cambias el tema y evades todo._

 _Robin apartó la mirada con culpabilidad. Jamás había hecho aquello para molestarlo, sólo intentaba llevar las cosas en paz... en armonía—. No es lo que crees..._

 _—Entonces hablémoslo de una vez —la interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de nuestro futuro, de nuestra familia?_

 _—Nada tiene que cambiar —respondió ella con calma—, nos veremos durante las vacaciones y todo seguirá como hasta ahora..._

 _— ¿Y cuándo se supone que tendremos hijos? —La interrumpió otra vez— ¿Cuándo daremos el siguiente paso?_

 _Ella suspiró con pesar, pues había estado evadiendo aquello desde el primer día que él lo mencionó—. No quiero hijos..._

 _— ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _—Desde que mi madre me abandono con unos extraños para recorrer el mundo._

 _Hubo silencio, un silencio frio y desolador que le quemaba el alma._

 _Franky se sentó en el sofá y se frotó el rostro con desesperación—. Yo no soy un extraño._

 _—Eso da igual —zanjó ella—, no voy a tener hijos para dejarlos abandonados._

 _—No tienes que hacerlo... —intentó razonar él._

 _— ¿Y qué sugieres? —esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió—. Debo renunciar a mis sueños para que tú cumplas los tuyos..._

 _Aquella noche había sido el principio del fin, de un final prolongado más de la cuenta. El final, según lo veía ella, de algo que no debió ser."_

El acomodador llegó con su auto, y ella agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

Subió a su coche dispuesta a irse cuando el alboroto de otro de los acomodadores con uno de los invitados llamó su atención. Sonrió al reconocer el tupe del hombre que exigía su coche alegando no encontrarse en un _"estado tan inconveniente"—_. ¡Oye! —Le gritó, obteniendo fácilmente su atención —, ¿quieres que te lleve?

El del tupe paso de la sorpresa a la alegría en un segundo—. Con una mujer tan guapa me voy hasta la luna —soltó con galantería, haciéndola reír con sinceridad.

Ella le hizo una seña para que subiera y dejara al pobre acomodar en paz, quien suspiró aliviado al ver el coche alejarse en el camino—. ¿Dónde te dejo? —cuestionó ella con la mirada en el camino.

El contempló la escultural figura de su ex esposa con deleite—. En tu recamara... —respondió, un poco por el alcohol, un poco por la esperanza...

 _"Cuando finalmente habían firmado el divorcio habían ido juntos a su departamento en una especie de catarsis._

 _Robin había ido a su habitación a por sus maletas mientras Franky se había dirigido al bar a servirse un coñac—. ¿Estas segura que no quieres el departamento? —inquirió él, por millonésima vez mientras lo observaba recogiendo sus cosas silenciosamente—. Esta es, después de todo, tu casa._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza—. No soportaría estar aquí —confesó. Franky podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ella había sido completamente honesta, sin tapujos, sin mentiras... y esa había sido una de esas veces—, cada rincón de este lugar me recordaría lo que tuvimos y ya no será más._

 _Él se levantó y caminó hasta ella abrazándola desde la espalda, por la cintura, y besándole el cuello con suavidad—. No te vayas... —suplicó, desesperado—, arreglemos esto... yo..._

 _—Ya firmamos todo —le cortó ella, apartándose de manera dolorosa. Cerró los ojos con pesar, pues desde que habían iniciado aquel doloroso proceso había añorado con escucharle decir aquello. Desde que había comenzado con el dolor del duelo había esperado que un indicio, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que le demostrara que él estaba dispuesto a continuar, a "luchar por ella". Esa tarde mientras firmaba los papeles de divorcio había dejado ir todo la esperanza que le quedaba en corazón, convenciéndose de que no quedaba nada más._

 _El peliazul volvió a besarle el cuello y la abrazó con más fuerza—. Quédate conmigo —suplicó una vez más, desesperado—, al menos esta noche..._

 _La arqueóloga apretó aún más fuerte los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera apagada. Algo dentro de ella acabo de romperse, desquebrajándose tanto que el hueco que quedó en su lugar comenzó a sofocarla. Pronto necesito aire, espacio, salir de ahí..._

 _Se apartó de su ex con desesperación y se giró a mirarlo con esa sonrisa ensayada que llevaba años perfeccionando—. Hoy no... quizá... en otra ocasión... —apretó los labios al terminar aquella frase, temiendo que se escuchara el quiebre de su voz. Tomó sus maletas y salió de ahí a toda prisa, sujetando su pecho, derramando su llanto... dejando todos y cada uno de los pequeños trozos de su alma en aquel departamento que alguna vez había llamado hogar._

 _Todo había terminado... para bien o para mal..."_

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se estacionaba—. Estoy hablando en serio —sentenció con cierto grado de enfado en su voz.

Franky sonrió. Le daba gusto que fuera más expresiva y ya no tratará de arreglar todo con aquella falsa sonrisa—. Yo también —respondió con seriedad. Sujetó la mano que la mujer tenía en la palanca de las velocidades—. Robin... —ella lo miró con incredulidad e incertidumbre—, aun te amo —confesó, presionando aquella suave mano—. Nunca he dejado de amarte.

La aludida le sonrió con toda la dulzura y el amor que le había sonreído aquella noche bajo los fuegos artificiales. Lentamente se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro y se besaron con suavidad. Ella le acarició la mejilla con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón—. Yo también te amo —respondió mientras se apartaba de él poco a poco.

Franky pudo sentir como aquella oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos. Escuchó los seguros del auto abrirse y comprendió la despedida—. Pero no es suficiente... —suspiró con pesar.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba desabrocharse el cinturón y bajar del coche—. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

Él se inclinó en el umbral del coche con una mueca que intentaba hacer pasar por una sonrisa—. Me dio gusto verte —confesó con voz ahogada mientras cerraba la puerta y la observaba a través de la ventana—, estás más hermosa que la última vez...

—Adiós —respondió ella justo antes de arrancar y perderse en el camino.

Él levantó la vista hacia el cielo y apretó los ojos dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que había acumulado con los años.

Aún a esas alturas no podía evitar reprocharse haber sido tan idiota cuando joven, no haber dicho aquellas palabras en el justo momento que se le habían atravesado en el pecho, aun le dolía pensar que pudo haber arreglado las cosas si hubiese tenido el valor de decirle que lo único que necesitaba en la vida era a ella... pero ya no importaba más, todo había terminado... para bien... o para mal.

* * *

 **Fin.**


	5. Dulce Amor - LuVi

**Dulce Amor.**

* * *

 _"Si me preguntaran qué es el amor me costaría trabajo definirlo, no porque no lo conozca sino porque creo que definirlo es limitarlo."_

 _Mara Loneliness._

* * *

 **Se miró en el espejo una vez más antes de acomodarse la corbata—. ¿Es normal que sienta vértigo? —inquirió a su hermano mayor al verlo atravesar la puerta gracias al espejo.**

 **—Bastante normal.**

 **Suspiró mientras se contemplaba una vez más. El moño estaba perfecto, al igual que el prendedor de su solapa—. Estoy más nervioso que en mi primer juego oficial.**

 **—¿No iras a echarte para atrás ahora?**

 **La voz de Zoro lo hizo mirar a su derecha, e infló las mejillas de manera infantil ante el tono burlón de su amigo, igual que siempre lo había hecho—. Por supuesto que no.**

 **—¡Bien! —Usopp se levantó de su asiento entusiasmado—, porque ya es hora.**

 **Luffy asintió, acomodó su saco y emprendió la marcha. Aquel era el momento más importante de su vida y ya nada volvería a ser como antes.**

 **Su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar...**

* * *

Él era alguien bastante despreocupado, en parte porque no le gustaba tomarse las cosas muy en serio y en parte porque nunca había tenido verdaderos problemas. Monkey D Luffy era el hijo más joven de una de las familias más prominentes de la ciudad capital, y porque no decirlo, de todo el país. Nunca le había faltado nada, ni emocional ni económicamente hablando, así que ser un alegre y despreocupado adolecente era lo más normal.

Tenía diecisiete años e iba en segundo año de preparatoria. No era muy brillante, pero sí muy determinado. De pequeño había conocido a Shanks Akagami, el mediocampista estrella y capitán del equipo de soccer más popular del país, así que se había propuesto ser jugador profesional igual que él, pero no sólo eso, iba a ser el mejor del mundo.

Ese era su sueño.

Era el mejor jugador de la preparatoria y muchos equipos querían reclutarlo, pero su padre insistía en que hiciera las cosas de manera _"sensata"_ y le había hecho prometer que jugaría a nivel universitario a la par que hacia una carrera, tal cual había hecho su ídolo en sus inicios, obviamente él había aceptado el reto, si Shanks había podido él no tendría inconveniente, el problema era que él nunca había sido una persona muy brillante y para entrar a una universidad con una beca deportiva necesitaba una calificación de B como mínimo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La dulce voz de mujer sacó a Luffy de su ensimismamiento. Estaba sentado en las escaleras del edificio administrativo sujetando un sobre entre las manos. Levantó la vista para mirar a la chica—. No quiero ir a casa.

Vivi se sentó junto a él. Lo observó en silencio algunos segundos antes de decidirse a decir algo—. Vas a perderte la hora de la comida.

El estómago de Luffy gruñó, como si acabara de recordar que tenía hambre. Ella sonrió.

—Quiero jugar soccer —dijo él tras varios minutos de silencio. Ella lo miró—. Quiero ser el mejor jugador del mundo... —su rostro se iluminaba siempre que decía aquello, pero en esa ocasión estaba demasiado preocupado—, pero creo que mi padre sólo busca la manera de impedirlo —suspiró estrujando un poco el sobre entre sus manos—. Supongo que quiere que estudie administración como Ace, o que entre a la escuela militar como Sabo...

—Yo no creo eso —lo interrumpió la chica, haciendo que la mirara—. Creo que tu padre sólo quiere que hagas de la forma correcta en lugar de sólo dejar la escuela y lanzarte a la aventura —Luffy la miró con suspicacia, y ella se ruborizo un poco y apartó la mirada, pero siguió hablando—. Si él no quisiera que cumplieras tu sueño te habría dejado saltar al vacio esterando que fracasaras...

—Yo no voy a fracasar —se quejó él, inflando las mejillas en un berrinche infantil.

—Claro que no —le sonrió ella— y tu padre también lo sabe, pero también es mayor y sabe que no jugaras soccer toda tu vida —el chico la miró completamente confundido—. Un día tendrás que retirarte, y él quiere que tengas un plan, que sepas lo que harás después.

El chico de cabellera negra abrió los ojos muy grandes a causa de la sorpresa que le provocaba entender que su padre no era el perverso ogro que siempre había creído—. ¡Tienes razón! —gritó entusiasmado.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, el ánimo le había vuelto repentinamente y a ella le gusta más verlo llenó de aquel entusiasmo.

Luffy se levantó de golpe y tomó a la chica de las manos para que hiciera lo mismo y así poder darle un fortísimo abrazo—. ¡Vivi, eres la mejor! —la hizo girar un par de veces antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y soltarla.

Salió corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a la chica sonrojada y en trance por algunos minutos.

.

.

Llegó a casa con las boletas de calificaciones en la mano. Tocó el timbre, pero apenas la puesta se abrió arrolló al mayordomo y corrió al comedor, donde su padre y hermano ya debían estar sentados.

Se detuvo en seco en medio de su padre y su hermano mayor. Respiraba agitadamente a causa de la carrera—. ¡Las tengo! —anunció levantando el sobre.

Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba que sirvieran la comida. Miró al más joven de sus hijos de reojo.

— Luffy no debes correr así por la casa —le reprendió su hermano mayor, Ace.

El muchacho se talló la nariz descuidadamente—. Si, lo sé —respondió entre risas.

Dragón, su padre, bajó el periódico y tomó el sobre con las calificaciones de su hijo. Escudriñó de manera solemne el contenido ante la mirada expectante de los dos—. Luffy —el joven se irguió—, ve a asearte y luego baja a comer —le ordenó.

Luffy abrió los labios, quería preguntarle cómo habían salido sus notas, pero los volvió a cerrar y se dio la vuelta para hacer lo que su padre le había pedido.

— Por cierto... —el preparatoriano se detuvo en la puerta—. Una B es buena, pero esfuérzate más.

Una enorme sonrisa abarcó todo el rostro del muchacho, su mundo estaba comenzando a cambiar.

* * *

Aquella noche organizó una gran fiesta. Su hermano invitó a unos amigos que tenían una banda para que tocaran y él le pidió a Sanji que organizara la comida para él evento. El rubio no tuvo problema, la familia de Luffy siempre pagaba bien por la comida y el restaurante de su padre era uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

Anduvo por el salón observando como Usopp y Kaya llenaban todo de artículos de fiesta hasta que se aburrió, luego merodeó por la cocina probando todo lo que pudo hasta que Sanji lo echara a patadas de ahí. Finalmente había terminado sentado frente al reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, hurgándose la nariz y esperando que llegara alguien para no aburrirse más.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Nami y su hermana mayor y novia de Ace, Nojiko. La chica de cabello celeste había subido a la habitación de su hermano mientras la pelinaranja se texteaba con su mejor amiga para saber a qué hora pensaba llegar—. No puedo creer que Vivi pensara en dejarme plantada —refunfuñó cruzando brazos y piernas. Estaba sentada en un mullido sofá, cerca de la silla que tenía Luffy frente a la chimenea.

—No va a venir —se quejó él con decepción.

—Claro que va a venir —sentenció—. Lo que me molesta es que pensara en no hacerlo.

—No puedes culparla —canturreó Usopp detrás de ella mientras colocaba algunas serpentinas en los candelabros.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Luffy, ladeando la cabeza.

—Es todo tú culpa por ser tan despistado —le regaño la chica, lanzándole un cojín al rostro.

— ¿Mi culpa? —repitió sin entender nada.

—No creo que debas esforzarte —dijo el de la larga nariz a su amiga—, dudo que el entienda de lo que hablas —ella asintió con la cabeza de forma pesarosa.

— ¿Por qué es mi culpa? —insistió el aburrido anfitrión.

—Lo sé —se alzó de hombros, dirigiéndose a Usopp e ignorando a Luffy—. Nunca voy a entender porque esta tan colada...

—Nami, por qué es mi culpa —Luffy había sujetado a la chica de los hombros y había comenzado a zarandearla.

A la chica se le saltó una vena en la frente.

.

.

Quince minutos más tarde Zoro llegó junto a Law, su compañero de piso, al mismo tiempo que la banda que tocaría aquella noche. Al parecer se habían topado en la entrada—. Así que estás listo para las audiciones del próximo año —dijo el peliverde al entrar, pero su mejor amigo no se movió de su lugar—. Luffy —lo zarandeó un poco y el chico cayó inconsciente al suelo. Zoro se alarmó al instante. Incluso Law corrió a socorrerlo, pero aparentemente sólo tenía un chichón en la cabeza. El peliverde suspiró aliviado—. Un día de estos lo vas a matar —refirió a Nami.

La chica miró hacia otro lado indignada—. Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice algo.

—Ese golpe tiene todo tu sello —sentenció con obviedad.

Usopp rió—. Te dije que tus golpes son inconfundibles.

— ¡Cállate!

El de cabello ondulado se achicó aterrado, alejándose de ella.

Law terminó de despertarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

Luffy bostezó como quien despierta de una siesta—. ¿Ya está la comida?

El ojigris parpadeó confundido—. Ni idea.

Hubo una carcajada general y el ambiente se relajó bastante.

.

.

La banda tocaba rock clásico de las grandes bandas en general, salvo un par de canciones inéditas que iban bastante bien con la estridente voz del vocalista. La comida, igual que siempre, estaba deliciosa. La mayoría disfrutaba de la música desde su sitió, sólo algunas parejas estaban en la pista, entre ellas Ace y Nojiko.

Law se levantó y dijo algo a Zoro al oído antes de salir del salón.

— ¿Está todo bien? —inquirió Vivi, preocupada.

El peliverde se alzó de hombros— Sólo está cansado.

— ¿Quién? —Luffy llegó con un enorme plato de camarones fritos y se sentó en medio de los dos.

Zoro tomó un camarón de la bandeja—. Law.

— ¿Se fue? —inquirió Luffy mirando a su alrededor, buscando al susodicho.

— Fue al jardín a tomar aire fresco.

El pelinegro siguió comiendo despreocupadamente—. ¿Dónde está Nami? —preguntó a su amiga mientras le ofrecía un poco de comida.

Vivi tomó un camarón—. Hace como treinta minutos que no sé dónde está —respondió preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Espero que no se haya ido para escapar de Sanji —dijo para sí misma—, se supone que voy a quedarme con ella.

El anfitrión habló con la boca llena de camarón frito—. No te preocupes —tragó—. Si Nami se fue puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo.

La cara de la chica se puso roja como una cereza, e incluso Zoro comenzó a ahogarse con un pedazo de camarón. Ella le apresuró un vaso con agua y le palmeó la espalda.

Luffy rió a carcajadas—. Zoro idiota, mastica antes de tragar.

— ¡El idiota lo serás tú! —bramó furibundo.

Kuina se sentó junto a Vivi y ofreció una bebida de naranja—. Puedes venirte conmigo si tienes problemas —la más joven sólo pudo asentir, pues aún le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Se ocultó tras su bebida murmurando un _"gracias"_ muy quedito, especialmente al entender que todos habían oído el comentario del anfitrión.

.

.

La banda paró de tocar un rato mientras Drake, el _"manager"_ (o eso decía él), la hacía de DJ para que sus compañeros descansaran y comieran algo, especialmente la chica de cabello rosa que tocaba la batería, cuyo apetito era equiparable con el barril sin fondo que era Luffy.

— Cómo puede comer tanto y lucir tan delgada —la pregunta de Nami fue hecha al aire, pero no cayó en saco roto, pues Law estaba bebiendo una cerveza cerca de ella.

El ojigris dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de hablar—. Probablemente es un problema de tiroides.

El pelirrojo de la banda se paró junto a ellos y observó a su hermana menor—. Siempre creí que era una especie de alíen que mis padres habían recogido de la basura —comento en voz alta, y un pedazo de salami le golpeó la cara.

—Kueftoy kuesfkufando —bramó la delicada joven arrojándole un trozo de pan al tiempo que peleaba con Luffy por el ultimo pescado frito de la noche.

Miles de gotitas de sudor resbalaron por las cabezas de los presentes—. Es un problema envidiable —meditó Nami, tratando de ignorar el escandaloso espectáculo que estaba armando junto al anfitrión de la fiesta. Usopp había comenzado a correr apuestas al respecto obteniendo de inmediato la atención de la pelinaranja.

La noche había estado maravillosa y ahora tenían nuevos amigos con lo que quedaron de verse después. Todos agradecieron a los hermanos D por aquella velada.

—Fue una gran noche, Luffy —Vivi se inclinó con reverencia—. Gracias por invitarme.

Luffy rió fuerte—. La fiesta fue para ti —anunció con obviedad—, hubiera sido raro que no llegaras.

La joven se ruborizo, pero la amplia y sincera sonrisa de su amigo la llenaron de confianza, así que también sonrió—. Me alegra haber venido.

* * *

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo en calma y con su habitual tranquilidad y monotonía. El último año de preparatoria era uno de los más intensos, con todos eligiendo universidades y trabajando duro en los estudios y con sus exámenes.

La vida no podía ir de mejor manera.

Durante la semana de reclutamiento de deportistas sobresalientes Luffy tuvo uno de los mejores juegos de su vida, evidentemente tuvo un montón de ofertas de distintas universidades.

—No sé cuál elegir —se quejó con pesar al tiempo que se recostaba sobre sus libros.

Robin le sonrió y acarició su cabello de manera maternal. Era irónicamente dulce que dos añas atrás, cuando comenzó a darle asesorías todo el mundo pensara que él no tenía futuro y aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, ahora al menos seis universidades estaban peleando por él—. Escoge alguna carrera afín y decídete por el mejor plan de estudios —le sugirió, logrando que despegara la cara de la mesa y se llevara una hoja pegada en la mejilla.

— ¿Carrera afín? —inquirió sin comprender muy bien.

La morena asintió—. Vas a ser futbolista —obvió, captando completamente la atención de su pupilo—, así que lo normal sería estudiar periodismo —el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado y negó enérgicamente.

—No quiero ser comentarista al retirarme —se quejó—. Es aburrido criticar los deportes y no jugarlos. Además tendría que hablar del deporte que me dijeran y hay muchos que no me gustan tanto. ¡Me quedaría dormido de aburrimiento!

Robin rió bajito, especialmente al ver al chico inflar los mofletes en un puchero—. No necesariamente tendrías que ser comentarista, también podrías dedicarte a escribir.

Luffy volvió a negar—. No me interesa el periodismo.

—Y qué tal la administración, he oído que...

—¡No gracias! —la interrumpió de manera cortante. Al parecer tendría que decidirse por cualquier tontería tediosa con tal de dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba.

—Y qué tal deportes...

—¿Deportes?

Ella le sonrió otra vez al obtener su interés—. En realidad es licenciatura en cultura física y deporte —aclaró ella tomando uno de los folletos de universidades que el chico tenia amontonados en la mesa—. La universidad nacional tiene un excelente plan de estudios que se ajusta muy bien a los chicos que estén en alguno de sus equipos...

Los ojos del chico brillaron de emoción—. Esa es la universidad donde jugo Shanks.

No hubo que decir más, aunque su ídolo hubiera estudiado una carrera diferente, aquella era su alma mater, y sin duda él quería estar en el mismo equipo donde el pelirrojo había comenzado.

Esa misma noche le comunicó a su padre la decisión que había tomado y a la mañana siguiente el hombre envió el cheque y confirmó la entrada de su más joven vástago.

Sin duda las cosas estaban transcurriendo de maravilla, tan de maravilla que sentía que todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Ocasionalmente Luffy y todos sus amigos se reunían a pasar el rato, divertirse y hacer alguna que otra tocada, pero los finales llegaron y la diversión se terminó. Las siguientes semanas habían sido un completó caos, llenas de estrés, preocupaciones, insomnio y muchísimo trabajo, sin embargo de alguna manera todos lograron aprobar, algunos con satisfactorio, otros con sobresaliente, pero el pequeño grupo de amigos había conseguido aprobar sus finales así que definitivamente aquella tarde estaban más relajados.

Finalmente estaban concluyendo el bachillerato y su futuro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

El último viernes luego de recoger la boleta de notas todos estaban mucho más relajados, eran las tres de la tarde e iban saliendo de la preparatoria, juntos.

—El próximo fin de semana ahí un concierto de Soul King —les recordó Nami mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Pues ni creas que te vamos a llevar —respondió Usopp de mal modo, pero oculto de ella, del otro extremo del grupo, con Luffy y Vivi de por medio.

— No te estoy pidiendo que me invites, idiota —refunfuñó la chica de mala manera —, Sanji ya lo ha hecho.

Usopp suspiró aliviado y estiró los brazos para alejar el estrés—. Sólo por eso envidio a las chicas —expresó un poco pesaroso—. A veces me gustaría que me invitaran a algún lado.

— ¿Por qué no se lo comentas a Kaya? —Inquirió la peliazul de forma inocente, refiriéndose a la hermosa novia de su amigo—. Estoy segura que ella no tendría inconveniente en invitarte de vez en cuando.

—De ningún modo —sentenció con energía—. Dónde quedaría mi orgullo de galante caballero si dejara que una chica me pagara la comida.

Miles de gotitas aparecieron en la frente de la amable jovencita.

Nami se mofó—. Haces mucho escándalo por tonterías machistas —le cortó el rollo—, especialmente cuando te la pasas pidiéndome dinero prestado —la chica observó el esmalte de sus uñas con superioridad—. Me debes como quinientos billetes.

— ¡No es machista! —Se defendió Usopp—. Además pedirte dinero a ti no cuenta.

— ¿¡Y por qué no!?

—Las arpías usureras no cuentan cómo chicas.

Vivi se cubrió la boca para no reír, pero Luffy no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó.

.

.

Nami sonreía inocente y dulcemente a su mejor amiga, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en la cara. Detrás de ella estaban Luffy y Usopp en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y las mejillas inflamadas—. Por favor, Vivi, di que si —insistió la pelinaranja—. Quiero ir al concierto, pero Sanji se pone muy pesado siempre.

—No quiero estorbar... —respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Pero no estorbarías —insistió Nami—. Sanji y yo sólo somos amigos. Por favor...

—Pero...

—Además iremos en grupo —la interrumpió—. Te prometo que no es una cita.

Vivi jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa. No sabía que decir.

—Es cierto —intervino Luffy—. También irán Zoro y Law —le informó—, junto con otros amigos de Ace.

—¡Van a ir todos y no me invitaron! —interrumpió Usopp con incredulidad, señalándolos de manera acusatoria.

—La banda de Eustass va a abrir el show —insistió Luffy, ignorando completamente a Usopp.

—No puedo invitar si soy invitada —se defendió Nami, levantando los brazos como quien se rinde.

—Cierto... —El chico de la gran nariz asintió resignado hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo importante—. ¡Estas invitando a Vivi!

—Entonces qué dices... —la pelinaranja volvió su atención a su amiga, ignorando al moreno de cabello rizado, quien se sentó en un rincón dibujando círculos en el suelo mientras una aura purpurea lo envolvía al tiempo que se quejaba por los terribles amigos que había elegido en la vida.

—Anda, será divertido que estemos todos ahí —la animó Luffy, y Usopp se dejó caer dramáticamente al suelo cómo si acabaran de apuñalarle el corazón.

* * *

La noche del concierto fue una locura. Los lugares eran un asco, pero al final habían podido ir a camerinos con sus amigos y conocer a Soul King en persona. Él hombre era un pervertido, y Sanji había terminado por darle una patada, pero aquello lejos de disgustar al excéntrico cantante había acabado por hacerlo reír con ganas. El desconcertado equipo de seguridad se alejó mientras su jefe hacía las mejores migas con Luffy y su grupo, incluso invitó a los _"Heaven's Demons"_ (la banda de Eustass) a que abrieran sus conciertos en la gira que pensaba iniciar el siguiente otoño alrededor del mundo.

La noche era una locura y todo su mundo acababa de cambiar.

Consiguieron más mercancía firmada de la que hubieran podido pagar en sus vidas. De alguna manera extraña habían conseguido un nuevo amigo, y aquello era increíble. La estrella los invitó a una fiesta en su hotel, habría otras celebridades y tendrían oportunidad de hacer migas con grandes del negocio.

—Si quieren vayan ustedes. Los exámenes aun no terminan y mi padre me matara si me voy a regularización otra vez.

—¡Pero tú traes la camioneta! —lloriqueó Luffy. No podía creer que su hermano estuviera diciendo aquello en serio. Se estaba volviendo una persona demasiado aburrida.

—Yo puedo ir —anunció Vivi de manera tímida—, si Nami también viene.

Estaba muy contenta por la agradable velada que había podido pasar con Luffy y sus amigos. Toda la noche había sido sumamente divertida, pese a los asientos. Cantaron a coro las canciones más populares, juntos. Luffy la había animado a que se acercara y había pasado casi toda la noche con ella bromeando, riendo, animándola. La había llevado de un lado a otro como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos, al menos así lo había sentido ella. Quería seguir compartiendo el rato con él.

—¡Genial! —gritó Luffy con entusiasmo, sujetando a la peliazul de las manos.

Sin embargo no había ni comenzado a celebrar cuando Nami le cortó el rollo—. Lo siento. Mamá puede ser muy liberal, pero dudo que papá apruebe que vayamos a una fiesta de ese tipo, especialmente si Nojiko no me acompaña.

La hermana mayor de Nami no era fanática del cantante y había preferido quedarse en casa a continuar con sus estudios en lugar de ir al concierto. A ella sólo le habían dado permiso porque el novio de esta era quien la llevaría.

Luffy miró a Sanji, esperanzado, pero este saco un cigarrillo y negó rotundamente—. Si se va mi bella dama, me voy con ella.

—Yo tampoco puedo quedarme. Tengo examen mañana y le prometí a papá que le ayudaría en el taller por la tarde.

Luffy resopló al oír a Kuina decir aquello, estaba seguro que ahora Zoro tampoco querría ir. Le miró de forma apremiante.

—Lo siento Luffy —se excusó bastante apenado. Le costaba trabajo negarle algo al moreno, pero... —, tengo dos exámenes mañana y uno de ellos es a las siete.

—¿Law...?

—No me apetece —cortó el ojigris antes que insistiera más.

Kid se colgó de su cuello—. No seas amargado, será más divertido si vamos todos.

Law enarcó una ceja con suspicacia—. ¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado? —inquirió, pues aquel tipo de comentarios no eran habituales en el pelirrojo.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad y una enorme sonrisa poco común en él—, perdí la cuenta a eso de la octava.

El estudiante de medicina suspiró y rascó una de sus sienes—. No creo que estés en condiciones de andar en fiestas locas —le regañó—, especialmente si ya no estás en tus cabales.

—Por eso debes ir también —insistió—, así podrás cuidarme.

—¿¡Por qué coño querría cuidarte, imbécil!? —gritó, apartándolo y con las mejillas sulfuradas.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero mi hermano imbécil ya no está en condiciones de ir de juerga —se disculpó la pelirosa con el afamado cantante, quien rió de manera estridente y le dijo que la disculparía si le mostraba las bragas. La joven le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula, y Killer tuvo que sujetarla para que no se lanzara sobre el risueño hombre a seguir golpeándolo en la cara, claro que la lluvia de insultos no pudo (o no quiso) evitarlo.

Drake llegó sonriendo de quien sabe dónde, presumiendo que tenía los contactos necesarios para que hicieran oficial la invitación del cantante en cuanto todos aceptaran. No entendía que pasaba, pero prefirió no acercarse a Bonney hasta que se calmara.

Al final nadie fue a la fiesta.

Se despidieron del alegre cantante prometiendo ponerse en contacto pronto y subieron a sus autos para regresar a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo la suerte tenía otros planes para ellos.

* * *

 **Mientras caminaba del brazo de su padre y observaba a todos sus amigos y familiares a su alrededor la llenaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Estaba demasiado contenta en aquel momento.**

 **Mordió su labio inferior para contener sus lágrimas. Era increíble que luego de tantas cosas finalmente hubiese llegado aquel momento.**

 **Nami la observaba desde la tarima con los ojos llorosos de felicidad y se sonrieron la una a la otra llenas de felicidad.**

 **El momento había llegado.**

 **Cobra la soltó con mucho pesar y se alejó.**

 **Ella sonrió a Luffy y la ceremonia comenzó. Luego de tanto tiempo separados era maravilloso estar, por fin, viviendo aquel momento.**

 **Ahora todo iba a cambiar.**

* * *

— ¡Reacciona!

La peliazul parpadeó y la cara comenzó a arderle. Nami estaba enfrente de ella, sujetándola de los hombros... No, sacudiéndola. La pelirroja acababa de abofetearla.

— Reacciona —repitió. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y asustados, pero al mirar a su amiga parpadear había sentido un alivio que la sobrepasaba. Nami la abrazó con fuerza mientras decía cosas incomprensibles entre sollozos y el inconfundible sonido de sirenas la devolvía lentamente a la realidad.

Una camioneta chocó al auto de Law y se volcó delante de ellos. Ace frenó de golpe, antes de impactarse, pero eso no los salvo.

Todo lo que la camioneta llevaba en la parte de atrás salió disparado contra ellos en el momento que esta se volcó. Ace gritó _"¡Cúbranse!"_ , pero todo paso tan rápido que casi nadie alcanzo a reaccionar. Ella se agachó y se cubrió la cara, pero el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y de objetos golpeando la camioneta la aterrorizaron.

Hubo gritos, llantas derrapando, metal contrayéndose... ella entró en shock.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a los paramédicos, la policía, el interior de una ambulancia y la sala de espera de un hospital. Estaba sentada junto a Nami, quien no paraba de llorar y de sujetarle las manos. Miró a su alrededor sin comprender bien lo que estaba pasando. Law estaba en una esquina, agachado, sujetándose la cabeza. Killer caminaba de un lado a otro con una férula en el brazo... ¿cuándo le habían puesto una férula?

De pronto llegaron los padres de todos. Su padre la abrazó con fuerza, lo escuchaba hablar, pero no tenía idea de lo que decía. No era capaz de entender lo que pasaba.

Nojiko gritó tan fuerte, que Vivi sintió su propio pecho contraerse.

No entendía nada, hacía apenas unas horas habían vivido la mejor noche de su vida, pero ahora toda su vida había cambiado.

* * *

Vivi salió de terapia en el sexto piso del hospital y bajo al tercero, donde los pacientes en terapia intensiva eran atendidos. Pasó por el cuarto de Zoro, pero no se atrevió a entrar pues un hombre estaba ahí, sentado junto a la cama, aunque estaba de espaldas a la puerta ella supo que lloraba. Se alejó en silencio pues no hubiera sabido que decir. Sabía que Zoro era huérfano desde los doce años y que el padre de Kuina se había hecho cargo de él... Suspiró con pesar al pensar en la amble chica.

Mordió su labio inferior para evitar las lágrimas, luego de calmarse un poco entró a la habitación de Luffy. Robin y su novio estaban ahí. La morena le sonrió antes de anunciarle a su acompañante que tenía hambre y pedirle que la acompañara a la cafetería.

La joven visitante le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciendo aquellos momentos de intimidad con el chico. Estaba enamorada de él desde la secundaria. Lo conoció en química, cuando el profesor decidió que era buena idea que hicieran equipo, juntos, el chico más problemático y la niña modelo, probablemente había pensado que ella podría encarrilarlo y hacerlo estudiar.

Las cosas habían resultado un poco a la inversa. Luffy la animo a ser menos tímida, la presento a su grupo de amigos y la hizo salir de su zona de confort, ayudándola a descubrir que era mucho más capaz de lo que pensaba. Poco a poco se volvió más segura de sí misma, más firme y probablemente mucho más valiente en todos los aspectos de su vida, con todas las personas... excepto con Luffy.

No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba con él, y entonces brotaba toda su timidez. Sin embargo era algo inevitable, lo amaba. Seguramente era algo que había sabido desde siempre, pero no había sido conciente de ello hasta luego del accidente. Suspiró mientras saludaba a la enfermera y entraba en la habitación a hacerse cargo de su amigo.

Ayudó a cambiar las sabanas, puso un poco de música y le contó cómo iba todo. Le hablaba siempre de cómo estaban el resto, como avanzaba su recuperación. Le contaba del estado de Zoro y que los doctores creían que pronto podría dejar aquel piso. También le contaba sobre Bonney, a quien visitaba en el área psiquiátrica todos los días, y aunque los doctores decían que no tenía mejorías ella insistía que la había visto mirarla. De Eustass sólo le contaba lo que Law le decía, no podía visitarlo, cuando no estaba sedado era muy violento con todos, a excepción del ojigris. En el fondo no podía más que entenderlo, había perdido un brazo y nunca más podría tocar la guitarra, era normal que estuviera molesto.

Siempre procuraba decirle sólo las cosas positivas, aunque los doctores le dijeran que no se enteraba de nada por los sedantes ella siempre estaba ahí, puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde, después de su terapia, para estar con él.

Le contó también que Nami había huido con Sanji a quien sabe dónde y que solamente les habían enviado una postal contándoles que se habían casado. Junto con la postal había llegado una fotografía. Ni ella misma lo podía creer, aunque en el fondo siempre creyó que a su amiga no le era indiferente el rubio, jamás se imaginó que aquello pudiera suceder.

Fueron meses duros y muy difíciles de sobrellevar, pero al final todo terminó.

En diciembre del mismo año todos, menos la pelirosa, salieron del hospital, ella estuvo ahí el día que dieron de alta a Luffy, quien mientras bajaba de la silla de ruedas finalmente preguntó por su hermano. Un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala del hospital, su padre y su hermano mayor habían ido por él, acompañados de una de las socias del mayor. El rubio trató de decirle, pero solo balbuceó cosas incomprensibles.

Su padre le miró con una seria indiferencia que le heló la sangre a todos—. No sobrevivió.

Luffy comenzó a gritar, quiso correr, quiso culpar desquitarse con su padre, con todo lo que Ace se esforzaba por ser adecuado para él, con lo miserable que era su vida desde que había comenzado a estudiar esa carrera que odiaba. Gritó tanto y tantas cosas. Se lanzó contra su padre y lo golpeó varias veces hasta que su hermano lo detuvo.

Sabo lo abrazó fuerte y eso lo rompió. Todo el odio, todo el coraje y el rencor que lo llenaba se esfumaron y sus gritos de furia se convirtieron en sollozos de dolor. Las lágrimas corrieron y él se derrumbó.

Vivi mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. Hubiera querido ser ella quien lo consolara, pero no se atrevió a dar un sólo paso.

Sin duda alguna su mundo había cambiado por completo.

* * *

Vivi estaba acostada en su habitación intentando leer, pero lograba concentrarse. Era medio semestre y sabía que Luffy no había querido estudiar... quién sabe si querría retomar su sueño, o si medicamente podría hacerlo. Suspiró abatida. Estaba muy preocupada por él, pero lo único que sabía era que estaba ocupado, siempre ocupado.

Por lo que sabía una socia de Dragon le había conseguido a Luffy un excelente terapeuta físico que iba a ayudarle para poder retomar su sueño de ser futbolista, o era lo que Law le había dicho. Últimamente charla más con el ojigris que con cualquier otro de sus amigos.

Usopp estaba estudiando en Londres, así que sabía de él más que lo que hablaban por redes sociales o mensaje de texto. Kaya también estaba estudiando fuera, y Nami seguía _"fugada"_ con Sanji. Todos los días la llamaba Nojiko para saber si tenía noticias de ella, pero nunca las tenía... hasta esa noche.

El tonó de mensaje de su celular la hizo incorporarse. Generalmente hubiera ignorado los mensajes, pero aquel era el tono que tenía para los mensajes de su mejor amiga. Lo desbloqueo a toda velocidad y leyó el despreocupado texto de la pelinaranja.

 _"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal has estado?"_

Rápidamente comenzó a teclear.

 _"¿Dónde estás? Toda tú familia está preocupada por ti."_

Vivi se quedó contemplando la pantalla de su móvil, en la parte superior aparecían las letras escribiendo, pero luego volvía a aparecer el en línea habitual. Eso se repitió un par de veces, como cuando alguien va a responder y luego borra el texto. Pensó en escribir otra cosa, pero temía que al final su amiga no se animara a responder.

 _"Luego me comunico con ellos. Has visto a Luffy?"_

 _"No desde hace un par de meses. Tampoco responde mis mensajes."_

 _"Deberías ir al parque nacional, al área de picnic por las mañanas."_

Comenzó a escribir, pero justo cuando iba a enviar el texto, el estado de su amiga estaba de nuevo en desconectado. Suspiró y dejó el móvil bajo la almohada. Sabía que Luffy estaba yendo ahí a su rehabilitación, sabía también que la socia de su padre le había conseguido a uno de los mejores terapeutas físicos del mundo, un tal Silver, pero también sabía lo que Law le había dicho: Quizá no le gustara lo que iba a mirar.

Todo su mundo estaba de cabeza, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

Una tarde había decidido armarse de valor e ir a ver a Luffy. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero aquella tarde se dio cuenta que ya nada volvería ser igual.

Desde la fuente lo había observado entrenar arduamente y había sentido a du corazón dar un vuelco de emoción al mirarlo terminar todos aquellos ejercicios y continuar de pie. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y pensó que aquel era el momento de acercarse y hablar con él, pero entonces la miró, a una exuberante y atractiva mujer de cabello negro correr hacía él y abrazarlo y besarlo repetidas veces.

Eso le dolió.

Le dolió mirarlo en los brazos de aquella mujer, pero le dolió más ver que no la apartaba, sino que le sonreía y ella dramatizaba desfallecer por la emoción. Le dolió darse cuenta que no le hacía falta, que probablemente suponer que lo que sentía por él era algo correspondido había sido una fantasía en su cabeza. Le dolió, pero al mismo tiempo, entre las lágrimas de desilusión que se le escaparon, sintió una inmensa alegría de verlo otra vez animado y feliz.

Esa mañana le dijo adiós, pero nunca lo olvido.

Ambos siguieron con sus vidas, él cumplió su sueño y ella celebró cada éxito que tenía. Lo veía en televisión, revistas y publicidad y estaba feliz de verlo triunfar.

Un tiempo salió con un viejo amigo de la infancia, pues trató de seguir adelante, pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que aquello no tenía futuro. Cuando Kozha le pidió matrimonio no pudo continuar aquella farsa ni un minuto más. Ese día entendió que sólo podría amar a una persona, aunque esa persona no volviera a su vida jamás.

* * *

 **Suponía que era normal pensar en los momentos más relevantes de su vida en uno de los días más importantes de esta. Suspiró cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron frente a él. Todas las personas en aquella habitación se pusieron de pie y él sintió como se le revolvía el estómago por los nervios.**

 **Una mano en su hombro le dio ánimo, miró a Zoro y le dedicó una sonrisa que decía: " _tranquilo, estoy bien"._**

 **Se irguió al escuchar la música y su mirada se ilumino ante la imagen que atravesó aquel umbral.**

* * *

Luffy se dejó caer en la hierba, cansado pero contento, aquel día finalmente había logrado completar la rutina física que Rayleigh le había puesto. Ciertamente su cuerpo estaba completamente exhausto, pero en esta ocasión no sentía su pecho presionado, ni su corazón rendido.

 _—Luffy, mi amor, iré por el almuerzo._

La voz cantarina de la pelinegra lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Le sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que asentía y luego se dejó caer una vez más sobre la hierba. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a ella, esta le había expresado abiertamente todo lo que lo amaba y sus deseos de casarse con él, y aunque él había declinado aquello de una forma no muy amable, la mujer había seguido a su lado y le estaba ayudando mucho. La quería bastante, pero no la amaba y no pensaba pasar toda su vida con ella.

Miró el azul del cielo mientras un vacío le presionaba el pecho.

Había perdido contacto con varios de sus amigos, aunque Zoro y Law iban a verlo seguido con el resto las cosas estaban muy diferente. Nadie sabía dónde estaban Nami y Sanji. Usopp se había ido al extranjero y muchos de los demás evitaban reunirse porque era muy doloroso recordar todo lo que había pasado. A veces les llamaba, pero nunca lograban concretar una reunión, siempre estaban ocupados, siempre había cosas por hacer.

Aunque él nunca había sido muy brillante comprendía ese recelo de todos y ese miedo de volver a juntar. Todo había cambiado. El cielo que antes lo llenaba de paz ahora lo hacía sentirse vacío, como si algo le faltara, algo que siempre había tenido y que ya no estaba más. A veces le hacía doler el pecho tanto que le faltaba el aire y otras veces lo hacía desear superarlo todo, incluso ese vacío que le quemaba desde adentro.

Su entrenador se sentó junto a él y le dio una bebida energética—. ¿Aún no lo descubres?

Luffy aceptó la bebida y lo miró de reojo—. Siempre que voy al doctor, o que Law me revisa, dicen que estoy perfectamente bien —abrió la lata y dio un gran trago—. Sin embargo el vacío y el dolor no se van.

Rayleigh lo miró en silencio. En aquella época el chico había aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor, tanto el físico cómo aquel que le aplastaba el alma a causa de la pérdida de su hermano, incluso se podía decir que se había resignado y había aprendido a verle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero aun así algo faltaba y era difícil saber lo que podría ser aquello.

Cuando había salido del hospital los doctores dijeron que se había recuperado en un tiempo record, de una manera casi milagrosa, a diferencia de su amigo, Zoro, quien había pasado en estado crítico mucho tiempo. Algunas personas incluso pensaban que estaba dejándose morir.

.

.

Luffy comenzó su carrera universitaria y deportista dos años después del accidente, tiempo durante el cual tuvo un tórrido y apasionado romance con Boa Hancock, la dueña de la revista femenina más popular del planeta: _"Amazon Lily"_. La conoció mientras entrevistaba a su padre para un artículo. La mujer se había colgado de él como enredadera y al final sin darse cuenta había terminado dejándose envolver por sus encantos, pero cada vez sentía que aquello no iba a durar.

En aquella época Robin se casó con Franky, un famoso arquitecto que había trabajado en su casa en la época que ella fue su tutora, ahí se habían conocido y enamorado. En el evento sus amigos se reunieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o al menos la mayoría.

Había ido acompañado por Hancock, quien no dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería cuando ellos dieran aquel gran paso. La cabeza terminó doliéndole y se escabullo lejos de ella en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Al menos no soy el único al que le cansan estos eventos.

Luffy estaba sentado en las escaleras afuera del salón cuando aquella voz lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Miró al pelirrojo, quien le extendió la licorera que ocultaba en su saco. La rechazó con suspicacia—. Creí que ya no bebías.

El pelirrojo rió—. Mitiga el dolor —le explicó, sentándose a su lado.

—Law va a preocuparse.

—Él lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo y no lidiar con ello.

El más joven no dijo más, pues comprendía un poco como era eso.

—Tú exuberante novia le está pidiendo la dirección a todos —le comentó tras darle un sorbo a su bebida—, para invitarnos a _"su boda"._

Luffy suspiró—. Eso no pasara.

Eustass rió fuerte—. Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

—Lo sabe, pero no lo quiere aceptar.

Aquel día había visto a Vivi luego de mucho tiempo y había sentido su pecho hincharse, pero al ver que iba acompañada el vacío lo había sofocado una vez más, por esa razón había tenido que huir de Hancock, por esa razón había terminado sentado en las escaleras afuera del salón contemplando el azul del cielo a través de la ventana.

Quizá fue la primera vez que comprendió que no le gustaba ver a Vivi con nadie más... quizá fue la primera vez que comprendió que el cielo lo aplastaba porque le recordaba aquello que le hacía falta...

.

.

Su sueño comenzó cuando cumplió veintitrés años y firmó su primer contrato laboral con _"Los Piratas"_ , el equipo más popular de la costa oeste del país.

Aquellos primeros años lejos de su ciudad natal y finalmente separado de Hancock en una relación a distancia lo hicieron entender que esa parte de su vida había llegado a su fin. Ella no lo tomó bien, sin embargo, con la gracia de una reina lo aceptó y siguió adelante con la consigna de _"Continuar luchando"_. De un modo u otro sabía que siempre podría contar con su amistad, pese a todo.

.

.

Su mundo continuó avanzando y lentamente fue devolviendo todo a su lugar. Ocasionalmente iba a su ciudad natal a visitar a sus amigos. Lo había hecho durante la boda de Usopp, dónde prefirió ir solo.

Cuando vio a la peliazul llegar sola intento acercarse a ella gran parte de la noche, pero entre toda la gente agobiándolo con autógrafos, Usopp presumiéndolo y el alboroto que Eustass había armado por culpa de la aburrida música el día terminó sin que pudiera hablar con ella. La miró alejarse mientras su pecho se comprimió.

Tenía veintiséis años cuando su contrato con los piratas iba a terminar, varios campeonatos y tres títulos seguidos como mejor jugador del año era su mejor curriculum. La vida ideal... soltero, millonario y libre, tal y como siempre había querido. Sus compañeros decían envidiarlo, pero al final de la jornada sentía que era demasiado pesado seguirle el ritmo a la fiesta de los jóvenes y demasiado aburrido reunirse con las familias de sus compañeros.

Lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta que los años pasaban y era tiempo de avanzar... o quizá, de retroceder.

El día que bajó del avión de los _"soldados"_ , el equipo de la capital, finalmente sintió que estaba en casa.

* * *

—¡Luffy!

Aquella voz familiar entre los asistentes lo sacó del ensimismamiento de la celebración. Ese era el primer torneo que ganaba en aquel equipo. Miró a las gradas y sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a esa persona—. ¡Hey! ¡Usopp! —acercarse fue algo inevitable.

Por la tarde le dio una entrevista. Su viejo amigo era periodista y trabaja en una de las revistas deportivas de más renombre en la ciudad. Las preguntas fueron rutinarias y sencillas, y mayormente charlaron y bromearon recordando los partidos en la secundaria cuando estaban comenzando aquel camino de sueños que era la vida.

El tiempo no había pasado en balde y ambos lo sabían—. Extraoficialmente, Luffy —el curioso reportero tomo un caramelo de la mesita de centro de aquel vestíbulo—, ¿hay alguna persona importante en tu vida?

—De qué hablas Usopp —el futbolista frunció el ceño confundido—. Tú sabes que hay muchas personas importantes en mi vida.

—No tonto —le regañó—, me refiero a algún romance.

—Ah... —un vacío le presiono el pecho y su mirada se apagó—. No.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio, pero Usopp carraspeó y comenzó a bromear de la suerte que tenía al poder ligar con cualquier mujer de la ciudad, especialmente porque era alguien muy codiciado—... ya sabes cómo son las chicas con los ídolos —Luffy le sonrió, aunque no le apetecía hacerlo en realidad —. ¿Has hablado con Vivi últimamente?

—¿Qué?

—Es maestra en una primaria. Últimamente pasa todo el tiempo ahí.

* * *

Una mañana de octubre salió temprano a correr, igual que todos los días, con los audífonos puestos y el contador de distancia encendido, pero el camino que tomó aquel día no fue el mismo de siempre.

De alguna manera, sin comprender cómo había llegado a aquella dirección que le había dado Usopp. Se detuvo en la puerta principal y observó mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba.

—¿Luffy?

Su voz le llegó desde atrás. La escuchó porque en aquel momento la canción de su reproductor se cambió. Se giró de manera lenta y la miró—. Vivi...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El abrió la boca, pero las palabras no lograron salir. La cerró mientras la música le daba valor. Lentamente se quitó los auriculares y caminó hasta ella. Le sonrió igual que antes, e igual que antes ella se sonrojo—. Quería verte —la chica mordió su labio inferior, y entonces él miró a misma joven que conoció en la secundaria, llena de inseguridades y miedos, en la mujer que tenía delante. Le acarició él rostro con la yema de los dedos y la presión que aplastaba su pecho se disipó. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y rapidez y fue cuando lo entendió—. Me has hecho mucha falta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Luffy se inclinó lentamente y junto su frente con la de ella—. Te amo.

* * *

 **Zoro sacó la sortija de su bolsillo y se la arrojó a las manos.**

 **Luffy atrapó la joya sin la necesidad de volverse a mirar a su amigo y sonrió mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica frente a él—. Yo, Monkey D Luffy, quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi fuerza. Nunca más buscaré otros besos, ni otros brazos que no sean los tuyos, porque contigo encontré todo lo que me hacía falta —al decir aquello colocó el anillo en su dedo, muy lentamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Me gusta mirarte, sonreírte sin ninguna razón y que tu rostro se ponga rojo de vergüenza. ¡Lo amo! Te elegí a ti, Vivi, porque eres la persona con la que quiero ser feliz por el resto de mi vida.**

 **—Te amo —respondió ella al tiempo que comenzaba a colocarle el anillo con lentitud—. Cada momento de cada día voy a esforzarme para que nuestro amor dure para siempre. Tú, Luffy, eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.**

 **Fueron sus votos, sus promesas.**

 **El ministro termino la ceremonia con el clásico _"Puede besar a la novia"_ , y así lo hizo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos igual que en aquella ocasión, junto su frente con la de ella y la besó, tan suave y dulcemente como la primera vez.**

 **Cuando se separaron ella estaba sonrojada y él sonrió tan ampliamente como le era posible—. ¡Estoy casado! —gritó levantando las manos.**

 **Hubo un gran vitoreo general y al bajar las manos ella lo sujeto—. Estamos —le susurró en el oído, y aquello le llenó el corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La familia D organizó una gran fiesta, con mucha comida y música. Alegre y llena de vida, tal y como era Luffy.**

 **Aquella noche se despidieron para ir al aeropuerto y tomar un avión rumbo al caribe. Su padre le había regalado la luna de miel en un hotel de cinco estrellas por una semana.**

 **Vivi observó, nerviosa, como su esposo daba propina al botones y lo despedía.**

 **La puerta se cerró y él se volvió a mirarla—. Te ves hermosa —le sonrió.**

 **Ya no llevaba el vestido de novia, se había cambiado antes de salir a tomar el avión. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con bordados de estrellas y flores plateadas con unas sandalias a juego.**

 **Lentamente se acercó a ella y la recostó en la cama mientras la besaba en los labios, de manera suave, experta. Tal vez había estado con algunas mujeres en su vida, tal vez esas mujeres le habían enseñado muchas cosas de la cama, pero aquella noche, con su esposa, por primera vez aprendería lo que era hacerlo con amor, con ese dulce amor que sólo ella le brindaba.**

* * *

 **Fin.**


	6. Todo Estará Bien - SanNa

**Todo Estará Bien.**

* * *

Una reunión de chicas a veces implicaba que habría algún niño correteando por el jardín, era algo normal cuando una llegaba a cierta edad y se casaban ella y la mayoría de sus amigas, pero cuando la miraron llegar, precisamente a ella, acompañada de un pequeño de no más de cinco años abrazado a sus piernas, ocultándose de manera tímida del resto, lo único que fue capaz de pensar era que aquello se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

— ¿Es en serio? —inquirió Nami en cuanto la mujer terminó de dar aquella increíble explicación.

— Sí.

La chica de cabello celeste se mordió las uñas sin saber que decir. Robin había vuelto de una excavación hacia un par de días y había regresado acompañada por un pequeño niño, el hijo del difunto curandero del pequeño pueblo aborigen donde estuvo quedándose en Egipto. No tuvo corazón para dejarlo ahí, pues era rechazado por el pueblo debido a su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules.

— Te divorciaste de Franky porque no querías hijos —enfatizó la pelinaranja. No estaba tratando de ser hiriente, simplemente estaba completamente desconcertada. Robin siempre había sido muy clara al decir que tener hijos era algo que no quería en su vida, pues su trabajo era demasiado demandante como para ocuparse de ellos.

— Lo sé —reconoció la morena, con pesar. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que aquello parecía una ironía del destino, pero cuando Hiruluk murió intentando ayudar al pueblo que lo trataba como un apestado, simplemente no fue capaz de permitir que el pequeño se quedara ahí, solo.

— Entonces explícame qué demonios está pasando, porque no entiendo nada —la mujer había comenzado a elevar la voz paulatinamente, sin darse cuenta, atrayendo la atención de la hija mayor de Kaya y el pequeño niño de sombrero de copa rojo, quienes jugaban en el jardín.

Vivi se levantó y la sujetó de los hombros—. Nami, cálmate —le pidió en voz baja.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! —Se sacudió a su amiga con brusquedad, perdiendo un poco el control—. ¿Tienen una idea de cómo va a sentirse él cuando se entere?

La arqueóloga suspiró—. He pensado mucho en eso —admitió.

— ¡Pues no creo que lo pensaras lo suficiente!

El pequeño bebé, de dos meses, de Kaya comenzó a llorar a causa del escándalo general—. Nami —la llamó con voz suplicante mientras comenzaba a mecer a su pequeño, pero en lugar de calmarse empezó a llorar con más fuerza, tensando aún más el ambiente.

Robin se levantó de manera digna—. Entiendo que como su amiga te preocupes por él —razonó con voz suave, pero semblante firme—, sin embargo, lo que pasó, pasa o pasará entre él y yo no es de tu competencia.

— ¿Te molesta qué te digan la verdad?

— No. Lo que me molesta es que te comportes cómo si tú fueras la ofendida.

Se vieron la una a la otra de manera intensa, hasta que la más joven no aguantó más. Tomó su bolso de la mesa de centro y se dio la vuelta—. Me voy.

— Pero, Nami... —Vivi quería detenerla, pero no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que debía decir.

— Lo siento —se excusó mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta—, pero no me pidan soportar esta charada. No puedo —dicho aquello salió sin decir más.

La arqueóloga suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento. Cuando decidió adoptar a aquel pequeño nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a ponerse así. Estaba lista para un mal encuentro con Franky, pero...

—El almuerzo está listo —el mayordomo de la rubia interrumpió, rompiendo un poco la tensión que Nami había dejado al irse.

Luego de meter el pequeño auto compacto, que Sanji le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, a la cochera, subió a su departamento, el cual estaba encima del restaurante que había abierto junto a su marido. Se quitó los zapatos y tiró su bolso sobre una mesita que tenía en la entrada. Tras haber conducido de regreso a casa se dio cuenta que su comportamiento había sido excesivo y un poco ridículo, después de todo ella no tenía derecho de meterse en sus vidas o recriminarles sus decisiones.

Cuando ella había escapado con Sanji luego del accidente de auto, en el que muriera el hermano mayor de Luffy, nadie le había recriminado aquello, ni siquiera su madre. Cuando había vuelto a casa luego de su boda, Bellemere simplemente la había abrazado con mucha fuerza, igual que cuando era pequeña, y le había dicho entre lágrimas: _"—Si alguna vez te hace llorar, llámame para patearle el trasero."_ A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, sabía que sus padres seguían sintiéndose culpables, aunque ella no los culpara.

Había sido muy dura con Robin, hiriente. Ella conocía la historia de la arqueóloga y entendía porque decidió no tener hijos. Sabía que la soledad de su infancia aun le dolía. Ella entendía lo difícil que era vivir con una sombra del pasado, y sus amigos no tenían ni la menor idea de muchas de las cosas que había tenido que enfrentar, y que aun la atormentaban algunas noches.

Lo recordaba, quizás, como una pesadilla distante, pero con la suficiente claridad como para saber que era algo que realmente había pasado.

Tenía cinco años cuando ella y su familia habían ido de campamento al lago. Vivian al sur del país en un pequeño pueblo rural donde su padre y madre tenían una plantación de naranjas. Todos en el pueblo se conocían entre sí, cuidaban de todos. Eran un lugar muy bonito, muy acogedor... a veces aun lo extrañaba y la culpa por haber tenido que dejarlo la atormentaba.

* * *

 _— ¡Espérame!_

 _— ¡Debes correr más rápido si quieres alcanzarme!_

 _Ella y Nojiko estaban corriendo por la plantación mientras sus padres organizaban a los recolectores. Era época de cosecha y había muchos extraños en la zona, pero siendo aquello tan común y corriente en aquel lugar, a nadie le preocupo que algo pudiera suceder._

 _Nojiko era mayor que ella por dos años, así que era más rápida, y en poco tiempo la perdió de vista entre los arboles—. ¡Nojiko! —Comenzó a llamarla cuando se sintió asustada de encontrarse sola—. ¿¡Dónde estas!? —Pero sólo alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de su risa a lo lejos—. ¡Hermana, tengo miedo! —sus ojos habían comenzado a aguarse y los sollozos empezaban a escapársele de la garganta. Talló sus ojos varias veces mientras continuaba llamando a su hermana y andaba por entre los árboles sin ninguna noción de la dirección._

 _— ¿Estas perdida?_

 _Una desconcertante y extraña voz masculina la hizo parar de llorar. Un hombre la miraba fijamente del otro lado de la valla que delimitaba el terreno de sus padres. Nunca antes lo había visto y su voz era grave e intimidante. Su primer impulso fue echarse a correr en dirección contraria a ese hombre, pero era pequeña, estaba asustada y era el primer adulto que miraba en horas, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras sorbía su nariz._

 _— Parece que tu hermana es muy desconsiderada._

 _La pequeña dio un paso atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Sólo le gustaba molestarme._

 _— Mira que dejarte sola cuando está atardeciendo —el hombre continuó hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Ella miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer—. Eso es muy desconsiderado._

 _La niña comenzó a hiperventilar mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Aquel hombre cruzó la valla y caminó hasta ella... probablemente debió echarse a correr, más sin embargo se quedó plantada en su lugar, muerta de miedo—. Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla._

 _— No lo conozco... —susurró con un hilo de voz._

 _El hombre le sonrió de una manera que, aun al recordarlo, le causaba escalofríos—. Mi nombre es Arlong —se presentó, extendiéndole la mano—, tú eres Nami, y tu hermana es Nojiko._

 _Ella miró aquella mano callosa y llena de cicatrices con recelo, pero el hombre parecía conocerlas y en el pueblo todos los adultos eran amigos y se ayudaban entre sí..._

 _Tomó aquella mano, creyendo que debía confiar en él porque era un adulto, ignorando a su instinto que le gritaba que huyera muy lejos de ahí... pero que podía entender ella en realidad, tenía sólo cinco años y estaba asustada._

* * *

— ¡Reina de mi castillo! —Anunció con voz cantarina—, ¡estoy en casa!

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando el rubio finalmente pudo subir a su departamento tras cerrar el restaurante. Aquella había sido una noche tranquila, así que había terminado sus labores más temprano que de costumbre. Estaba feliz y su tono de voz era una muestra inequívoca de ello.

Una o dos veces al mes Nami tenía una _"reunión de chicas"_ con sus amigas y volvía, generalmente, una o dos horas antes del amanecer. Normalmente se pasaba un poco de copas y el mayordomo de Kaya o Vivi era quien terminaba regresándola a casa, acompañada de Robin, quien siempre iba _"un poco más lejos"_. Era sorprendente que una mujer tan maternal cómo lo era la arqueóloga realmente no deseara tener hijos...

Aquella noche al caminar hacia la entrada de su departamento vio el coche de su esposa aparcado en lo cochera, cosa que sin duda le extraño, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba tenerla de vuelta temprano. Sin importar que la arqueóloga siempre cuidara de ella, no lograba evitar preocuparse.

La amaba demasiado.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vio como si hubiese sido ayer...

* * *

 _Estaba en tercero de secundaria y la escuela había organizado un torneo interno de soccer. La mayoría de los mejores jugadores estaban en su grupo, incluido su amigo y rival Roronoa Zoro. Era la estrella del equipo de la escuela, y por lo tanto uno de los chicos más populares entre las mujeres, sin embargo era un bruto desconsiderado, así que pese a que eran amigos y compañeros de clase (y equipo) la mayor parte del tiempo estaban peleando._

 _El partido iba a comenzar y había tenido un altercado con él por empujar a un grupo de sus admiradoras para poder entrar en la cancha, sin importarle que una de ellas cayera al suelo. La final era, sorpresivamente, contra un grupo de primer año. El equipo estaba demasiado confiado, pese a que Ace les dijo que su hermano menor estaba en dicho equipo y que era muy talentoso._

 _Cuando el juego comenzó él y Zoro estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre sí como para prestarle atención al partido, al menos hasta que el pequeño hermano de su narcoleptico amigo había anotado el primer gol._

 _El peliverde fue a despertar a su inconsciente portero de un golpe en la cabeza mientras él observaba al grupo de novatos celebrar junto a sus porristas._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que la vio._

 _Ella era perfecta, con su cabello atado en dos coletas y su enorme e hipnotizante sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta caminó hasta aquel grupo, se abrió paso entre la gente y se inclinó galantemente delante de ella—. De todas las flores en este jardín, tú eres la más hermosa de ellas —no le importó que lo escucharan todos o que algunos seguramente intentarían burlarse de él luego, simplemente no fue capaz de evitar halagar a una mujer tan majestuosa como ella._

 _— ¿Acaso eres tonto?_

 _Esa fue la primera vez que lo rechazó, haciendo que se le estrujara el corazón, pero él no sabía rendirse, y cada rechazó lo animaba más a continuar intentándolo, especialmente cuando veía como sus hermosas mejillas se sonrosaban._

 _Para él, aquello fue amor a primera vista._

* * *

— Querida... —la volvió a llamar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Su esposa era una mujer fuerte y llena de energía, pero de cuando en cuando entraba en crisis y se ponía fatal, y cuando eso pasaba era muy duro y pesado sacarla de aquel estado. Él mejor que nadie sabía aquello, pues él, mejor que nadie conocía todo su pasado.

La casa estaba completamente oscura y en total silencio.

Caminó con sigilo hasta su habitación, cuya puerta se encontraba entre abierta y una tenue luz se colaba al exterior. Lentamente empujó la puerta y dio un paso al interior, pero un crujido bajo sus pies lo detuvo. Miró el suelo cubierto de vidrios y todo su sigilo desapareció. Empujó la puerta con fuerza y encendió la luz a toda velocidad—. ¡Nami, estás bien!

—¡Maldita sea, Sanji! —La mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. ¡Apaga la luz!

El cocinero suspiró aliviado y sonrió. Su esposa se encontraba recostada en la cama—. ¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó, refiriéndose a los pedazos de cristal en el suelo.

—Tiré el florero al arrojar mi bolso —el bolso también estaba en el suelo.

Sanji lo recogió—. ¿Tuviste un mal día?

—Robin adoptó un niño —el rubio abrió muy grandes sus ojos, a causa de la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada—. Durante su última excavación un curandero murió, y ella adoptó a su hijo —suspiró. Su rostro aún estaba cubierto por su antebrazo. Sanji se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acarició la cabeza, pero continuó en silencio —. Le grité —explicó—, y le dije cosas que no me correspondían.

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo mientras reflexionaba lo que debía decir en aquella situación. Desde que habían conocido a la morena, ella siempre había dejado claro que no quería tener hijos, que era lo último que pasaba por su mente, incluso su matrimonio se terminó debido a que su esposo y ella diferían en aquel importante punto sobre su vida. Exhaló el humo hacia el techo mientras contemplaba las decoraciones de su casa—. Es su vida —dijo con simpleza.

—Lo sé —suspiró su mujer al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama con las piernas en flor de loto—, por eso me siento tan mal —explicó con pesar—. Fui muy idiota.

Sanji apagó el cigarro en las suelas de sus zapatos y se sentó tras ella para poder abrazarla—. Todo estará bien —le susurró al oído con dulzura.

Nami abrazó los brazos que la rodeaban y se dejó envolver por toda la dulzura y el amor que le profesaba aquel hombre. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

* * *

 _Luego de lo que pasó en su pueblo natal, su familia se mudó a la capital, dónde su madre abrió un buro de detectives privados. Las sesiones con la terapeuta fueron de ayuda, al menos le hicieron ver que los sucesos ocurridos aquel día no eran su culpa, y gracias a la maravillosa figura paterna que era su padre también logró comprender que no todos los hombres eran iguales, que había quienes eran buenos... pero no quería ninguno en su vida._

 _Mientras fue creciendo se volvió más y más desconfiada, pues todos los chicos que intentaban ser sus amigos al final terminaban declarándole sus sentimientos, y aquello era decepcionante, pues le hacía sentir que todos buscaban la misma cosa._

 _En algún momento sintió que el mundo era una gran mierda y que no tenía caso confiar en ninguno de ellos, hasta que conoció a Luffy. Recordar aquel día siempre la hacía sonreír mucho._

 _Tenía once años cuando recibieron los resultados de los primeros exámenes. Ella fue quien obtuvo el mejor promedio, y un problemático "chico mono" había obtenido el peor. Normalmente no se hablaban nada, pero aquel día el chico de cabello negro no paraba de seguirla a todos lados como si fuera un perrito perdido._

 _Cansada de aquello y deseosa de volver a casa sin que aquel chico la siguiera, finalmente decidió dejar de ignorarlo y dignarse a dirigirle la palabra—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó de manera brusca tras detenerse en las escalera, con él detrás. El chico se echó a reír con ganas, como si acabase de decir un chiste y una vena se saltó en su frente—. ¿¡Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso!?_

 _Él se echó las manos a la nuca, sin dejar de reír—. Pensé que eras sorda —anunció entre carcajadas._

 _—¡Sólo quería que me dejaras en paz!_

 _El chico se sacó un moco y lo comenzó a jugar, con esté, entre sus dedos—. Debiste decirlo._

 _Nami exhaló con fuerza, para tratar de recuperar la calma—. Bien. Deja de..._

 _—Ayúdame a estudiar —la interrumpió—. Eres muy lista, y necesito que me ayuden para poder cumplir mi sueño._

 _A ella le enfado bastante que no la dejara hablar, así que se dio la vuelta y continuó su caminó escaleras abajo—. Tonto._

 _._

 _._

 _Quizás una persona normal habría buscado ayuda con alguien más, pero Luffy no entendía cuando alguien le decía que no, así que insistió por varias semanas, tanto que ella terminó cediendo, esperando que pronto la dejara en paz._

 _—De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero con una condición._

 _—¡La que sea!_

 _—No te enamores de mí._

 _Luffy rió a carcajadas—. Eso no será ningún problema —y antes de que ella se enfadara o se sintiera ofendida, añadió—, tú eres mi amiga._

 _._

 _._

 _Pronto descubrió que el sueño de Luffy era ser jugador de soccer y que su padre lo apoyaría siempre y cuando también hiciera una carrera. Luego conoció a Usopp, un chico que jugaba soccer con Luffy y quien se unió a las asesorías para poder entrar a la secundaria donde iba a estudiar la chica que le gustaba._

 _De alguna manera se volvieron inseparables, así que también conoció al estudiante de grado superior, Zoro Roronoa, quien ayudaba a Luffy con sus prácticas de soccer algunas veces._

 _Sorprendentemente los tres aprobaron su examen de admisión, y entraron juntos a la secundaria, donde conocieron a Vivi Nefertiri, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga. También conoció a Sanji, quien iba en el mismo grado que Zoro y también jugaba soccer ocasionalmente. Al principio pensó que era un verdadero fastidio, pero al menos agradecía que desde un principio hubiera anunciado sus verdaderas intenciones y no tratara de "ser su amigo" falsamente._

 _Con el tiempo las declaraciones de amor de Sanji se volvieron tan rutinarias como sus rechazos y el chico de cabello dorado se volvió parte del grupo._

 _Sin darse cuenta sus miedos e inseguridades se fueron quedando en parte atrás, pues sin darse cuenta se había rodeado de hombres buenos en los que podía depositar su total y absoluta confianza._

 _._

 _._

 _Con el tiempo no fue difícil darse cuenta que Luffy sentía algo especial por Vivi, y viceversa, pero uno era demasiado despistado y la otra demasiado tímida. Se divertía bastante haciéndolos quedar juntos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta._

 _Durante su segundo año de preparatoria el padre de Luffy le había dado un ultimátum con respecto a sus notas y había contratado una tutora para que le ayudara con sus estudios, así que en aquella época habían pensado que ya no lo verían tan seguido, sin embargo él se encargó de que, Robin (su tutora), en lugar de separar al grupo se volviera parte de ellos. De alguna forma siempre conseguía que las personas se unieran._

 _Una tarde los llamó para decirles que haría una fiesta en honor a Vivi porque lo había animado mucho aquella tarde y quería compensarla, pero cuando la llamó para preguntarle a qué hora iría a la fiesta para irse juntas, la peliazul le explicó que no iría porque Luffy no la había llamado para invitarla—. No tiene que invitarte, es algo explicito —le dijo para convencerla, mientras estaba completamente furiosa con el cabeza hueca de su amigo—. A mí tampoco me invitó directamente —mintió—. De hecho ni siquiera sé a quién le dijo que haría una fiesta hoy, pero todos iremos a su casa._

 _La chica al otro lado del teléfono, dudó—. Ya es muy tarde y ni siquiera he comenzado a prepárame..._

 _—Tienes que ir —sentenció la pelinaranja—. Sanji estará ahí y no puedes dejarme sola con él. Sabes lo pesado que se pone._

 _Vivi suspiró—. Está bien, pero llegaré un poco tarde._

 _Hablaron otro poco antes de despedirse y se sintió un poco culpable de haber usado al rubio como excusa porque ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto su presencia, incluso comenzaba a pensar que era divertido, pero aquello había sido necesario para que ese par pasara tiempo junto._

 _._

 _._

 _Aquella noche salió al jardín de la casa de Luffy, acompañada por el rubio. Se sentó en una jardinera y observó el hermoso cielo estrellado—. Es una noche muy hermosa._

 _—No tanto como tú –él estaba detrás de ella al menos un metro, de pie._

 _Suspiró fastidiada y giró los ojos—. Puedes dejar de ser un tonto por una noche._

 _—Lamento que mis sentimientos te ofendan, pero no puedo mentirte._

 _—No me ofenden tus sentimientos, Sanji —suspiró de nuevo, pero con más calma—, sólo creo que en cuanto obtengas lo que quieres desaparecerás._

 _El chico la sujeto de los hombros y la hizo girarse a mirarlo. Le sujeto el mentón con suavidad y dijo con dulzura—. Lo que quiero es a ti._

 _Las mejillas de Nami se sonrojaron furiosamente y cuando el joven se inclinó lentamente hacia ella para besarla le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo—. ¿Acaso eres tonto?_

 _._

 _._

 _El siguiente año fue una turbulencia de confusiones para ella. Las palabras dulces del rubio y sus atenciones la desconcertaban cada día más. Quería alejarse de él, pero no quería perderlo._

 _En algún punto comenzó a sentirse tan repugnante por las cosas que sentía, por los deseos de ser abrazada, por los besos que comenzaba a anhelar... cada día quería estar más cerca de él, pero inevitablemente se alejaba más y más. Terribles recuerdos que creía olvidados comenzaron a asecharla y la culpa comenzó a consumirla convirtiendo dulces sueños en terribles pesadillas._

 _Aun le costaba trabajo pensar como había logrado terminar la preparatoria cuando su cabeza era un desastre._

 _Sus notas bajaron al menos la mitad y la decepción en la mirada de su madre la devasto, por primera vez en su vida sintió que no era lo que ella esperaba._

 _Aquellos días estaba tan deprimida que cuando Sanji y Luffy la invitaron a un concierto aceptó para poder distraerse un rato y dejar de pensar en todo lo que la atormentaba. Convenció a Vivi de ir porque en esa ocasión de verdad necesitaba que se quedara con ella para mantener a Sanji alejado, pero su amiga estaba tan embelesada con Luffy que ni siquiera le había prestado atención._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse sola y desamparada._

* * *

Se aferró con fuerza a su esposo y exhaló para disipar las ganas que tenía de llorar. No le gustaba llorar—. ¿Acaso eres tonto? —dijo con voz suave.

El rubio le beso los hombros—. Te amo —respondió, aferrándola más.

—Idiota.

Él continuó besándola suavemente hasta conseguir que girara hacía él y lo besara.

¡Amaba a esa mujer!

Sus besos le sabían a ambrosia, desde el día que sus labios se unieron por primera vez confirmó que no había otra mujer para él en su vida.

Se recostó en la cama y la jaló con suavidad, recostándola en su pecho, acariciando su cabeza y apretándola contra su cuerpo con la otra—. Todo estará bien —volvió a susurrar mientras besaba su cabeza y sentía como comenzaba a temblar...

* * *

 _Fueron juntos a un concierto, acompañados por sus amigos, y aunque el evento había sido increíble él sentía que en lugar de enamorar a Nami la estaba alejando cada día más. Esa noche lo trato peor que nunca y mientras regresaban a sus casas en el auto de Ace, no podía evitar pensar si lo mejor era dejarla en paz y conformarse con ser sólo su amigo._

 _Aquella noche pensó que tal vez era momento de avanzar..._

 _Aquella noche quedaron atrapados en un accidente de tránsito y se descubrió quitándose el cinturón y cubriendo a la pelinaranja con su cuerpo. Algunos trozos de metal lo golpearon y varios vidrios se incrustaron en su espalda, pero cuando ella lo miró, aterrada, y le pregunto si era tonto, solamente atinó a sonreír y responder: "el amor nos vuelve idiotas."_

 _—¿Estás loco?_

 _—Te amo, Nami —le sonrió—, y aunque no me correspondas, siempre te amaré._

 _Ella comenzó a llorar._

 _._

 _._

 _Terminaron en la sala de emergencias en un hospital, donde sus padres fueron a recogerlos, dónde todo se volvió un caos._

 _Algunos de sus amigos murieron esa noche. Ace, el hermano de Luffy y novio de Nojiko, hermana mayor de Nami, fue uno de los fallecidos. Durante el funeral todo parecía ser una especie de trance del cual deseaba que lo despertaran. Él y la pelinaranja habían tenido mucha suerte._

 _Mientras bajaban el féretro Nami se alejó de la multitud, y él fue tras ella hasta alcanzarla._

 _—¿Por qué me sigues?_

 _—Nadie debe estar solo en un momento como este._

 _—Eres un buen amigo —susurró ella con voz quebrada._

 _Sanji pensó en responder: "no es lo único que quiero ser", pero dadas las circunstancias se contuvo y se limitó a asentir en silencio. A veces fumaba a escondidas para "sentirse elegante", pero aquella tarde, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la necesidad real de encender un cigarrillo—. Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza—. Cuando era niña... —su voz se ahogó, y tragó saliva para sacar su voz—, un hombre me hizo daño —no lo vio, pero los ojos del rubio se abrieron muy grandes mientras intentaba comprender lo que sus palabras implicaban—... y yo pensé que... jamás querría que... ningún hombre me volviera a tocar..._

 _Sanji se dio cuenta entonces de lo que esa confesión significaba y comenzó a recordar cómo se le declaraba constantemente y la perseguía tratando de obtener su afecto. Por primera vez pensó en lo molesto y desagradable que debió haber sido para ella tener que soportar todo ese tipo de cosas y se sintió como la peor de las basuras. Habría querido disculparse, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta._

 _—¡Pero me equivoque! —sollozó—. Quiero que me abraces... y sueño con tus besos... —su voz se quebró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—... y me siento tan sucia porque fue algo horrible lo que me pasó... y aun así quiero estar contigo..._

 _Su corazón se estrujó al oírla decir aquello—. Nami..._

 _—¡Soy horrible! —se rompió._

 _Él le sujetó los hombros suavemente—. Eres maravillosa —le susurró—. Eres fuerte y valiente... y hoy te amo más todavía —entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas—. Todo estará bien._

 _Aquella tarde se fugaron únicamente con lo que llevaban consigo. No hubo matrimonio, ni sexo instantáneo. Fue un proceso lento de reconstrucción y autoconocimiento, de confianza, paciencia y mucho amor._

* * *

Al despertar por la mañana aún estaban abrazados justo como se habían dormido. Era jueves y aquel día no abrían el restaurante, y aunque Sanji acostumbraba levantarse temprano sin importar que día fuera, aquella mañana permaneció recostado junto a su esposa hasta tarde.

—Tengo hambre —anunció ella.

—¿Te prepara algo?

—Crepas.

A Nami no le costaba trabajo dejarse consentir, y a Sanji no le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

Durante el desayuno juguetearon y bromearon entre besos, abrazos y amor, al menos por un rato.

—Debo llamar a las chicas y disculparme.

El rubio le sirvió una taza de café—. Todo sería más sencillo si les explicaras porque te enfadaste.

—No es necesario —rehusó—. Sólo deben entender que me alteré y que me porte como una tonta

—Ok.

El cocinero no dijo nada más y dejó a su esposa arreglar sus asuntos a su manera.

Ella no podía tener hijos debido a las lesiones que había sufrido cuando niña, así que por más que lo hubieran deseado los primeros años, había resultado imposible. Por un tiempo Nami había estado deprimida, especialmente durante el divorcio de la arqueóloga, le había costado trabajo aceptar que había mujeres que no querían tener hijos, y ahora le estaba costando trabajo aceptar que todos tenían derecho a cambiar de opinión, sin embargo aquello había servido para se planteara por primera vez aquella opción como algo tangible.

Sanji se alejó rumbo a la cocina para ordenar todo y lavar los platos. Aquella noche irían sus amigos a su restaurante y se divertirían como siempre, así que debía preparar todo para la cena, después de todo algunos de ellos comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _—Realmente lamento lo de ayer —_ la voz de la pelinaranja le llegó hasta donde estaba _—. ¿De verdad no estas enfadada? ¡Me alegra oírlo! Entonces nos vemos esta noche._

El rubio sonrió. Al menos Robin era lo suficientemente madura como para no dejar llevar por rencores ni peleas infantiles.

—¿Qué opinas, Sanji? —le preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Las adopciones.

Él dejó lo que hacía, se secó las manos y se quitó el delantal antes de caminar hasta ella y sujetar sus manos—. Querida —susurró con voz dulce—, lo que te haga feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mí.

Nami sonrió. El tiempo continuaba avanzando día con día, y por primera vez su temor de no tener familia se vio disipado ante la posibilidad de adoptar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las suaves palabras de su esposo la había tranquilizado y la habían llenado de confianza: _"Todo Estará Bien."_ Le decía siempre que se sentía mal, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para recuperar su ánimo—. Bueno, ya lo investigaremos más a fondo otro día, hoy hay mucho que hacer.

Sin duda, aquella mañana, estaba más feliz y segura que nunca.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que he actualizado algo, pero saben que soy un desastre.**

 **Por ahora les traigo esta historia y espero que les guste un poco.**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Punto de Quiebre - KidLaw

**PUNTO DE QUIEBRE.**

* * *

Miró en el espejo el muñón que tenía por brazo, luego de salir de la ducha, y al fondo de su habitación (a través de espejo) vio de reojo su guitarra eléctrica y las fotografías de la banda de rock que él y sus amigos habían formado en la universidad. Su hermana lo llamaba _"el muro de los lamentos"_ , e innumerables veces le había dicho que lo mejor era quitar todo eso de ahí y ponerlo en una caja en el desván, pero siempre se negaba a hacerlo.

No era que viviera en el pasado, después de todo tenía un título en ingeniería mecánica, una maestría en electrónica y estaba a punto de terminar un doctorado en robótica, y no conforme con eso tenía pensado adentrarse en la biomecánica luego de eso. Tenía grandes proyectos, ideas innovadoras y una gran fila de patrocinadores dispuestos a darle los fondos que le hacían falta. Además contaba con un colega igual de ambicioso que él.

No, definitivamente Eusstass no vivía en el pasado, simplemente no era de los que negaban las cosas para que dejaran de dolerle. Prefería el dolor de la realidad que vivir en una mentira, siempre lo había preferido. Cuando era niño se alegró que sus padres finalmente se divorciaran luego de años de gritos, peleas e improperios. A sus doce años sabía más groserías que muchos preparatorianos, así que sí, le dio bastante gusto que todo aquel circo se acabara, prefería una familia separada que una que estaba junta haciéndose pedazos cada día. Sus padreas continuaron discutiendo algún tiempo, pero finalmente llegaron a un punto en el que lograron convivir en paz. A partir de ese día se hicieron mejores personas, y mejores padres. Bonney, su hermana menor, fue quien más disfruto de aquello, pues era muy pequeña cuando se separaron como para recordar los malos ratos.

El dolor era parte de la vida, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no por eso se había vuelto un quejica, al contrario, el dolor le sirvió para componer excelentes canciones. Había sido un grandioso rockero, y aún componía de puta madre...

Su móvil sonó y contestó de mala gana—. ¿¡Que mierda quieres!?

—¡No me hables así, pedazo de imbécil! —La voz colérica de su hermana le hizo retumbar los oídos—. ¡Iré hasta tu departamento sólo para patearte el culo!

—¿Sólo llamaste para joder? —inquirió en un tono más conciliador.

—No imbécil, llamo para recordarte que nos reuniremos esta noche —el pelirrojo emitió un bufido—. Ni se te ocurra faltar con la excusa que Law no pudo ir a recogerte.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Idiota. El turno de Law termina a media noche y llegará más tarde.

La chica siguió insultándolo otro rato antes de colgar.

En parte le desesperaban esas llamadas diarias de ella, en parte le daban ternura. Sabía que luego del accidente en el que perdió el brazo se había puesto demasiado mal, y la chica temía que se suicidara o algo así, pero él no era de los que se rendían, él siempre había sido de los que hacían algo al respecto, de los que no se detenían, de los que luchaban una y otra vez aunque se dieran de trompicones contra el suelo mil veces. No había llegado tan lejos sólo para renunciar.

Se puso la camisa y comenzó a prepararse para ir a la universidad, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y aunque su colega era muy eficiente, también era muy disperso, en especial últimamente, y no era que lo notara, simplemente Law no paraba de decírselo. Su colega y el medico eran compañeros de piso desde la universidad, y aunque él le había insistido a Law en que no era asunto suyo y que lo mejor era que se mudara con él a su piso y dejará de pagar renta, él medico simplemente no lo hacía. _"—No puedo dejarlo botado."_ Le respondía, y él tenía que aguantarse.

Law tenía la manía de querer ayudar a los demás, lo cual era bastante bueno dado su profesión, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba irritante porque sentía que siempre estaba en segundo plano.

Suspiró antes de salir.

Estaba empezando a creer que él no era la prioridad del doctor, y eso le molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

.

.

En la universidad entró a su taller para concentrarse en su proyecto y dejar de pensar en Law. Era novios desde hacía años, pero cada día sentía que se alejaban más en lugar de acercarse, cada día sentía que doctor toleraba menos sus bromas y lo encontraba más irritante, cada día sentía que aquello que tenía con él comenzaba a desquebrajarse más y más.

Las cosas cotidianas comenzaban a volverse molestas, las vicios un problema y los silencios una bomba de tiempo. El medico era tan reservado que nunca tenía idea de que era lo que realmente pensaba, cuando se enfadaba nunca tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, y cuando discutían todo terminaba con él abandonando la habitación, llenó de frustración, coraje e ira.

Había terminado adaptando una de las habitaciones de su departamento para ejercitarse y dejar salir todo lo que lo volvía loco. A veces preferiría que el médico le gritara y le reclamara todo lo que le molestaba en lugar de sólo quedarse callado como si no pasara nada.

El taller estaba solo, así que puso un poco de rock pesado y el resto de la mañana se concentró por completo en su trabajo.

* * *

Law amaba su trabajo. Estaba en el hospital y acababa de salir de una cirugía de apéndice. Todo había salido bien y estaba bastante satisfecho con su trabajo. Saludo a sus colegas, fue a la cafetería por un café y luego acompaño a los residentes a revisar a todos sus pacientes.

Aquel era un día tranquilo de consultas y cirugías menores, pero aun así no se le antojaba pedir permiso para salir antes para ir a la reunión con sus amigos, la sola idea de no estar ahí para una emergencia lo paralizaba.

Tras el accidente en el que Kid perdió uno de sus brazos había comprendido la importancia de los paramédicos, las enfermeras de urgencias y los cirujanos de turno. Si una sola de aquellas personas se hubiese tomado el día... suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en aquello, no quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado y no quería pensar en el resto de los involucrados, no en ese momento que su mente era un caos absoluto.

Llevaba casi diez años compartiendo departamento con Zoro Roronoa. Originalmente todo había sido cosa de conveniencia, pero con él tiempo se había hecho buenos amigos. No quería pensar en él porque recientemente había descubierto que tenía una relación sadomasoquista con otro hombre, lo cual no debería ser su problema, sin embargo al tener que ser el quien lo recibía luego de las palizas que le daban, ser quien curaba sus heridas y se preocupaba por él, no podía evitar que aquello le molestara.

Curar a los heridos era lo que más le gustaba en la vida, por eso había estudiado medicina, porque le gustaba salvar a los demás...

 _Ψ_

* * *

 _"—No tienes que ser siempre el caballero en dorada armadura"_

 _Le había dicho su madre alguna vez, cuando era pequeño y siempre estaba al pendiente de su hermana menor, quien tenía leucemia._

 _—Le prometí a Lami que le leería "El principito" —respondió mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama._

 _—Tienes fiebre y debes descansar._

 _—Pero mamá..._

 _—Nada —lo interrumpió—. Descansa._

 _Aun así se había escapado a hurtadillas de su habitación durante la noche para ir con su hermana menor a leer algunas páginas de aquel libro. No lo podía evitar, cuando alguien le importaba deseaba salvarle..."_

 _Ψ_

* * *

Con el tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que a causa de lo que vivió con su hermana pequeña había desarrollado un complejo de héroe que no se podía sacar, especialmente porque no había logrado salvarla; eso le preocupaba demasiado por todo lo que aquello implicaba. _«Eusstass...»_ Suspiró mientras el pelirrojo cruzaba su mente.

Los últimos meses las cosas entre los dos habían ido en declive, todo a causa de que sus planes a futuro eran muy diferentes. Law quería casarse, comprar una casa, formar una familia, mudarse a los suburbios, adoptar un par de niños y quizá también un perro... le dolía un poco el pecho cada vez que pensaba en aquello, especialmente porque sabía que el pelirrojo no pensaba igual. Kid le había dejado bastante claro que no quería una familia porque él provenía de un hogar roto.

 _"—Tener hijos en este mundo de mierda es una estupidez —le decía—, sólo vendrían a sufrir."_

El ojigris se había tragado lo mucho que aquello le había pesado y había continuado con Kid porque lo quería demasiado y no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Tenían casi diez años juntos y había pensado que quizá era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Un fin de semana había acompañado a Luffy a comprar un anillo de compromiso para su novia (y ahora esposa) y no había podido evitar quedarse mirando las argollas de matrimonio, aunque aquel día había llegado a la conclusión de que un _"anillo de compromiso"_ no sería del estilo de Kid. Seguramente se lo arrojaría en la cara cuando se lo diera.

Aquella semana había pensado mucho en eso y había terminado comprado un sujetador para corbata en forma de guitarra eléctrica. Realmente estaba entusiasmado con darle aquel detalle, pedirle matrimonio y deleitarse con la expresión que pudiera poner. Había estado tan feliz con aquella idea que recordarlo hacía que le doliera el corazón.

Durante semanas había guardado el prendedor en su consultorio, esperando el momento justo para entregárselo. Finalmente una reunión con sus amigos coincidía con su aniversario de novios, así que en lugar de irse a la reunión luego del trabajo (como siempre lo hacía), había regresado a su casa para asearse, acicalarse y ordenar el lugar para recibirlo por la madrugada, pasar el rato ahí y pedirle matrimonio después de una buena sesión de sexo...

Sin embargo, en la reunión a Usopp se le ocurrió preguntar si tenían ese tipo de planes, y el pelirrojo se encargó de tirar por la borda todas sus ilusiones al responder que semejante idea era una reverenda ridiculez.

Law había sentido su corazón contraerse en aquel momento y un dolor punzante que lo atravesaba. _"El síndrome del corazón roto"_ , por un segundo temió morirse ahí mismo, pero aquello no pasó, tuvo que quedarse ahí, fingir que estaba bien y que no le importaba nada y tragarse todo el dolor que sentía que le estaba partiendo en dos.

Esa noche, al terminar la velada, lo último que deseaba era estar con el pelirrojo. Quería volver a su departamento, recoger toda la sarta de estupideces que había armado y tirarlas a la basura, después de todo seguro ni recordaba que aquel era un día especial.

Ψ

* * *

 _Law condujo de regreso. Eusstass estaba cansado. Era difícil conducir con un solo brazo._

 _—Te acompaño arriba —sugirió Kid en cuanto estuvieron afuera del apartamento._

 _—Hoy no, Eusstas —no quería que viera la escena ridícula que había montado, no después de oírlo decirles a todos que el matrimonio entre hombres era una estupidez._

 _—Vamos... —el pelirrojo lo atrapó con su brazo mientras le hablaba de forma sensual cerca del cuello, erizándole la piel—. Te voy a hacer gritar de placer._

 _Law sintió como su cuerpo le traicionaba ante la cercanía del otro y tuvo que apartarlo con brusquedad— ¡He dicho que no! —abrió la puerta y bajo del auto._

 _—Te comportas como una chica —le soltó el pelirrojo con cierto desdén._

 _— ¿Y eso que mierdas tiene de malo?_

 _—Si quisiera soportar este tipo de escenas saldría con una mujer._

 _—¡Pues anda y vete con una! —cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza y se perdió en el interior del edificio echando maldiciones. Kid era tan heteronormativo que resultaba frustrante._

 _Se encerró en su departamento y echó todo lo que había montado a la basura, excepto el sujetador, aunque quería lanzarlo por la ventana no pudo hacerlo. Le dolía._

 _Esa noche tuvo una terrible dificultad para conciliar el sueño, y cuando Zoro llegó desmoronándose y llenó de moratones no pudo evitar desear cobijarlo. Le dio todo el apoyo y el consuelo que le habría encantado recibir._

Ψ

* * *

Quizá había hecho mal en volcar todo su dolor en Zoro como si él pudiera darle consuelo cuando visiblemente se encontraba en una peor situación que la de él, pero todo pasó en un momento y de una manera que no pudo evitar.

 _"Doctor Trafalgar Law, lo solicitan en urgencias."_

Escuchó aquel anuncio al mismo tiempo que llegaba un mensaje a su bíper. Ya no había tiempo para pensar en tonterías, tenía vidas que salvar.

* * *

Eusstass limpió el sudor de su frente y colocó la llave stilson que tenía en la mano, sobre la mesa. Tomó un gran tragó de rehidratante y contempló el perfecto trabajo mecánico que había hecho. Sin duda era el puto amo. Todo lo que faltaba en aquel momento era revisar su funcionalidad con el programa de movimiento... maldijo mentalmente a su colega por no haber llegado aún.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Todo el día se le había pasado volando a causa del trabajo, pero en aquel momento se daba cuenta que aquel jodido peliverde no tenía planeado llegar.

—Hijo de puta... —renegó mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba. Estaba de mal humor, especialmente porque sabía que aquel hijo de la gran puta no le contestaba nunca a nadie cuando se desaparecía con su amante. Espero en la línea, entre maldiciones.

—Diga...

—¿Zoro? —La sorpresa de que le respondieran lo desconcertó por unos segundos, pero no le tomó más que un par de parpadeos recuperar el semblante—. Te estoy esperando para poner en marcha el robot —le recordó—. Se puede saber dónde mierdas estas.

—Yo no podre... —jadeó—. No podré ir hoy...

El pelirrojo hizo cara de asco—. ¿Estas cogiendo? —Hubo un silencio incomodo del otro lado de la línea, sólo interrumpido por el rechinar de algún mueble—. ¡Carajo! Termina de coger antes de contestar.

—Te veré el próximo lunes —soltó entre gemidos.

—Cómo que el lunes, bastardo, hay que terminar de revisar... —pero el pitido de la línea muerta le corto las palabras. Si no acabase de comprarse aquel aparato, habría arrojado el celular contra la pared—. ¡Hijo de puta!

Zoro era un gran programador, pero era un maldito irresponsable, desorientado y disperso bastardo. Si no lo necesitara ya lo habría mandado al demonio, pero habían comenzado aquel proyecto juntos y al menos tenían que terminar la tesis para poder romper lazos y tomar cada quien su camino.

Además, por qué no decirlo, le causaba celos que el muy hijo de puta estuviera cogiendo mientras él tenía que hacer cita para que su novio, mínimo, le diera una mamada.

Law era un espléndido amante, sabía muy bien como complacerlo y era bastante condescendiente, y aunque eso le irritara un poco siempre acababa disfrutándolo mucho. Sin embargo las cosas se estaban yendo de pique, y lo sabía. Había visto el matrimonio de sus padres fracasar cuando era niño, así que sabía que lo que tenía con el medico se estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

A veces se preguntaba si debería ser diferente, si debería cambiar para hacer feliz al doctor... pero luego recordaba lo duro que había sido para su padre esforzarse tanto en hacer feliz a su madre para que al final las cosas se fueran igualmente a la mierda.

Suspiró largo y tendido mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Law. La verdad era que aquello había sido tan sólo una coincidencia.

 _Ψ_

* * *

 _Era el estreno de la nueva película de su franquicia de súper héroes favorita y había quedado con su banda de ir a verla juntos, y aunque su hermana menor había convencido a sus amigos de ir disfrazados de súper héroe, él había preferido mantener su dignidad y rehusarse a usar un disfraz ridículo, por consecuencia el resto había decidido huir en el auto mientras estaba en el baño y lo habían dejado atrás._

 _Tuvo que tomar el autobús temiendo llegar tarde y que esa bola de bastardos lo dejaran afuera, pues ellos se habían llevado los boletos._

 _Cuando bajo del autobús fue la primera vez que lo vio. Llevaba una gabardina y una bufanda de plumas negras, y un distintivo y peculiar sombrero moteado... la verdad era difícil no verlo, por esa razón cuando se dio cuenta que un automóvil rojo transitaba a exceso de velocidad con un conductor distraído se apresuró en alcanzarlo y evitar que lo arrollaran._

 _No fue un primer encuentro de novela. Se insultaron el uno al otro y acabaron mandándose a la mierda con letras mayúsculas, pero en aquel momento, ese brusco y burdo encuentro le pareció simplemente una tontería, luego de unos momentos y otro montón de maldiciones corrió al cine y alcanzo a sus amigos._

 _—¿Dónde mierda te metiste? —Refunfuño su hermana en cuanto se incorporó en la fila junto a ellos—. Estábamos a punto de entrar sin ti._

 _—Tuve que tomar el autobús porque se largaron en mi auto —respondió entrecerrando los ojos._

 _—El que se descuida pierde —se alzó de hombros la chica, logrando que su hermano mayor rechinara los dientes._

 _—Veo que estas de buen humor —comentó su mejor amigo, Killer, un chico de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura._

 _—Oh, si —ironizó—, me encanta que me dejen botado._

 _—Pues te lo estás tomando bastante bien —insistió el rubio—. En cualquier otro momento hubieras llegado echando pestes y golpeando a alguien._

 _—¡Eso es ridículo!_

 _—¿El qué? —Drake, otro de sus amigos y el eterno enamorado de su hermana menor llegó cargado de provisiones recién compradas en la dulcería del cine._

 _—¡Que te importe una mierda! —renegó el pelirrojo, golpeándolo en un brazo y robándole una soda._

 _—¡Esos dulces son míos! —brincó su hermana, y comenzaron a discutir con incontables improperios, igual que siempre._

 _Killer no volvió a insistir en su extraño humor, pero la verdad era que por alguna razón no se encontraba tan enfurruñado como siempre. Algo lo había puesto de buen humor._

 _._

 _._

 _Un viernes por la tarde estaban ensayando en la cochera de Killer, a todo volumen, sin importarles una mierda las quejas de los vecinos, cuando Drake llegó y apagó todos los aparatos para obtener su atención. Antes de que lo golpearan gritó:_

 _—¡Tenemos una tocada!_

 _Hubo un silencio general, seguido de toda la emoción que se podía expresar al sentir más cerca los sueños. Esa era su primer tocada oficial, y aunque tal vez era demasiado precipitada, poco les importaba eso. Se prepararon a toda velocidad, y en menos de tres horas finalmente se encontraban dentro a una mansión de lujo descargando sus instrumentos y su equipo de audio llenos de entusiasmo. Estaban tan emocionados que incluso Bonney estaba ayudando a bajar su batería._

 _Un auto se estaciono atrás de furgoneta de Drake y de ahí lo vio bajar. Ya era verano, así que llevaba ropa mucho más ligera, pero ese muchacho de ojos grises y tez pálida era verdaderamente inconfundible._

 _—¿Ustedes son la banda que contrató Ace? —inquirió una hermosa chica de cabello negro azulado, corto hasta los hombros, quien había bajado del mismo auto que el chico de aquel incidente._

 _—¿Quién? —Kid no tenía la menor idea de qué le estaba hablando, pero de la nada apareció Drake detrás de él y asintió con energía._

 _—Así es. Estudiamos administración juntos y me dijo que su hermano quería hacer una fiesta, pero que era muy difícil conseguir una buena banda de un momento para otro, y le dije: "Hey, yo manejo una", así que venos aquí._

 _La joven parpadeó, abrumada por tanta información recibida tan de golpe, sin embargo le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Necesitan ayuda para bajar todo?_

 _—Las bocinas siguen en la furgoneta —respondió el pelirrojo mientras se echaba al hombro la guitarra y cargaba un maletín con la otra mano._

 _La chica se arremango la camisa y se encaminó a la furgoneta para ayudar con aquel equipo._

 _—No es necesario que ayudes con eso, Kuina..._

 _—Relájate, Zoro —le sonrió—. Soy fuerte, no me voy a romper._

 _El aludido suspiró y se rascó la nuca—. ¿Quieres ayuda?_

 _Ella rió—. Claro, hay bastantes cosas para todos._

 _—Yo no quiero ayudar —se quejó el ojigris._

 _—Temes romperte una uña —soltó el pelirrojo, esperando atraer su atención y quizá iniciar una bronca cuando lo reconociera del incidente en el cine, pero el chico lo miró de forma suspicaz y lo ignoró por completo, como si no lo hubiese visto nunca. Al parecer él no había tenido tanto impacto en el ojigris como le hubiera gustado._

 _—Law quiere ser cirujano —le informó la chica mientras bajaba con dos enormes bocinas en los brazos—, así que evita cualquier trabajo manual._

 _—Mis manos son mi herramienta más importante —espetó, evidentemente molesto, al parecer no le agradaba que se burlaran de su sueño._

 _—Igual las mías —soltó Kid, sin pensar. Era tan poco común que dijera algo sobre sí mismo o lo que le importaba que sus compañeros dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlo. Law lo miró con una ceja enarcada, esperando una explicación que no denigrara su postura—. Soy guitarrista y compositor —explicó—, necesito ambas para hacer lo que amo._

 _—No es lo mismo._

 _—Pero es igual de importante._

 _—Cómo va a ser igual de importante hacer ruido con una guitarra que salvar vidas en un quirófano._

 _El pelirrojo rechinó los dientes—. Los ídolos le dan sentido a la vida de las personas._

 _Law sonrió—. Sólo son banalidades._

 _—Cumplir un sueño no es una banalidad —una vena se saltó en su frente y su voz comenzó a elevarse paulatinamente, pero luego sonrió de medio lado y añadió—. Una banalidad es querer salvar a los demás cuando tú vida es una mierda._

 _El ojigris frunció el ceño totalmente descuadrado—. No tienes una puta idea de lo que hablas._

 _—Kid/Law... —Killer y Zoro llamaron a sus respectivos amigos y los alejaron de aquella riña sin sentido. Al parecer ambos habían tocado una fibra sensible del otro y lo mejor era separarlos._

 _Eusstass observó como aquellos chicos hablaban a lo lejos. Parecía que tenían una relación bastante intima..._

 _—¡A la mierda! —refunfuñó antes de llevar sus cosas a la habitación dónde iban a tocar. Empujó a Drake y arrojo los platillos de la batería a los pies de Bonney._

 _—¡Hey! —la chica le recriminó con la mirada—. Ten más cuidado cretino._

 _Kid le hizo una seña con el dedo medio antes de darse la vuelta. Para su sorpresa la chica de cabello corto continuaba ayudando con las bocinas._

 _—Debe ser genial tener una banda —meditó en voz alta mientras estiraba un poco tu cuerpo. El pelirrojo torció la boca con fastidió y la ignoró—. Siempre quise tocar la guitarra, pero mi padre considera que esas no cosas de chica, así que nunca me compró una guitarra._

 _—Cargar bocinas tampoco es cosa de chicas._

 _Ella rió—. Tampoco estudiar ingeniería, y aun así lo hago— el rockero la vio con suspicacia—. Te he visto en el campus —continuó ella—, estudias mecánica, ¿verdad?_

 _Eusstas enarcó una ceja con recelo—. ¿Eres una especie de fan psicópata o algo así?_

 _Kuina volvió a reír—. Tampoco es que pases desapercibido con esas gabardinas de plumas negras que te ponías el invierno pasado._

 _Él desvió la mirada, indignado—. Me visto como me da la puta gana —refunfuñó._

 _—¡Que envidia! —suspiró ella—. Me encantaría también poder hacerlo..._

 _—¡Joder, ya cállate! —La interrumpió con evidente fastidio—. Lo único que haces es quejarte —Kuina parpadeó completamente confundida—. ¡Eres fastidiosa!_

 _Una baqueta golpeó repentinamente la nuca del pelirrojo—. Cierra el pico, cretino. Nunca vas a entender lo complicado que es ser una chica._

 _—¿Complicado? —se mofó—. Lo único que tienen que hacer es conseguirse un buen imbécil y ya tienen la vida resuelta._

 _La peliroso volvió a golpearlo con la baqueta—. Cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios me da vergüenza que sepan que eres mi hermano._

 _Continuaron discutiendo otro rato, aun luego que la joven de cabello corto se despidiera y volviera con sus amigos._

 _Un par de horas más tarde tocaron sus mejores canciones. Para ser su primer concierto todo había salido de maravilla, aunque Kid no podía apartar la mirada del muchacho de ojos grises; en poco tiempo se percató que observaba fijamente al amigo de Drake y a su novia... seguramente la chica lo había bateado, si él fuera chica también lo batearía por alguien con semejante mansión..._

 _._

 _._

 _Más tarde salió a caminar y lo miró con aquel chico de pecas, sólo por un momento, pues un extraño malestar lo hizo volver al interior._

 _._

 _._

 _Había sido extraño cómo pasaron las cosas, pero su banda comenzó a adquirir fama luego de aquella noche, además de que se reunían con mayor frecuencia con aquel grupo de niños mimados. Eran un poco fastidiosos, pero también comenzaron a agradarle sus bromas estúpidas y su sentido del humor._

 _Una noche, luego de una fiesta, miró al chico de los ojos grises cuando se detuvo en un semáforo. Era un poco tarde así que hizo algo que no acostumbraba hacer: intentó ser cortes._

 _—¿Necesitas que te lleven?_

 _El muchacho levantó la cara y lo miró—. ¿En esa trampa mortal?—inquirió retóricamente, frunciendo el ceño—. No, gracias._

 _Eusstass bajó, se quitó el casco y estacionó su vehículo—. La conduzco desde los dieciséis y nunca me ha pasado nada._

 _—Has tenido suerte._

 _—¡Por favor! —se burló—. Como estudiante de medicina, deberías saber mejor que nadie que uno se puede morir hasta de hipo._

 _Law suspiró. No le dio la razón, pero tampoco le hizo bronca, y eso era un triunfo._

 _Se quedaron sentados en silencio, uno junto a otro, por casi media hora. El viento frio soplaba, pues el invierno se aproximaba. Kid se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se la arrojó al otro chico al regazó—. ¡Póntela! —le ordenó— o enfermarás._

 _El estudiante de medicina observó la chaqueta por algunos minutos—. Si me la pongo, enfermarás tú._

 _Kid hizo una mofa—. Estoy seguro que soy más resistente que tú._

 _Law asintió con una sonrisa mientras se ponía aquella prenda—. Al menos tienes la cabeza más dura._

 _—Y eso que todavía no me la tocas..._

 _._

 _._

 _Las tocadas continuaron aumentando al mismo ritmo que sus notas bajaron, pero realmente aquello lo tenía sin cuidado. Le encantaba que las chicas en la universidad se le acercaran para que les firmara algún burdo disco grabado por ellas de varias canciones tomadas en vivo en algún bar. Se sentía famoso y eso le encantaba._

 _Un grupo de chicas se despidieron de él mientras gritaban emocionadas por haberlo conocido. Él había sido tan grosero e hijo de puta como siempre, pero a ellas parecía haberles fascinado._

 _—¿A cuántas de esas fans locas te has llevado a la cama?_

 _Kid reconoció aquella irritante vocecita de inmediato—. No lo sé —pero por alguna razón el comentario no le toco los cojones—, ¿celoso? —inquirió al tiempo que estiraba el cuello y echaba la cabeza atrás para verlo._

 _Estaban en la cafetería de la universidad, uno en una mesa detrás del otro—. ¿De ti? —se burló._

 _Kid se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente— No serías el primero._

 _—No tengo motivos, ni tiempo para sentir celos por un petulante engreído como tú._

 _— ¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó con cierto acento burlesco—, ¿tienes novia?_

 _E ojigris sonrió de medio lao, con suficiencia— ¿El celoso no será otro?_

 _La chica de cabello azulado y corto que conoció en casa de los Monkey D se sentó junto al ojigris, entregándole un plato de comida—. ¿Quién está celoso? —preguntó, como si la hubieran invitado a la conversación, provocando en el pelirrojo un enfado que no le gustaba._

 _Kid apartó la cara, sintiéndose molesto de pronto._

 _—Oye, Kuina, ¿por qué me dejaste atrás?_

 _—Estabas tardando mucho, Zoro._

 _Cuando los amigos del ojigris llegaron, Eusstas se fue. No tenía más nada que hacer ahí y no se le antojaba convivir con aquella chica quejica que los seguía siempre como perrito faldero. El muchacho de los ojos grises le agradaba, incluso el otro tío le parecía soportable, pero a esa mujer sencillamente no la toleraba._

 _._

 _._

 _El fin de semana tocaban en el bar de moda del lugar, así que quería aprovechar para tocar una canción nueva que había acabado. Les entregó las partituras a sus compañeros y se acomodó frente al micrófono, pero nadie más que él comenzó a tocar._

 _—¿Qué mierda les pasa? —preguntó enfuñado._

 _—¿Tú escribiste esto? —Killer fue el primero que se aventuró a cuestionar._

 _—¿Quién si no?_

 _De nuevo hubo silencio. Drake estaba hablando por teléfono afuera, pero le había intrigado el por qué habían dejado de ensayar, de manera que entró— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Bonney le hizo una seña para que se acercara a leer las partituras que tenía en mano. Él se paró junto a ella y tras comenzar a leer se le escapó una carcajada— ¿Quién rayos escribió esta cursilada?_

 _—Kid —respondió la chica, y la carcajada seso inmediatamente. El pelirrojo estaba mirándolos a todos con una expresión aterradora._

 _Drake aplaudió una vez y se alejó—. Ok, ensayen —y salió del lugar antes que la ira del pelirrojo estallara._

 _—Solo es una estúpida canción —gruñó, restándole importancia y sintiéndose avergonzado. Él no era la clase de persona que compusiera cosas así, sus canciones estaban llenas de ira y odio contra el sistema, la sociedad y cualquier autoridad, así que entendía la burlesca incredulidad de sus compañeros—. Es para complacer a las estúpidas niñas mimadas que nos persiguen —mintió porque no tenía otra explicación. Realmente no tenía una idea concreta de dónde habían salido aquellas letras._

 _Nadie le creyó, pero lo dejaron en paz._

 _._

 _._

 _En el bar, como en todas sus tocadas, detrás del escenario todo era un caos llenó de gritos, peleas y desorganización total. Entre repartir las partituras, ordenar los instrumentos y terminar de acomodar su vestuario podría considerarse un milagro que siempre estuvieran listos cuando el telón se levantaba._

 _Tocaron un par de estridentes canciones, llenos de entusiasmo hasta que lo miró entrar, junto al tipo de pelo verde y la chica acomplejada que siempre andaba con ellos. Era claro que tenían reserva, pues uno de los meseros los acomodo en una mesa cerca de la pista. Los ojos grises de aquel joven se cruzaron con los suyos cuando la canción acabo, y aunque sus compañeros y él habían decidido que la nueva letra era demasiado cursi para su estilo, antes de darse cuenta estaba tocando a solo aquella melodía._

 _"Esos ojos que me observan, me desnudan,_

 _Tan profundos como ver el ancho mar._

 _Me hipnotizan, me aprisionan y me embriagan_

 _Que no quiero otras drogas más probar..._

 _Quiero que me mires fijamente_

 _Quiero que esos ojos sean de mí_

 _Quiero atraparte y complacerte_

 _Y ya nunca más dejarte ir_

 _..._

 _Por alguna razón, Law se sintió aludido con aquella canción. Su mirada se quedó fija a la del pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor._

 _…_

 _Mírame un instante y date cuenta_

 _Que lo que aparento no es real_

 _Que el fuego y escamas que tú miras_

 _Son solo un escudo y nada más._

 _..._

 _Kid lo miró, estaba seguro que lo estaba mirando a él mientras cantaba y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerará y se hinchará haciéndolo estremecer. Era como estar en un mundo apartado de todos, donde sus corazones se podían encontrar._

 _..._

 _El fiero dragón que yo antes era_

 _Ha sido vencido al final_

 _Por esa mirada tan profunda_

 _Que me has regalado al terminar_

 _No me importa que sea en el momento_

 _Que me has encajado tu puñal."_

 _No apartaron los ojos el uno del otro mientras cantaba. Las parejas comenzaron a besarse, los asistentes a aplaudir pero ellos estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que era como si no existiera nada más._

 _Ψ_

* * *

El sonido del móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era la alarma para ir a casa y asearse. Suspiró con fastidió, pero comenzó a guardar sus herramientas para irse.

Podía sentir como algo se rompía, aunque no estuviera seguro de la razón y comenzara a inventarse historias para encontrar un culpable, sabía que algo había pasado, en un momento, que había cambiado todo.

Se quitó los auriculares y mientras terminaba de ordenar todo el chirrido de la puerta captó su atención— ¡Law! —La sorpresa fue obvia — ¿qué haces aquí?

El ojigris titubeó—. Me cambiaron el turno.

Kid acomodó su mochila y se la echó al hombro mientras un desagradable malestar lo envolvía—. Tú no sueles cambiar tu turno.

El medico estaba revolviendo las llaves en sus manos—. Siempre llego tarde a las reuniones... hoy quería que fuera diferente...

 _« ¿Por qué...?»_ La pregunta quedó solamente en su mente. No se atrevió a hacerla, no quería oír sus mentiras, porque en el fondo estaba seguro que sabía la verdad—. ¿Vamos en tu auto o en mi moto?

Law optó por el auto, aunque era consiente que los accidentes pasaban en cualquier parte, odiaba andar en moto.

Los accidentes...

Miró el muñón de Eusstass de reojo y recordó automáticamente aquel fatídico día. Él iba condiciendo y la culpa lo persiguió durante mucho tiempo, aunque supiera que no había sido su culpa, aunque supiera que había hecho todo lo que pudo.

Ψ

* * *

 _Habían ido a un concierto a ver a la banda de Kid y a un famoso cantante. Se habían divertido durante el evento más de lo que podía recordar._

 _Al terminar el evento se reunieron con el cantante a charlar, tomar algunas cervezas y pasar el rato tras bambalinas._

 _—Hicieron una gran apertura._

 _—¿Es eso un cumplido? —inquirió el arrogante pelirrojo mientras bebía una lata de cerveza._

 _—Para haber tocado esa cursi canción que les gusta a todos y que te lanzó a la fama —se burló—, sí, creo que es un cumplido._

 _Kid rió fuerte, al parecer estaba demasiado feliz para discutir con él—. Pues me alegra que te guste lo cursi._

 _—No dije que me hubiera gustado —refunfuñó, apartando la mirada. Lo cierto era que la canción le encantaba. La historia de un fiero Dragón que se deja vencer al enamorarse de la mirada de su adversario... No le sorprendía que fuera tan popular._

 _—Si quieres te la canto en el oído —le susurró cerca del cuello, erizándole la piel... « ¿Está coqueteando conmigo? » El pelirrojo se alejó de él sin decir más, dejándole una sensación de electrizante placer recorriéndole el cuerpo._

 _Siguieron un rato más ahí, bromeando, jugueteando, burlándose del cantante, y Kid continuó haciendo aquellos comentarios sugerentes todo el tiempo._

 _Cuando se fueron, no supo cómo, pero el pelirrojo acabó en su auto._

 _— ¿Y a donde se supone que voy a llevarte?_

 _—Puedes dejarme en tú cama._

 _Un intenso rubor invadió el rostro de Law, miró de reojo por el retrovisor para comprobar que Zoro estuviera dormido, pero la risilla indiscreta de Kuina hizo que el carmín se encendiera._

 _— ¡Estoy hablando en serio, imbécil!_

 _—También yo —respondió Kid sin un atisbo de alteración—. Me gustas y quiero follarte._

 _—Estás ebrio._

 _—Sí, lo estoy —admitió—, pero eso no cambia nada. Me gustas y quiero follarte._

 _—¡Cierra la boca!_

 _—Descuida no lo haré ahora mismo. Quiero ir a casa y asearme, fue un largo día._

 _Hubo un silencio incomodó, que la chica se encargó de volver más incómodo._

 _—Law es gay._

 _El ojigris sintió toda su cara arder, y el pelirrojo soltó una fuerte carcajada—. Eso ya lo sé._

 _— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?_

 _—Basta con ver cómo me mira._

 _— ¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera!_

 _— Tú conduce y date prisa —le apremió._

 _La chica miró al peliverde que dormía junto a ella—. Tienes razón, Kid —su voz era dulce en esa ocasión, diferente al entusiasmo de hacía unos momentos—. Esas miradas se notan._

 _Law la miró de reojo, y recordó cuando Zoro le explicó que sentía algo por ella, luego miró a Kid antes de volver la vista al caminó. Era cierto, el pelirrojo le gustaba, quizá era la primer persona que le gustaba realmente, pues era fuerte y autosuficiente... no necesitaba ser rescatado._

 _Un resplandor lo hizo ver de reojo a Kid una vez más, y luego un impacto, una sacudida y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. La bolsa de aire golpeó a Law con tanta fuerza que se desmayó por unos segundos._

 _Cuando todo paró Kid gritó, haciéndolo reaccionar, y comenzó a maldecir como un loco. El brazo del pelirrojo estaba atorado y comenzó a jalar—. Detente o vas a desgarrar los nervios._

 _— ¡Jodete imbécil! —lo calló— Como a ti no te paso nada._

 _—Cálmate y espera a que lleguen los paramédicos —decían de manera automática mientras peleaba con el cinturón que parecía haberse atorado—. Kuina puedes salir sola... —se volvió a mirarla y por un segundo se paró su corazón. La joven estaba prensada entre los metales retorcidos del auto por la mitad del cuerpo, de milagro había alcanzado a sacar la cabeza._

 _—Creo que estoy atorada —respondió con calma y voz temblorosa. Estaba asustada —. Pero no te preocupes, no siento dolor._

 _La tensión estaba envuelta por las maldiciones y los gritos de Kid. Law se movía con desesperación, y al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que decía._

 _—Trata de no perder la calma y no te agites —sacó su móvil y marcó a emergencias mientras seguía peleando con el cinturón. Ya había visto a Zoro por el retrovisor, tenía un pedazo de aluminio en un ojo y el cristal de su ventana en el pecho. Explicó a emergencias la situación sin dejar de tratar de tranquilizarlos._

 _Kid se quedó quietó un momento mientras lo escuchaba usar términos médicos para explicar lo que pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo ver sus manos temblorosas y sus torpes movimientos, como si quien hablaba y quien se movía fueran dos personas diferentes._

 _—Law... —la chica lo llamó y entonces dejó caer el celular. Ella extendía su mano libre hacía él—. Tengo frio._

 _—Todo va a estar bien, tranquila._

 _—Cuida de Zoro... por favor... —entonces perdió la conciencia._

 _— ¡Maldita sea! —Kid gritó con fuerza y estiró su extremidad atrapada. No quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero fue cuando sintió lo peor, y gritó tan fuerte que todo el que lo oyó se estremeció._

 _Ψ_

* * *

—Law... —Iban en el auto, y el ojigris solo emitió un sonido para que se supiera escuchado—. No fuiste por mí al taller, ¿cierto?

— ¿De qué hablas? —trató de reírse, hacer una broma, decir algo gracioso para discernir la tensión que el pelirrojo emanaba, pero nada se le ocurrió.

— ¡Vamos, Law! No soy idiota.

Hubo un silenció incómodo y el ojigris suspiró—. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

—Claro —se burló—, sólo es eso.

—Sabes que algo no está bien en él desde hace tiempo...

— ¡No es nuestro puto problema!

El medico se mordió el labio inferior.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Kid.

Sabía que no era su problema, pero aun así le importaba...

Ψ

* * *

 _—No quiero tu lastima —gruñó sin mirarlo, pero no tenía que hacerlo, llevaba días visitándolo que ya conocía sus pasos—. Largate._

 _—Killer dice que no quieres dejar los calmantes —dijo de manera pausada, ignorando lo que le había pedido._

 _—Killer no sabe cómo duele._

 _Law mordió sus labios—. Estas vivo..._

 _— ¿¡Y debo ser agradecido por eso!? —Estalló, lanzándole un florero—. ¡Perdí el maldito brazo, mis sueños se terminaron!_

 _—Drake murió._

 _—Le fue mejor que a mí._

 _Law suspiró y se masajeó el cuello—. Zoro no ha despertado —le conto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a la cama. Varias enfermeras irrumpieron de golpe, preguntando qué había pasado. El ojigris se culpó por el florero roto diciendo que él lo había tirado. No muy convencidas las mujeres se marcharon—. Kuina y Ace también murieron..._

 _— ¿Y quieres que me ponga a llorar? —lo interrumpió irritado._

 _—Quiero que te des cuenta que pudo ser peor..._

 _— ¿Qué es peor que vivir sabiendo que nunca cumplirás tus sueños?_

 _—Sobrevivir a quienes amaste —El pelirrojo finalmente se dignó a mirarlo—. Quiero que imagines el dolor de Zoro, el de Luffy, el de Nojiko e incluso el de tu hermana —su voz flaqueó por un momento, pero logró mantenerse firme—. Quiero que trates de imaginar qué es despertarse un día y darte cuenta que la persona que más amabas y te amaba ya no regresara jamás..._

 _Kid lo miró un largo rato—. No puedo —admitió—. No puedo imaginarme lo duro que eso puede ser._

 _—Tampoco te puedes imaginar lo que es esperar a que alguien se recupere sólo para que el imbécil te diga que hubiera preferido morir._

 _Por primera vez, desde que era niño, Eusstass sintió como su voz se quebró—. No sé qué haré con mi vida ahora —vio el lugar donde su brazo debería estar._

 _—¿Qué te parece vivirla?_

 _—¿Para qué?_

 _Law se sentó en la cama y Kid lo miró—. Ya pensaremos en algo..._

Ψ

* * *

Ahora entendía que Law simplemente había sido el héroe que había hecho falta, en el accidente, en su vida, y ahora...

Lo miró junto a él y lo sintió sumamente lejos de su alcance—. Hace tiempo que pelear no es lo único que no quieres hacer conmigo.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Al pelirrojo le dolía decir aquello, y hacer eso, pero sabía que el medico jamás daría el primer paso para matar nada, su naturaleza era salvar—. Te lo explicó con abejas y flores —ironizó.

Law estacionó el auto para poder encararlo—. Lo único que te interesa es el puto sexo.

Kid se alzó de hombros—. Es lo mejor de la relación —le habría gustado decirle que le importaba él y que no quería verlo desmoronarse como había visto con su padre, pero se lo guardó.

— Claro que lo es —se mofó con ironía—. Entre nosotros no hay nada más que sexo —le acusó—. Ni comunicación, ni paz, ni futuro...

—Te pedí que te mudaras conmigo una vez.

— ¡Sabes que no puedo abandonar a Zoro ahora!

— ¡Y de quién es la maldita culpa! — _«Zoro, Zoro, Zoro...»_ Estaba cansado de escucharlo hablar de él y de lo mal que estaba.

—Tomas decisiones por los dos, sin consultarme, y se las dices a todo el mundo haciéndome quedar como un imbécil.

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas ahora?

—Quería pedirte matrimonio.

El auto quedó en silencio por unos segundos, un silencio pesado y desgarrador.

— ¿Se te zafo un tornillo? —preguntó el incrédulo pelirrojo—. Siempre supiste lo que pienso del matrimonio —sintió su corazón crujir al decir aquello, pues a pesar de lo que siempre pensó la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con Law había sido algo que alegraba sus noches más oscuras —. No salimos a ciegas.

—Pensé que cambiarias de opinión.

—Yo nunca cambio de opinión —mintió, mientras sentía como algo en su interior se desmoranaba. Debía salir de ahí.

— ¿Y por qué yo tendría que hacerlo?

Kid suspiró, cansado—. Finalmente llegamos a ese punto.

Law frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—El momento en el que decidimos que nuestras convicciones son más importantes que cualquier cosa —respondió de manera pausada, mientras sacaba la licorera de su chaqueta y le daba un tragó, mientras recordaba a sus padres, mientras pensaba en como sus amigos comenzaban a divorciarse—. El punto de quiebre.

El medico se dio cuenta finalmente de lo que trataba de decir—. No —negó con la cabeza—. No se trata de eso Kid... —su voz tembló—, sólo estamos... hablando...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Tú no vas a cambiar y yo tampoco. No hay nada de que hablar.

—Kid...

—Además, ahora hay alguien más importante que yo ocupando tu mente —abrió la puerta y bajó, lentamente.

—Zoro sólo es mi amigo.

 _«Pero sabes que hablo de él. »_ El pelirrojo sonrió—. Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

Tal vez Zoro solo era una excusa, tal vez él sabía que el médico no le engañaría jamás, pero también sabía que casarse no estaba en sus planes, pero si en los de Law. Cerró la puerta y se alejó de regreso a la universidad, por la motocicleta que había adaptado con una prótesis para poder conducir.

Law lo observó por el retrovisor mientras apretaba el bolsillo de su camisa, donde llevaba aquel sujetador que había decidido darle de cualquier forma, algún día... Le dolía el pecho, igual que la última vez que cargo aquella diminuta guitarra. Kid era fuerte, nunca necesito ser salvado, al contrario, lo había salvado a él en muchos sentidos, incluso ahora que lo dejaba sabía que lo estaba salvando de su egoísmo...

Sonrió cuando lo perdió de vista, sin poder evitar preguntarse si algún día volvería a conocer a alguien que lo amará con tanta intensidad.

* * *

*Fin*

* * *

 _ **Gracias a quienes aún me siguen.**_


	8. El Que Olvida - Bonney

**El Que Olvida.**

* * *

 _Ausencia quiere decir olvido,_

 _decir tinieblas, decir jamás,_

 _las aves pueden volver al nido,_

 _pero las almas que se han querido_

 _cuando se alejan no vuelven más._

 _"Nublos", Fernando Celada (fragmento)._

* * *

 _—Hola, Bonney —saludó, como siempre, al entrar. No era que esperara alguna respuesta, simplemente era una costumbre arraigada de toda la vida: saludar al entrar a una habitación. Observó a la chica de cabello rosa sentada en la cama, con la vista fija en la ventana cerrada, como si viera a través de aquellas persianas marmoladas que evitaban el paso de la luz al interior._

 _Vivi Nefertiry iba todos los días a visitarla después del accidente, pasaba a verla antes de bajar a cuidar a Luffy, quien continuaba en terapia intensiva. Ellas dos nunca habían sido buenas amigas, de hecho si ponía a meditarlo a penas y se dirigían la palabra. Sus personalidades eran muy distintas, sin embargo la chica de cabello rosa se había hecho buena amiga (y rival) de Luffy gracias a su gusto exagerado por la comida y su similar apetito._

 _Cruzó la habitación y cambió las flores del florero, colocando el ramillete nuevo que Law le había pedido que le llevara, luego de tirar las flores rodeó la cama para abrir las persianas y retiró el plato (sin tocar) de comida. Suspiró hondo mientras lo observaba. Al igual que ella misma, la chica de cabello rosa había tenido heridas mínimas durante el accidente de auto en el que todos habían estado, sin embargo había visto como uno era decapitado._

 _—Hoy el día a estado muy cálido —comentó Vivi mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a la cama—, pero creo que lloverá —la chica en la cama ni siquiera se inmuto, así que ella siguió hablando de trivialidades un rato más, hasta que finalmente fue hora de irse—. Iré a ver a Luffy otra vez —sonrió—, sé lo que piensas, soy una tonta porque nunca le he dicho lo que siento por él, debería decirlo para poder seguir adelante... tus consejos siempre me hacían sentir mal porque tenías razón, incluso ahora aunque yo sea quien me los digas —se acercó a la cama y le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara, echándoselos hacia atrás—. Law dice que Eusstas estará bien, que saldrá de esto —suspiró—, y estoy segura que tú también lo harás..._

 _Vivi iba todos los días, sin falta a decir un montón de trivialidades, a hablarle de como mejoraban quienes habían quedado peor, a contarle a veces sus problemas, sus penas y sus reflexiones._

 _Vivi iba y hablaba, aunque le dijeran todos que ella no escuchaba, aunque no tuviera ni una respuesta, ni una mirada, ni un gesto, aunque su mirada estuviera siempre clavada en aquellas persianas, en aquella ventana, aunque estuviera siempre viendo, sin mirar nada._

* * *

Bonney salió de la diminuta regadera y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía pegado a la puerta del baño. Estaba desnuda. Observó su cuerpo y las pequeñas y esporádicas cicatrices que lo surcaban, en silencio, sin ninguna expresión, sin ninguna intención, antes de comenzar a secarse, antes de comenzar a vestirse. Era un día normal en su aburrida vida. El medio día había pasado hacía más de tres cuartos de hora y era momento de comenzar esa rutina automática que llamaba vida.

« _Si alguien me dijera que se me está yendo la vida sin lograr "nada", le daría un certero golpe en la cara. » P_ ensó, absorta en aquel silencio imperturbable.

Suspiró luego de subirse las bragas y enredarse una toalla en el cabello. Normalmente pasaba los días sin que pensamientos ponzoñosos le llenaran la cabeza, generalmente podía andar por la vida sin detenerse a pensar en absolutamente nada, pero había otros días en los que sentía como si sus pies se hubiesen atorado en un charco de fango que comenzaba a jalar de ella, tratando de ahogarla en la porquería.

 _« No me he casado, no tengo hijos, nunca terminé una carrera y me dedicó a servir tragos en un bar. »_

Salió desnuda sin pudor alguno, no tenía por qué sentirlo, estaba sola. El teléfono sonó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Diga? —su interlocutor le dio información que no esperaba. Después de unos cuantos sobresaltos, el desconcierto inicial y algunos improperios, colgó, terminó de vestirse y salió de su casa para tomar el autobús en la esquina.

Normalmente caminaba, a donde quiera que tuviera que ir, pero en aquella ocasión era menester llegar rápido a su destino.

 _«—Luego de aquel accidente de tránsito, salir adelante había sido una odisea_ —comenzó a pensar, luego de sentarse al fondo del vehículo, junto a la ventana y colocarse sus audífonos a todo volumen—. _La gente pensaba que me había vuelto loca, pero creo que nunca me había sentido más cuerda antes._

 _No hablaba con nadie, no tenía nada que decirles._

 _No lloraba, no le veía el caso._

 _Supe que nuestros autos se llevaron la peor parte, pero no fueron los únicos en aquel accidente. Muchas personas murieron ese día, entre ellos Drake. Éramos amigos y él estaba enamorado de mí, y aunque no tenía pensado corresponderle, de verdad lo quería con todo el corazón... en aquel tiempo él era...»_

* * *

 _—...el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida —sonrió._

 _Estaban a punto de salir rumbo a un recreativo acuático. Era verano y el calor estaba insoportable._

 _—Está enamorado de ti —le recordó su hermano mayor, como si realmente hiciera falta recordárselo._

 _Drake era muchas cosas, pero no tímido. Desde el día que la había conocido le había dicho que le gustaba, y luego de un tiempo de conocerse le había confesado su amor—. Lo sé —respondió sin inmutarse, mientras continuaba cepillando su cabello. Él le agradaba, pero lo veía sólo como amigo, no sentía atracción por él, aunque realmente lo aprecia más de lo que era capaz de describir._

 _—No me gusta —gruñó el pelirrojo, haciéndola reír._

 _—No tiene que gustarte a ti, idiota —le señaló entre carcajadas, pudo decirle "a mí tampoco", pero realmente Drake le gustaba de maneras que no lograba comprender, quizá porque aún era muy joven, quizá porque le hacían falta experiencias, pero aquello realmente no le importaba._

 _— ¿Sientes algo por él? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño con actitud enfadada. Como hermano mayor podía notar aquello, no sabía bien que era, pero sentía que necesitaba cuidar de su hermana._

 _— ¿A qué se debe tu actitud de hermano sobreprotector? —cuestionó ella, mirándolo al fin._

 _—Es mayor que tú —recalcó—, y es hombre —y él sabía muy bien lo que querían los hombres._

 _—Tú también lo eres —respondió ella de manera inocente, y el pelirrojo se estremeció por un escalofrió._

 _—Yo soy tu hermano —la cara de circunstancia que hizo el pelirrojo le sacó una fuerte carcajada a la chica—. ¡Que asco!_

 _._

 _._

 _—Bonney... —La aludida se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la piscina, con los pies en el agua cuando el castaño se recargó en sus piernas, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Cásate conmigo —susurró él._

 _Ella miró al muchacho y sonrió, por alguna razón siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír—. Idiota, sólo tengo diecisiete años._

 _—Lo sé... —él la miraba con tanta intensidad, que ella sabía que no estaba bromeando._

 _—Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en esas cosas —respondió ella, lo quería demasiado para herirlo, así que en lugar de decirle que no, solía evadir el tema, siempre._

 _Él la miró con un grado de severidad que le puso la piel de gallina, pero esa extraña mirada apenas había durado unos segundos—. Tienes razón —sonrió ampliamente antes de que Kid llegara a estirarle una oreja para que se alejara de su hermana menor y luego comenzaran a discutir._

 _Aquella tarde de verano bebieron sodas frías y comieron hotdogs junto a la piscina, entre risas, bromas, planes y expectativas. Imaginando un futuro que no sabían que jamás iba a llegar... quizás algunos lo presentían, como se presiente una tormenta en las viejas fracturas, antes de que llegue, con una certeza escalofriante que prefieres ignorar._

* * *

 _—Hola —Law se sentía estúpido de hacer aquello, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque no entendiera por qué. Tal como Vivi le había dicho, la chica no se movió—. Tú hermano está muy deprimido y no sé qué hacer —aquello realmente lo hacía sentir tonto—, pensé que tal vez tú..._

 _—Pierdes el tiempo._

 _El ojigris se giró, tras un pequeño sobresalto—. ¿Por qué lo crees?_

 _—Una de las personas más importantes para ella murió frente a sus ojos —explicó el rubio al tiempo que lo rodeaba para abrir las persianas—. ¿Tienes idea de qué es eso?_

 _El ojigris recordó el accidente y todos los funerales antes de responder—. No, pero todos perdimos algo ese día._

 _Killer sonrió con ironía, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la cama—. ¿Qué perdiste tú?_

 _—Amigos._

 _—..._

 _Law suspiró mientras pensaba que aquello realmente había sido una estupidez—. Eusstas está muy mal..._

 _—Lo sé —lo interrumpió el rubio—, vengo de verlo._

 _—Temo por su vida, y no sé a quién pedirle ayuda._

 _El rubio le sonrió con algo de burla—. Pues no creo que ella te responda —señaló a la chica cuya vista seguía clavada en aquella ventana—. Kid no es de los que se rinden —le dijo, poniéndose de pie—, él es de los que se levantan y conquistan el mundo a pesar de todo —caminaba hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, pero se detuvo junto a Law y sujeto su hombro—. No temas por él, tocará fondo y luego saldrá a flote._

 _El ojigris escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sonreía. Sabía que el rubio lo había escuchado varias veces hablar de lo que le preocupaba Eusstas, sabía que lo había seguido a aquella habitación, y sabías (gracias a Vivi) que había merodeado aquel cuarto sin atreverse a entrar. Al igual que él, Killer no había sufrido un rasguño, pero Law sabía que las heridas físicas sanaban más rápido que las de la mente._

 _No había estado en el auto con ellos durante el accidente, pero sabía que Drake no había muerto durante el impacto, sino cuando iban a escapar, mientras intentaba sacar a la pelirosa del lugar. Nadie sabía con seguridad lo que había sucedido, pero si sabían que ella no había dejado de gritar hasta que los paramédicos la sedaron para llevarla al hospital. Suspiró al mirarla, completamente quieta, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo._

 _—Fui amante de Ace —dijo mientras se sentaba—. Casi dos años antes del accidente habíamos terminado. Me tomó mucho superarlo, pero puedo decirte que no lo habría logrado si no hubiera conocido a tu hermano —esperó un momento, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó—. Aunque también vi morir a alguien, no me imaginó como te sientas..._

 _Le habría gustado decir algo más, pero no tenía nada más que decir, así que sólo se quedó ahí observándola mirando hacia la nada con expresión vacía._

* * *

Levantó la vista para ver los nubarrones que se aproximaban. _« Va a llover. »_ Pidió la bajada y descendió en el ajetreado centro de la ciudad. El edificio de departamentos donde vivía su hermano mayor se encontraba frente a la plaza cívica. Así que caminó sin mirar a nadie.

Killer le había llamado para decirle que Kid acababa de romper con Law. Su hermano mayor no era ningún llorica, y si habían terminado seguramente la decisión la había tomado él, sin embargo tomaba analgésicos controlados para el dolor del muñón y temían que tuviese una recaída en el alcohol y muriera de alguna intoxicación.

Bonney suspiró, cansada, mientras observaba el edificio frente a ella y se preguntaba que podría decir para animar a su hermano mayor, animar a la gente no era lo suyo, eso siempre lo hacía...

* * *

 _—... Drake, basta —pidió entre carcajadas mientras observaba al castaño explicando su plan ara la banda. Tenía grandes ideas y era demasiado positivo y eso era completamente lo opuesto a cómo eran los demás. Era difícil saber por qué había terminado siendo su amigo._

 _—Sólo digo que cuando nuestro éxito este consolidado estará bien que Kid cambie el giro —volvió a decir._

 _Acaban de terminar una tocada en un club nocturno donde siempre se presentaban bandas de rock pesado, y todo iba de maravilla hasta que el pelirrojo había concluido con algo romántico y mil veces más ligero de lo que tocaban. Si no fuera porque Killer podía seguirlo sin que se lo dijeran y hacer arreglos desde el bajo, aquello habría sonado como una balada._

 _—Es mi puta banda —gruñó el pelirrojo desde el fondo del lugar—, y puedo tocar lo que se me hinche en las bolas._

 _—No es tú puta banda, Eusstas —le encaró el castaño—, es NUESTRA banda._

 _—Tú ni siquiera tocas._

 _—Yo consigo los conciertos._

 _—Sólo eres un adorno._

 _—¡Kid! —Killer lo reprendió con una mirada y el pelirrojo se alejó, gruñendo maldiciones._

 _Drake suspiró largamente—. Escuchen, pelear ahora es ridículo —aquello se lo estaba diciendo más a si mismo que al resto—. Mañana leeremos los comentarios sobre la tocada y decidiremos qué hacer._

 _—Pues nadie nos abucheó —meditó la chica, alzándose de hombros—, quizá por el shock de escucharnos tocar esa mierda..._

 _—¡Mi canción no es mierda!_

 _—Ok —aceptó echándose el pelo atrás—. Esa cursilada._

 _—Tal vez no nos abuchearon porque les gusto —intervino el castaño antes que Kid estallara—. Quizás sea nuestro primer gran éxito._

 _—Quizás sea nuestro declive al fracaso —insistió ella._

 _—¡Claro que no! —volvió a sonreír él—. Esta banda no fracasará mientras yo la maneje._

 _—Tu seguridad me da ánimos —ironizó, aunque en el fondo verlo tan confiado si la hiciera sentir mejor._

 _—Eso es porque me amas._

 _Hubo una carcajada general y luego Kid lo golpeó en la cabeza. Comenzaron a discutir hasta que alguien carraspeó desde la puerta._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio y el ojigris les dio las buenas noches con una frialdad cortesía—. Esa última canción fue... diferente._

 _—Creo que mi hermano está enamorado._

 _Por alguna razón las mejillas del ojigris se tornaron rojas y su mirada se dirigió con intensidad al pelirrojo—. Eso es bastante... serio._

 _—Uno no escribe esas ridiculeces de otra manera —respondió Kid, olvidándose por completo que los demás seguían ahí._

 _—Claro... —el intruso desvió la mirada._

 _— ¿Qué opinas de la canción? —intervino Drake, tratando de disipar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse—. ¿Te gustó?_

 _Law asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior—. Una hermosa analogía._

 _._

 _._

 _Killer se estiró y bostezo como león mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento del bar._

 _—Nunca pensé que Kid pudiera ser romántico —comentó Bonney, sus dos amigos caminaban uno de cada lado a ella._

 _—Kid es como una tortuga —respondió Drake._

 _— ¿Una tortuga?_

 _—Todo lo blando de él está dentro del caparazón —explicó el rubio._

 _—Es porque nuestros padres se divorciaron, ¿cierto? —ambos chicos asintieron. Ella era cuatro años menor que su hermano, así que no recordaba gran cosa de aquella época, pero seguro él lo recordaba todo._

 _Killer se despidió y se fue en su motocicleta mientras ella y Drake subían al auto compacto del castaño._

 _— ¿Nunca te ha incomodado que mi hermano sea gay? —cuestión viendo a su amigo del otro lado del auto, antes de subir._

 _—Nah —respondió mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—.Es el hermano de mi futura esposa, debo ser tolerante._

 _Ella se rió—. Idiota, hablo en serio._

 _—No es algo que importe —se alzó de hombros—. ¿A ti te molesta?_

 _—No, pero a veces pienso que es "muy macho" para ser gay._

 _—Como su hermana, deberías tratar de entender que quizás es así porque se culpó del divorcio de tus padres —ella frunció el ceño incrédula—, un niño gay en una familia disfuncional... —meditó mientras salían del estacionamiento—, seguro no fue fácil._

 _—Eres más comprensivo que yo._

 _Volvió a alzarse de hombros— Más bien soy muy analítico y observador._

 _—Modestia aparte —se sonrió ella._

 _—Por eso me amas._

 _—Puede ser —respondió ella, sin mirarlo. Quizás se lo hubiera mirado habría notado el rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa que iluminó su cara, pero no lo miró, miró una tienda de auto servicio y le suplicó por un par de hotdogs. Cenaron en el auto, bromeando, riendo, contando anécdotas, chistes, incoherencias y trivialidades._

 _Cuando estaban juntos el tiempo parecía no pasar._

* * *

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de su hermano y suspiró antes de bajar. Tocó la puerta tres veces antes de gritarle a su hermano que abriera.

El pelirrojo lo hizo de muy mala gana—. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¿Terminaste con Law? —fue al grano, esa misma mañana le había llamado para decirle que fuera más comprensivo con el doctor y sus horarios de trabajo, y ahora resultaba que habían roto. No tenía idea de que había pasado, pero con lo idiota y machista que era a veces su hermano, se daba una idea de cómo podrían haber sido las cosas.

Kid se rió—. Los chismes vuelan.

La chica enjarró los brazos—. Kid, tú lo amas.

Él caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en un sofá, cruzando las piernas—. Él a mí no —explicó—, o al menos, no como yo quisiera.

Bonney suspiró. Atravesó aquella habitación y se sentó en uno frente a su hermano—. ¿Estás seguro?

Kid apretó los labios en una línea y asintió, y a ella lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo de forma maternal...

* * *

 _Cuando le dieron el alta no llamó a sus padres, era mayor de edad y vivía sólo, así que lo que menos quería era tener a ese par encima culpándose el uno al otro por lo que había pasado. Le dieron el alta en la mañana, y estaba sólo, era época de exámenes y nadie lo acompañaba, y por lo que sabía su hermana también estaba sola._

 _—Hola —saludo al entrar en aquella oscura habitación. Rodeó la cama y se sentó junto a ella observando su rostro sin expresión y su mirada vacía. Ella giró el rostro y lo miró—. Los doctores dicen que estás loca —volvió a apartar la mirada y la fijó en las persianas cerradas—. Yo no creo que estés loca, creo que te diste cuenta de algo que todos sabíamos y que ya nunca podrás decirle a quien realmente esperaba oírlo._

 _Los ojos de la chica se aguaron, pero siguió mirando fijamente aquellas persianas._

 _—Aunque siendo sincero —suspiró—, estoy seguro que él muy arrogante lo sabía._

* * *

 _El auto se sacudió con violencia y el cristal del parabrisas se rompió arrojando cristales contra ellos. Ella cubrió su cara con ambos brazos y algunos cristales se incrustaron en ellos. Le dolió y emitió una queja mientras sentía como el auto frenaba y el conductor gritaba "¡Cúbranse!"_

 _Sintió que alguien la jalaba y la protegía, mientras el sonido de autos derrapando le ponía la piel de gallina_

 _— ¡Bonney, hay que salir de aquí antes que otro auto nos embista! —Le gritó mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, él ya se había liberado—. Es peligroso permanecer en la zona de impacto._

 _—Me duele —dijo ella (refiriéndose a los cristales en su cuerpo) reteniendo un sollozo._

 _—Tranquila —abrió la puerta del auto. Todos alrededor estaban absortos entre ellos, percatándose únicamente en quien les importaba, pero él sabía que permanecer ahí era muy peligroso —, te llevaré al hospital y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Bonney asintió y lo miró salir y tenderle la mano. Le dolían los brazos y el abdomen, y tenía otro cristal en la frente. Tomó su mano para salir, escuchó un impacto, gritos, el sonido de metal. Cerró los ojos aterrada, y al abrirlos Drake ya no tenía cabeza. Su corazón se detuvo y dejo de respirar hasta que le dolió el pecho y entonces comenzó a gritar. El cuerpo de él cayó de espaldas cuando lo soltó. Se sentó en cuclillas junto al auto mientras continuaba gritando, gritando de miedo, gritando de incredulidad, gritando de frustración, porque segundos antes él estaba tranquilizándola y tomándola de la mano. Gritaba de terror mientras apretaba su cabeza y se mecía adelante y atrás como si estuviera loca._

 _Nunca le dijo que era su mejor amigo, nunca le dijo que lo amaba, nunca le dijo lo importante que era para ella, nunca le dijo que no podía imaginar su vida sin él... nunca le dijo nada porque pensó que no hacía falta, porque pensó que siempre lo tendría, porque la muerte era algo tan lejano en su cabeza... su cabeza... dónde estaba su cabeza..._

 _Estaba llorando, estaba gritando y estaba asustada. Estaba buscando la cabeza de su mejor amigo mientras se arrastraba por el asfalto para que no le pasara lo mismo que a él..._

 _Los paramédicos llegaron y la levantaron para llevarla a la ambulancia y ella comenzó a forcejear y a golpearlos mientras gritaba: "su cabeza", una y otra vez._

 _Cuando la ataron a la camilla y comenzaron a subirla a la ambulancia la miró, tirada en medio de la calle mirando hacia ella..._

* * *

 _—Era mi mejor amigo —dijo sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en aquellas persianas que eran del mismo color que las baquetas que le había regalado para tocar en aquel concierto._

 _—Lo sé..._

 _—Me amaba —su voz se quebró._

 _—Lo sé._

 _—Si no hubiera tratado de sacarme, él estaría bien._

 _Kid suspiró. No era bueno para esas cosas y tenía la menor idea de que decirle para que se sintiera mejor, así que sólo la abrazó, con fuerza, con ternura... como sólo abraza un hermano mayor._

* * *

Killer llegó y hablaron de todo lo que pasaba. Kid les explicó que Law estaba enamorado de alguien más, aunque no les dijo de quién, y les prometió que no bebería por eso, así que finalmente por la noche llamaron a algunos de sus amigos, con quienes iban a reunirse para disculparse por no poderse presentar.

Salieron del departamento de Kid a las diez de la noche.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó el rubio, señalando su moto.

—Prefiero caminar.

—Entonces, caminemos juntos.

Bonney lo miró en silencio y recordó como él y Drake caminaban siempre a su lado, cuidando de ella. Sonrió—. De acuerdo.

Finalmente entendía que él que muere no sufre, sufren los que se quedan, y que cuando una relación termina, no gana el que se va, sino el que olvida.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 _ **Hola, sólo quiero confesar que esta parte de la historia no iba a escribirla, pero mi propio luto me ha obligado a hacerlo. Creo que finalmente podré retomar algunos escritos, pero el luto es engañoso, cuando uno siente que ya supero algo, a veces de pronto duele más.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendome.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	9. Ilógico - MiZo

**Ilógico.**

* * *

Se había levantado tarde, estaba llenó de moratones y golpes, tenía el tabique desviado, un parpado hinchado al punto que su ojo casi desaparecía, una de sus piernas le dolía al apoyarla, así que estaba caminando chueco. ¡Era un jodido lio!

No había encontrado a su pareja en la cama, pero el sonido de la ducha le dijo dónde estaba, así que continuó con sus deberes matutinos. Se puso la primera prenda de ropa interior que encontró, eran unas bragas rojas de encaje. Sus mejillas parecían dos tomates por la vergüenza que sentía. Se había acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de ropa para el sexo y deleite de su pareja, pero ponérsela debajo de sus pantalones de mezclilla lo hacía sentir inadecuado. Suspiró y se apresuró a la cocina para comenzar a buscar las cosas que le hacían falta para preparar el desayuno.

Siempre había sido un desastre cocinando, pero en aquellos años había terminado por aprender, y había descubierto que no era tan complicado, ni tan malo... miró la palma de su mano derecha y la cicatriz de quemadura que tenía en toda ella, miró, en su otra palma, la cicatriz del cuchillo que la había atravesado alguna vez.

Law había atendido aquellas heridas, de mala gana, sin preguntar, refunfuñando maldiciones... no había podido explicarlas y no había querido hacerlo, para su suerte al doctor le importaba un carajo. Sólo una vez le había preguntado que sucedía, quizá por lastima, quizá por hastió, quizá porque ya estaba cansado de curarle. Sea por lo que hubiera sido, luego de aquella vez no había vuelto a preguntar, sin importar lo molido que llegara. Llevaban compartiendo departamento tantos años que había ocasiones que le sorprendía como el doctor podía ser tan frio e indiferente.

Escuchó los pasos de su pareja cruzando el umbral de la cocina y su piel se erizo al tiempo que un escalofrió le subía por la espalda—. Esto estará listo en un momento —se excusó mientras elevaba la intensidad del fuego.

—Vete.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello—. ¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a decir en medio de la incredulidad. Sabía muy bien que tenían problemas, pero no podía dejarlo, no luego de todo lo que había soportado por él, no luego de todo lo que se había humillado por él... por su amor...

* * *

Ψ

 _Él y Mihawk se encontraban en la pequeña casa a donde solían escaparse algunas veces al mes para verse a solas, después de todo el mayor estaba casado y debían mantener las apariencias. Ambos trabajaban en la misma universidad, Mihawk era profesor de ciencias básicas y él daba clases avanzadas mientras hacia su doctorado._

 _Se habían estado besando mientras Zoro, vestido con un traje de "maid" diminuto un delantal, estaba sentado en sus piernas dejándose hacer, disfrutando como le apretaba las nalgas al punto de dejarle marcada la piel, disfrutando como metía la mano bajo aquella ondulada prenda para acariciarle el palpitante miembro dentro de la ropa interior de encaje. Se dejaba tocar disfrutando de los descarados y fuertes manoseos, disfrutando como las uñas se clavaban en su piel, como aquellos blancos y perfectos dientes mordían la parte descubierta de sus pectorales para dejarle marca firme, fuerte, sagaz... una firma inequívoca de que era sólo suyo..._

 _Había aprendido a acostumbrarse a la ropa, aunque no le gustara, se la dejaba por él, por el amor, la devoción y la obediencia que le tenía. Se ponía las tangas, las medias, las faldas, los vestidos, los disfraces, los humillantes disfraces... No podía decirle que no... o no se atrevía a hacerlo..._

 _Odiaba aquella ropa, odiaba el maquillaje, odiaba los zapatos de tacón alto que había aprendido a usar a la fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba como lo tocaba debajo de la ropa, a pesar de la humillación disfrutaba las fuertes caricias, e incluso algunos golpes. Disfrutaba como ahorcaba su miembro evitando la eyaculación hasta un punto dolorosamente placentero y desesperante._

 _Pero Mihawk era muy estricto con respecto a su espacio personal y a lo que Zoro podía (o más bien, no podía) hacer durante sus sesiones. No le gustaba que lo tocaran sin su permiso, y no daba su permiso a menos que fuera de una manera humillante, haciéndole rogar, haciéndole lamer sus zapatos entre patadas, haciéndole andar como un perro por toda la casa, sacándolo de noche al jardín, completamente desnudo para que... Bueno, humillándolo tanto como podía, y únicamente cuando se sentía satisfecho le permitía darle una mamada, a veces tocar sus testículos también..._

 _Mihawk era estricto, sin duda alguna, y él era joven, apasionado y torpe. A veces no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya era tarde, igual que en aquella ocasión._

 _Se dejó llevar un poco y lentamente había acercado sus manos hacia él, y aunque se había resistido al principio, cuando sintió las fuertes manos del mayor apretarlo más contra su cuerpo le resultó imposible continuar conteniéndose y acarició su pecho, metiendo las manos entre los botones desabrochados de su camisa. Fue una caricia leve, casi insignificante, sus dedos apenas habían rosado un poco la pálida piel de aquel tórax... No había sido nada..._

 _Pero el mayor explotó colérico._

 _Más temprano que tarde Zoro se había encontrado en el suelo tras recibir un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra el piso. Una patada le había dado de lleno en las bolas y mientras el dolor lo hacía retorcerse, Mihawk lo había tomado de los cortos cabellos para atestarle un puñetazo directo en la nariz, desviándole el tabique y haciéndolo sangrar. Le dio una paliza como si se tratase de un saco de boxeo, y él se dejó golpear consiente de su "error". Sabía que había tenido que hacer aquello._

 _Terminó en el suelo con el mayor encima, golpeándolo con fuerza, descargando un odio que no comprendía mientras sus ojos cargados de rencor lo miraban fijamente, sin verle en realidad. Lo había girado boca abajo de golpe y lo había penetrado con violencia mientras que, con su cinturón continuaba golpeando sus glúteos y espalda, dándole justo con la hebilla._

 _Le dolía... la penetración lo había desgarrado, el cuerpo le ardía y cada vez que un nuevo golpe lo hacía respingar de dolor, el siguiente venía con más fuerza, acompañado de palabras desagradables: "puto", "basura", "pedazo de mierda", "desecho humano", "no eres nada más que la puta porquería que me cojo cuando se me hinchan los huevos." Cada frase le retumbaba a Zoro en los oídos y le hacía doler el pecho, así que lo ignoraba, apretaba los ojos con fuerza y comenzaba a concentrarse en el placer que podía sentir. Se concentraba en lo agradable, en lo bien que se sentía tenerlo adentro una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al dolor... y entonces, cuando no podía más con el placer, comenzaba a jadear desesperado mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a auto estimularse, haciendo aquel placer aún más intenso para olvidarse todo lo desagradable que lo aplastaba._

 _Era entonces cuando la furia del mayor comenzaba a esfumarse, los golpes cesaban poco a poco hasta detenerse y sus pálidas manos comenzaban a acariciarlo con suavidad, haciéndolo temblar. Luego lo giraba para mirarlo mientras se lo hacía y comenzaba a acariciarle las heridas, brindándole alivio y llenándolo de ternura, besando las cortadas y los moratones, acariciándole el rostro y besándolo con apasionada suavidad._

 _—Eres tan perfecto... —le susurraba entre caricias y suaves estocadas, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera tan llena de amor que lo desarmaba completamente—. Te amo tanto... Zoro... —susurraba antes de besarlo y era entonces cuando él se corría con violencia, entre convulsiones de placer que no lograba controlar. Mihawk le sonreía y lo acariciaba con dulzura y luego comenzaba a empujar su interior, concentrándose en su propio placer—. Mi pequeña zorra... —le susurraba entre embestidas, acariciando su rostro—, te encanta que te folle..._

 _El peliverde asintió entre jadeos, acababa de correrse, su mundo estaba en blanco y la suavidad de aquellas manos le brindaba ternura y calidez._

 _—Dilo —exigió el mayor, deteniendo las embestidas, dejando únicamente parte de la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada desgarrada de él—, o no continuaré._

 _El menor comenzó a respirar más rápido, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba. Atribuyo aquel estado al resiente orgasmo—. Si... —se mordía los labios con desesperación. Quería que continuara, necesitaba que continuara para sentir que él otro necesitaba de él—. Me encanta lo duro que me follas —sus palabras se entrecortaban entre jadeos, su voz temblaba, su pecho le dolía y le ardía la cara «Es por el orgasmo.» Se decía... cómo quien quiere convencerse de algo que no cree. Amaba a aquel hombre, amaba verlo atravesado por el placer, placer que sabía que le provocaba estar dentro suyo, placer que sabía que le brindaba él._

 _Mihawk comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo, muy lentamente, volviéndolo loco—. Di que eres mi puta._

 _—... soy... —no quería decirlo, cada vez que aquello salía de sus labios un pedacito de su interior se moría—... tu puta..._

Ψ

* * *

—He dicho que te vayas —gruñó enfadado, haciendo que el menor le mirara—, ¿acaso eres sordo?

El más joven se mordió los labios, reprimiendo lo que quería decir. Lentamente dejo los utensilios de cocina sobre la mesa y apagó el fogón. Quería saber por qué, quería saber qué había hecho mal, quería que le gritara, lo tomara del cuello y lo estrellara contra la mesa... cualquier cosa excepto aquella fría indiferencia, sin embargo no dijo nada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de manera lenta.

Mihawk lo observó con mirada fría y sus preciosos ojos dorados carentes de cualquier expresión. Tomó una botella de vino, una copa y se le siguió hasta la habitación, donde estaba recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose lentamente. Zoro había aprendido a llevar un cambio extra en una maleta, porque su ropa siempre acababa hecha girones. En aquella ocasión incluso el bóxer extra había quedado inservible, así que tuvo que ponerse los pantalones encima de la ropa interior de encaje que había usado la noche anterior. Al mayor se le antojo delicioso.

Estaba bebiendo un poco de vino, sentado en una mecedora al fondo de la habitación, contemplando aquel moreno y perfecto cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones con algo de sangre seca entre las piernas y un ojo hinchado. Odiaba verlo así, y siempre se disculpaba por ello, le hacían algún regalo, le hacía el amor y todo quedaba en el pasado, pero ya estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de herirle, estaba cansado de sí mismo, estaba cansado de ser tan hipócrita y no tener siquiera el valor de decirle: _"perdóname por reventarte a golpes"._ Se tragó un suspiro dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Zoro terminó de vestirse y se echó la mochila al hombro—. ¿Nos vemos la próxima semana?

—No —respondió tajante.

El rostro del menor reflejo pánico—. ¿En un mes? —cuestionó, dudoso. No quería pasar demasiado tiempo sin verle, no podría...

—No —sentenció el mayor, levantándose y pasando junto a él para abrir la puerta de la habitación—. Vete —le ordenó al tiempo que le señalaba la salida.

—Pero... —Zoro se mordió el labio, temeroso. No quería hacerlo enfadar, no quería recibir otra paliza aquel día por alguna imprudencia.

Mihawk observó aquel gesto y la expresión llena de pánico del más joven y no pudo más que sentir ira—. ¡Lárgate de una puta vez! ¡Maldita sea!

Zoro tragó saliva mientras sentía cómo su pecho se estrujaba. No quería que aquello lo enfadara. Parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación sin entablar contacto visual con él—. Estaré esperando tu llamada... —susurró al pasar junto a él, pero no pudo salir porque el firme brazo del mayor se colocó delante, tajándole el camino.

—Acaso eres idiota —inquirió con ira, de forma retorica—. Te estoy diciendo que te vayas —le explicó lleno de frustración—, que te largues de una puta vez y que nunca regreses.

Zoro lo miró aterrorizado—. Pero...

—¡No te das cuenta que lo único que hago es herirte! —gritó mientras levantaba un brazo llenó de frustración. El chico retrocedió hasta la pared y se cubrió la cabeza, entonces la ira de Mihawk se volvió culpa y pesar... ¿qué mierda le estaba haciendo a aquel muchacho?

Lentamente apartó sus brazos para poder mirarlo a los ojos y acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. Le gustaba tanto que, aunque intento reprimirse, había terminado enredándose con él en una loca y apasionada aventura. Había luchado por evadirlo, pero él joven era sencillamente hipnotizante—. Por favor, Zoro... —le susurró acariciándolo llenó de amor—, ya no quiero hacerte daño.

—No me haces daño.

Una risa burlona se le escapó—. De verdad no te das cuenta, para traerte un espejo.

—Esto no cuenta —se señaló con firmeza, mostrando un pequeño vestigio de quien era antes de enredarse con él—. Yo lo disfruto, lo sabes...

El mayor negó con la cabeza—. Entiéndeme —le rogó—. No quiero herirte más...

—¿No me amas? —preguntó con desesperación.

—No es que no te amé —se excusó—, pero tú mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que no te haga daño.

—¡No quiero! —Estalló con firmeza, apartándose del embriagador contacto del mayor—. ¡No puedes tomar esta decisión unilateralmente cómo si sólo te competiera a ti! —Mihawk trató de acercarse, pero el joven le tiró un manotazo a su brazo, apartándolo—. No voy a permitir que lo hagas.

—¡No te das cuenta que estoy tratando de salvarte!

—¡Pues muchas gracias! —Se burló—, pero habértelo pensado antes, ¿no crees? —El pelinegro no entendía porque esa firmeza y rebeldía no estallaba para defenderse, para pararlo cada vez que lo hería—. Antes de pararte junto a mí con tu estúpida sombrilla y subirme a tu maldito auto —sentenció llenó de ira y frustración—, antes de seducirme con tus palabras y tu cuerpo... antes de conseguir que no imagine mi vida sin ti...

—Aun puedes irte, Zoro... —le dijo con suavidad, apelando a esa parte de él que seguía viva, a esa firmeza que lo había cautivado cuando le impartía Física en la universidad—, aun puedes escapar, ser libre...

—¡No quiero ser libre! ¡Maldita sea! —Explotó— ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! —se lanzó hacia él, colgándose de su cuello y besándolo con desesperación.

Mihawk resintió aquel contacto mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, sorpresa que se convirtió en miedo, y miedo que se volvió cólera... tomó al muchacho de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared antes de apretarle el cuello con el antebrazo, cortándole la respiración.

Zoro trató de apartarlo, empujando, pateando... pero el pelinegro era más fuerte que él y estaba cegado por una ira que no comprendía. El aire comenzó a dejar de llegarle al cerebro y sintió cómo su mundo se volvía negro... iba a desmayarse... o iba a morir... No quería morir, pero tampoco quería vivir sin él. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó el brazo y acarició el rostro del mayor con suavidad, y antes de perder la conciencia pudo observar como el sentido común volvía a su contrario y el terror llenaba sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara « _Si me ama.»_ Pensó _«Teme perderme...»_ Justo en ese momento perdió completamente la conciencia.

* * *

Law estaba cansado, así que bostezaba mientras se preparaba un té y se alistaba para irse a dormir un rato. Eran las tres de la tarde, pero cualquier momento libre y con sueño debía ser aprovechado, especialmente cuando se era cirujano y había que ir al trabajo a las cinco de la mañana del otro día.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que él y Eustass habían terminado, y aunque ya no le amara cómo al principio si le había afectado la perdida, después de todo habían estado varios años juntos. Estaba pasando su duelo en calma, durmiendo más de la cuenta y alejándose de todo el mundo. No había nadie que tratara de animarlo, después de todo. Bepo era una distracción muy amena, al Shachi y Pengüin quienes siempre estaban bromeando intentando hacerlo reír, y lo lograban, pero al volver a su departamento todo el pesar regresaba.

El pelirrojo era bastante fuerte, y aunque la decisión de terminar había sido completamente de él, Law sabía que lo había herido profundamente, pero no podía luchar con sus propios sentimientos, aunque creyera que sólo eran absurdas ilusiones, no podía hacer nada. Lo quería, pero no lo amaba más.

Estaba tomando un sorbo a su bebida mientras caminaba a su habitación cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba a nadie y ninguno de sus amigos tocaba así, de manera que decidió ignorarlo... sin embargo eso no fue posible, los golpes aumentaron de frecuencia y de intensidad. Estaba sentado en la cama cuando una vena se le salto en la frente—. Maldita sea —masculló para sí mismo—. ¡Ya voy! ¡Carajo! —estaba refunfuñando para sí mismo cuando abrió la puerta con violencia. Estaba tan enfadado que no vio primero por la mirilla, y aunque la sorpresa le bajo el alma a los pies su capacidad de reaccionar era incomparable—. ¡Zoro! —se hizo a un lado para que lo metieran.

—Disculpe doctor —le dijo el muchacho que traía al peliverde—, amenazó con irse si llamaba al hospital.

Law le hizo espacio para que lo recostara en el sofá—. Descuida, yo me haré cargo ahora.

—Quiere que llamé a una ambulancia —el castaño había vivido en el piso de abajo por años y nunca antes había cruzado una sola palabra con ellos, pero aun así la situación lo había obligado a ayudar.

—De ningún modo... —la voz cansada de Zoro los paralizo.

—Creí que estaba inconsciente...

El doctor suspiró—. Tú no tienes voto aquí —sentenció. Estaba asustado y molesto, y no iba a perder a su mejor amigo porque era un orgulloso cabeza hueca—. Ve llama al hospital —ordenó a su vecino, quien salió del departamento para darles espacio y llamar desde su celular.

Zoro se incorporó en el sofá, intentando levantarse.

—Cómo doctor, no te recomiendo que hagas eso —señaló el enfadado ojigris.

El peliverde le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. Me importa un pito lo que recomiendes.

Law suspiró—. ¿Qué te paso?

—No es tu problema.

—¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Idiota! —estalló—. Acaso crees que me gusta verte llegar de esa manera y tener que atenderte a escondidas porque no quieres ir al hospital.

—¡Pues si ese es el problema deja que me muera de una puta vez! —Gritó, de pie, frente a él con los ojos llenos de frustración. Estaba hiperventilando por el esfuerzo y a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie. Estaba tan cansado—... deja que me muera de una vez...

El peliverde se desmayó delante suyo y apenas fue capaz de atraparlo antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

* * *

Law salió del quirófano completamente agotado, quitándose uno a uno el gorro, el cubre bocas y los guantes. Masajeó su cuello en cuanto miró a sus amigos, angustiados en la sala de espera. Aquello parecía una pesadilla, una pesadilla aterradoramente familiar.

Sanji estaba de pie junto a su esposa, a quien le sujetaba el hombro para que se tranquilizara. Ella estaba despotricando maldiciones en contra de Zoro. Estaba demasiado preocupada y enfadarse era la manera en la que canalizaba su miedo. Él deseaba un cigarrillo. Levantó la mirada y observó a Law caminado hacia ellos; por inercia apretó el hombro de su esposa, quien tomó su mano antes de levantar la vista y toparse con el ojigris—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó, y el resto puso su atención en el doctor.

Law suspiró—. Estará bien...

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —intervinó Usopp, llenó de angustia. Kaya lo estaba sujetando de los hombros, y probablemente esa era la única razón por la que el terror no le había arrebatado la voz.

El doctor negó con la cabeza. Qué podía responder a eso, la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea, aunque sospechara, la realidad era que no sabía absolutamente nada.

La puerta del hospital se abrió de golpe y Luffy entró como un huracán, seguido de su esposa. En un principio pensaron en no decirle nada, pues estaba de viaje, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de engañarle de aquel modo. Sanji había sido quien le había llamado, parecía el más ecuánime en aquel momento—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el del sombrero de paja.

—En este momento van a trasladarlo a una habitación —explicó Law—, pero estará bajo observaciones unos días.

Luffy suspiró, aliviado—. Qué bueno.

Vivi lo abrazó por la espalda, consolándolo y calmándolo. En cuando le habían avisado que Zoro había tenido _"un accidente"_ y estaba muy grave en el hospital, el alegre muchacho había entrado en shock—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó ella.

Franky se puso de pie—. Law no ha querido decirnos nada...

Robin le sujeto una mano para que se calmara, él la miró de reojo y bufó, pero no dijo nada más—. Quizá debamos dar parte a las autoridades.

—Y qué les vamos a decir —la frustración del doctor era evidente—, qué llegó al edificio medio muerto de quién sabe dónde.

Nami se levantó, estaba más calmada y podía analizar las cosas mejor—. Ese sería un inicio, así podrían comenzar con las averiguaciones y dar con el responsable.

 _—¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?_

Sanji rascó su nuca—. No podemos hacer nada mientras el cabeza de alga no quiera.

—¡Estás loco! —la pelinaranja odiaba que la contradijeran, y su esposo odiaba hacerlo, pero él era el único que se atrevía—. Qué tal si Zoro no quiere dar parte a las autoridades...

 _—¿Por qué no querría?_

Interrumpió Usopp—. Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Nami —meditó detalladamente sus palabras—, somos sus amigos y no debimos dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

—Todos vimos las señales y nadie hizo nada —reconoció la arqueóloga.

Hubo un silencio general que solamente las preguntas de Luffy interrumpieron _—. ¿Pero qué sucedió?_

Law se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder—. Alguien molió a Zoro a golpes.

El del sombrero de paja soltó una sonora carcajada—. Eso es ridículo, Zoro es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse a mano limpia.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Decir lo que todos pensaban, aunque sólo fueran sospechas, les costaba demasiado trabajo.

—Creo que...

—Seguramente fue su novio —todos voltearon al fondo, donde Eustass estaba recargado junto a una máquina de sodas—. No es la primera vez que llega así —explicó mirando al ojigris.

—No —admitió Law, ante aquella mirada acusadora, y luego sintió todas las miradas de reproche sobre él.

—Desde cuándo pasa esto —cuestionó Nami, incrédula.

—Hace años...

—¿¡Y por qué carajos no...!? —Sanji apretó sus hombros, deteniéndola. El rubio negó con la cabeza cuando ella lo miró.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y el ojigris no pudo evitar la opresión de la culpa aplastándole el pecho, pero no era culpa de él...

* * *

Todos se turnaron para cuidarlo.

Koshiro había muerto hacia un par de años, víctima de una enfermedad degenerativa y Zoro había estado bastante mal en aquella época, desorientado, deprimido, taciturno... estaba en el último año de universidad y se distraía ocupándose con su proyectos, con su tesis, con sus programas, así que nadie había sabido en realidad cuánto había sufrido por aquel tiempo.

Era una época en la que todos estaban distanciados por sus proyectos, armando sus vidas, definiendo sus futuros que nadie realmente le había tomado mayor importancia, después de todo seguía adelante, como siempre.

En aquella época había conocido a _"esa"_ persona. Al principio fue algo bueno, o al menos eso pensó Law, pues comenzó a salir a otros lugares en lugar de estar siempre encerrado frente al computador. Volvió al gimnasio, salía a correr por las mañanas y la posibilidad de hacer una maestría en lugar de atarse a un trabajo en alguna empresa invadió su cabeza... «o alguien la puso ahí», así que por un tiempo todos habían pensado que aquella persona le hacía bien... o al menos parecía hacerlo feliz...

Luego de un tiempo (quizá un par de años) comenzó a distanciarse poco a poco, y aunque siguiera pasando tiempo con ellos y yendo a casi todas sus reuniones todos habían notado que algo lo atormentaba, fue una de esas noches cuando Sanji sugirió que su novio era casado. Zoro no lo confirmó, pero tampoco lo negó.

Aquella noche tomo su mochila y salió del restaurante del rubio a destino desconocido.

Todos cayeron en cuenta de que, a pesar que Zoro les contaba algunas cosas acerca de su pareja, nunca entraba en detalles. Nunca decía a donde salía con él, o lo que sea que hacían. No tenía una sola fotografía, a pesar del claro amor y devoción que sentía por aquel hombre, y entonces tomaron la decisión de dejarlo en paz, suponiendo que eventualmente comprendería que aquello no era sano y dejaría esa relación toxica de lado.

Probablemente hacerse de la vista gorda en lugar de ofrecerle ayuda había sido su mayor error, especialmente porque mantener a Luffy a raya para que no se inmiscuyera les había costado un esfuerzo enorme. Tal vez debieron dejarlo hacer entrar en razón al peliverde...

Aunque realmente aquello ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era hacer algo al respecto, no porque sucedió.

* * *

Zoro sabía por las expresiones de lastima y enfado de todos que ya sabían lo que sucedía. Se sentía como un idiota.

Estaba completamente avergonzado de que sus amigos hubieran tenido que enterarse de la clase de persona que era, seguramente creería que era un imbécil por permitir todo aquello... pero ellos no entendían... nunca entendería lo bien que Mihawk lo hacía sentir cuando todo la ira se esfumaba. _«Mihawk...»_ No podía evitar preguntarse si estaría preocupado por él.

—No creo que venga —la voz fría del pelirrojo lo hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

Zoro giró el rostro hacía la ventana a su izquierda, junto a la cual estaba sentado su compañero de investigaciones de la universidad—. ¿Quién?

—Tsk... —Kid torció el gesto, fastidiado—. ¿Aún crees que engañas a alguien?

El peliverde apartó la mirada y observó el techo de la habitación algunos instantes—. Es mi vida.

—Es justo lo que yo les digo —se alzó de hombros el pelirrojo—, pero haz que les entre en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto? —cambió el tema, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que sus amigos no iban a dejar aquello pasar así como así.

Kid sonrió de medio lado—. Tan bien como puede ir contigo acostado descansando.

Zoro sonrió—. Si logras hacer que te dejen traerme mi portátil, puedo continuar con el programa.

El pelirrojo le entregó el maletín con el aparato—. No necesito que me den permiso.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron hablando del proyecto de robótica en el que estaban trabajando juntos para obtener su doctorado. Aquello sirvió para que el convaleciente se olvidara por algunas horas del causante de su estado, y de las razones del mismo. Él y Eusstass no eran grandes amigos, pero la indiferencia del pelirrojo le hacía sentirse menos miserable y humillado de lo que se sentía ante cualquiera de los demás. Tenerlo ahí era un alivio.

Para las once cuarenta de la noche el pelirrojo finalmente dejo aquella habitación de hospital y sugirió a su colega descansar, aunque este se quedara trabajando.

—¿Hablaste con él? —la voz preocupada del doctor lo detuvo mientras comenzaba su marcha por el pasillo.

—No de lo que te interesa —respondió con indiferencia, sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

—Es mi amigo, y estoy preocupado —se excusó, llenó de culpa. En el fondo sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, y sabía también que el pelirrojo estaba enterado de todo, pero aún no tenía el valor de aceptarlo en voz alta.

—Díselo a alguien que te crea.

Mordió su labio inferior llenó de culpa—. Eusstass...

—No te vayas a poner a llorar ahora —lo interrumpió—, luego de este tiempo sería ridículo.

El ascensor se abrió frente al pelirrojo y la esposa de Luffy le dio las buenas noches. Él se fue.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó ella, confundida.

Law negó con la cabeza—. No Vivi, nada.

La mujer entró a la habitación a cuidar a su amigo y segundos después Law se topó a Luffy en las escaleras de personal, subiendo por ahí porque _"el ascensor se tardaba demasiado"_.

Se preguntaba si su desgraciado amante tendría el descaro de ir a visitarlo, pero era imposible saberlo, Zoro no decía nada al respecto y muchos de sus colegas de la universidad habían comenzado a visitarlo. Si su amante era uno de ellos sería imposible saber cuál. Law suspiró largo y tendido. No había nada que hacer.

* * *

La mujer de cabello azul salió y bajo por el ascensor, seguramente a la cafetería. El doctor con quien Zoro compartía piso estaba en una cirugía de emergencia.

Era media mañana, un par de horas antes de la hora de visita. Entró despacio, pero él se volvió a mirarlo como si hubiese sentido su presencia—. Viniste... —susurró con una sonrisa apagada dibujada en el rostro. Tenía días ahí y lo único que deseaba era verlo, pero no podía llamarlo, ni decirle a nadie que lo llamara. Él tenía una vida, una familia, un mundo que no tenía cabida para él, en el cual él no existía, sólo era una sombra que a veces estorbaba...

El mayor lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta, sin entrar, sin moverse, sin decir una palabra.

—Estaré bien —dijo el muchacho con esa sonrisa apagada—. Los doctores dicen que me recupero rápido.

—Pudiste morir.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza, con una convicción que hizo que al mayor se le crisparan los nervios—. No, jamás hubieras...

— ¿Llegado a tanto?

Zoro asintió.

Mihawk dio un suspiro, largo, cansado, rendido...no entendía esa devoción, no entendía esa locura sin sentido... Le gustaba, pero no la comprendía—. Un día las cosas se saldrán de control tanto que terminaras en morgue —dijo con lentitud.

—Quizás sea lo mejor —respondió con la misma parsimonia.

—Quizá lo mejor sea que entiendas que terminar es lo mejor...

El menor se levantó y rodeó la cama, para sujetarle de una muñeca—. Tú quieres dejarme tanto como yo a ti.

Mihawk lo miró con intensidad, luego miro la cámara de la habitación. Sólo había una. Tomó la mano del joven y lo jaló debajo de aquel aparato de seguridad mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente. Lo sujeto por el cuello con fuerza y lo beso mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la pare descubierta de la bata para rozarle el trasero y penetrarle con fuerza.

Zoro gimió por el escozor y se retorció incomodo, pero una erección repentina le gritaba que aquella brusquedad le gustaba demasiado.

Mihawk se sacó el miembro con desesperación mientras le mordía el cuello con fuerza y lo giraba contra la pared. Lo penetró de una vez, con fuerza mientras cubría su boca con una mano, ahogando los gemidos que de ella brotaban. Ese muchacho le pertenecía en cuerpo, alma y mente.

Eso era suficiente para perder por completo la cordura.

* * *

Law salió de cirugía y envió al médico asistente a notificar a los familiares acerca del éxito. Caminó rumbo al ascensor para ir a ver a Zoro. Chocó con alguien, pero no le importó mucho, se disculpó y entró, presionando los botones a prisa. Mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, la silueta que estaba atravesando la recepción le pareció conocida, pero no logro mirarla el tiempo suficiente para saber quién era. Probablemente algún antiguo paciente, no le importaba en realidad.

Llegó a la habitación del peliverde, la cual encontró vacía—. Zoro... —pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó lentamente por el lugar hasta la cama, luego miró alrededor y se percató de unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, en una esquina justo debajo de la cámara de seguridad—. ¡Zoro! —Presionó el botón de alarma y una enfermera apareció de inmediato—. ¿Dónde está el paciente?

La mujer parpadeó y revisó el expediente—. Debería estar aquí...

— ¡Se muy bien donde debería estar! —estalló—. Lo que quiero saber es dónde carajos está... —el sonido del váter lo interrumpió. La enfermera enarco una ceja y se cruzó de brazos como quien pide una disculpa, pero no dijo nada y se fue, aunque Law entendió claramente el: _"la próxima vez búsquelo primero."_ Suspiró y abrió lentamente. El peliverde estaba de pie frente a él. El bote del papel estaba vacío—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

El doctor lo observó con escrutinio—. Estuvo aquí —no era una pregunta, y el convaleciente no respondió. Law caminó hacia él y extendió una mano hasta su cuello, el moreno dio un paso atrás—. Te lastimo otra vez— de nuevo no estaba preguntándolo.

—No lo hizo.

—¿Y la sangre en el suelo?

—Solo fue un desgarre... —se agachó avergonzado.

Un desgarre, un desgarré de qué... los ojos de Law se abrieron como platos—. ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Es mi vida.

Zoro era su amigo desde hacía muchos años. Lo conocía, sabía lo decidido que era, lo orgulloso que y digno que siempre se portaba, lo inquebrantable que parecía... aquello era ilógico—. Te hace daño.

—Me gusta... —desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojado...

—Dímelo a los ojos —ordenó—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que te gusta todo lo que ese bastardo te hace.

No pudo hacerlo.

Law salió de aquella habitación encolerizado, escupiendo maldiciones y desenado reventarle la cara a alguien. Envió a Bepo a atender al peliverde, le explicó la situación y le pidió que fuera discreto.

En ese momento decidió que iba a ayudar a Zoro, le gustará o no.

* * *

Mihawk se topó con el doctor que compartía piso con Zoro antes de dejar el hospital. Llevaba un sombrero y había procurado no mirar hacía las cámaras, no podía darse el lujo de que los amigos del peliverde dieran con él y su vida se fuera al caño... aunque no era que viviese en un lecho de rosas, simplemente estaba tan cómodo con su estilo de vida que lo último que necesitaba era que un escándalo cambiara las cosas.

Quería que Zoro lo dejara, pero no quería perderlo. Lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba tenerlo a su merced, vestido como puta, disponible a sus caprichos, llamándolo amo y lamiéndole los zapatos... lo necesitaba, porque sólo lo quería a él. No quería que nadie más ocupara el lugar del peliverde, no quería que nadie más fuera su perra.

Quería que Zoro fuera feliz, y sabía que nunca podría serlo a su lado. Estaba demasiado dañado como para darle la clase de relación que merecía... pero el peliverde parecía que lo disfrutaba...

Nada tenía sentido, pero mientras pudiera seguir cogiendo con aquel muchacho, poco le importaba que todo fuera tan ilógico.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, estoy segura que con esta parte esperaban algo diferente, pero esto es lo que es._**

 ** _Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	10. Ilógico, II - MiZo

**Ilógico, II.**

* * *

Estaba solo en la habitación, pero sabía que no estaba solo en realidad. Siempre había alguien vigilando afuera, asechando, esperando que _él_ volviera y poder hacerle frente y echarle en cara cosas que sólo habían sido sus propias decisiones, cosas que no tendrían que echarle en cara ellos... no era que Mihawk lo amenazara con un arma, la verdad se había esforzado en hacerlo irse, las marcas en su cuello eran prueba de ello.

Suspiró, cansado de todo aquello. Habría preferido la habitual indiferencia de Law... si hubiese podido subir solo...

* * *

Ψ

 _Había despertado en el auto del mayor, el movimiento, el ruido y la luz del sol lo hicieron reaccionar, acompañando aquella reacción con un terrible dolor de cabeza... ¿se habría golpeado al desmayarse?_

 _Miró a Mihawk, concentrado en el camino y pensó que esa seriedad lo hacía lucir muy bien, luego miró por la ventana y, aunque la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad eran iguales, le pareció ver algo familiar en aquel camino._

 _—Qué bueno que despiertas —la voz del mayor era calmada, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado alivio en aquella voz... o quizá eso había querido escuchar—. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _—Me duele la cabeza —sonrió. Le agradaba su preocupación, le agradaba sentir que pensaba en él—, y un poco el cuello._

 _El mayor lo miró de reojo, pero continuó su trayecto en calma—. ¿Sólo eso?_

 _Zoro se alzó de hombros, acomodándose en el asiento—. Estaré bien._

 _—Es bueno saberlo —aseguró al detenerse—. Ahora baja._

 _El peliverde parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba afuera de su edificio—. ¿Me trajiste a casa? —preguntó, incrédulo._

 _—Por favor, baja..._

 _—Nunca me traes a mi casa... —por alguna razón un miedo extraño comenzó a presionarle el pecho—, pensé que no sabías dónde vivo..._

 _—Sé dónde y con quien —le cortó—, ahora bájate de mi auto y aléjate de mi vida._

 _—Mihawk..._

 _El mayor quitó el seguro de la puerta y él no pudo decir más nada. Bajó lentamente y tomó su mochila del asiento de atrás. Quiso despedirse, más no supo que decir, así que simplemente se alejó rumbo a la puerta mientras su pecho se aplastaba y sus ojos se nublaban... le faltaba el aire... se desmayó, lo sabía porque lo siguiente que recordaba era que alguien lo sujetaba frente a la puerta de su departamento... la voz de Law desde adentro del departamento lo volvió lentamente a la realidad..._

Ψ

* * *

... si tan sólo hubiera logrado subir con su propio pie...

El medico había hecho un drama innecesario, quizás si había necesitado atención, quizás si había necesitado una pequeña cirugía, quizás le habían tenido que hacer algunas puntadas por el cuerpo, pero no era realmente nada grave, no era realmente nada que le doliera tanto... tenía cicatrices más grandes que esas... en el cuerpo y en el alma...

Ciertamente Mihawk lo lastimaba, a veces, cuando las cosas se salían de control, cuando él rompía las reglas y el mayor perdía los estribos... un poco... tal vez era cierto que todo aquello le dolía más profundamente de lo que aparentaba, pero él quería estar ahí, con él... aunque le doliera, aunque lo lastimara también era la única persona que lo comprendía, que lo escuchaba, que le brindaba apoyo y consuelo cuando su mundo más se oscurecía.

Los demás no podían entender aquello... no podrían hacerlo, nunca se habían quedado solos, nunca habían llorado en medio de ninguna parte carente de esperanza... no habían tenido que seguir adelante sólo por una promesa cuando lo único que deseaban era dejar de luchar...

Mihawk entendía eso, a pesar del dolor, lo comprendía.

 _"— No quise lastimarte, es sólo que... recordé tantas cosas..."_

Aquellas palabras le habían aplacado el corazón en su momento, cuando Mihawk se las dijo la primera vez que lo vapuleó. Aquella vez lo había dejado atado a una cama por tres días, sin agua, sin posibilidad de moverse, sin ayuda... había estado gritando maldiciones por largo tiempo, hasta que las funciones fisiológicas de su cuerpo comenzaron a trabajar, entonces las maldiciones se convirtieron en suplicas, en disculpas, entonces trato de comprender qué carajos había sucedido para que las cosas terminaran de aquel modo, qué había hecho mal, de qué manera pudo haber hecho que un hombre tan tierno y amoroso como aquel profesor de física perdiera así los estribos.

Esos días de tortuoso cautiverio lo dejaron pensar en la vida que había llevado, en las cosas que había hecho...

Todo lo que le estaba pasando era porque lo permitía, porque no se atrevía a hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, porque no podía evitar preguntarse lo diferente que todo sería si Mihawk no estuviera tan herido... tan lastimado... No podía evitar pensar que ese amor que le tenía podía ser tan acogedor y tranquilizante cuando toda la ira se desvanecia.

* * *

Bepo entró a la sala de descanso, donde Law dormitaba en una silla frente a la cafetera—. ¿Se encuentra bien doctor?

—No he podido dormir hace días, pensando por qué nunca hice nada —respondió sin abrir los ojos, pero se notaba el timbre de frustración en su voz—. Lo vi llegar durante años hecho un desastre y preferí suponer que podría salir solo de eso, en lugar de hacer algo...

—Doctor... —el enorme y albino sujeto suspiró—. Esto no es su culpa, no es la primer víctima de abuso que atendemos, ni tampoco será la última...

—Es la primera que de verdad me importa —le interrumpió.

Bepo suspiró y se sentó junto a él—. Entonces deje de pensar en lo que no hizo, y comience a pensar en lo que hará.

* * *

Una enfermera entró y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Lo revisó y le dejó el desayuno antes de irse. Seguramente quería preguntarle muchas cosas, lo suponía por el modo en el que lo miraba, pero lo más probable es que la lástima que le inspiraba se lo impidiera.

 _— ¿Cómo sigue?_

Escuchó voces afuera hablando de él...

 _— Mejorará siempre y cuando no vuelva a hacer una imprudencia._

Voces conocidas a las que no quería encarar. Ya tenía suficiente el enfado y los reclamos de Nami, la evasión del cocinero, la indescifrable mirada de Franky y las sonrisas falsas de Robin. Ya tenía bastante con la exagerada amabilidad de Sanji y con las torpes y nerviosas bromas de Usopp mientras intentaba aligerar el ambiente. Ya tenía demasiado con los reproches de Law... cómo si realmente le importará aquello...

 _— ¡Gracias por cuidar de él!_

El pomo de la puerta se movió y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir... le habría gustado dormirse y no saber ya más nada, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió entrar a sus amigos mientras fingía estar dormido para que lo _"molestaran."_

.

.

No entraron, seguramente estaba demasiado cansado de todo. La policía acababa de irse, de nuevo, pero por más que lo interrogaran insistía en que estaba bien y que nadie estaba haciéndole nada que no quisiera, y justamente era aquella afirmación la que había comenzado a preocuparlos a todos—. Quizá debamos trasladarlo al área psiquiátrica... —sugirió Nami, y aunque lo dijera con una gran firmeza y seguridad, lo cierto era que pronunciar aquellas palabras le partía el corazón.

Bonney hizo explotar el globo de chicle que tenía en la boca mientras fijaba su atención en su hermano. Él la miró y entendió lo que le decía sin decirle nada, pero negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que aguardara un poco.

— ¡Zoro no está loco! —gritó Luffy, molesto. Él sabía que las cosas no debían llegar a tal extremo, quizá necesitara ayuda, pero encerrarlo... quién encierra a la víctima...

—No Luffy, no está loco — aceptó la pelinaranja—, está enfermo, y como sus amigos debemos ayudarlo.

— ¿Cómo es que encerrarlo le ayuda? —Hubo un silencio incomodo tras aquella pregunta—. Él que debería estar encerrado es el loco que lo tiene así.

—No podemos trasladarlo a psiquiatría solo porque si —les recordó Robin—. Es necesaria una recomendación médica.

Usopp masajeó su nuca—. Tal vez Law pueda conseguirnos una...

— ¿Estás hablando de falsificarla? —preguntó Vivi, evidentemente escandalizada.

—No necesariamente —meditó el periodista deportivo de larga nariz—, más bien me refiero a buscar una segunda opinión que esté de acuerdo con nosotros.

Hubo silencio, un silencio que claramente indicaba que estaban considerando aquello.

—No importa cuántas opiniones consigan —les cortó Kid—, si él no quiere estar encerrado no pueden obligarlo.

—Como sus amigos, debemos intentarlo —enfatizó Nami.

El pelirrojo bufó—. Amigos... —se burló.

— ¡Nosotros somos más amigos suyos de lo que eres tú! —le encaró la mujer. El lugar comenzó a llenarse de tensión.

— ¿Y dónde diablos estaban cuando más los necesito?

—Nosotros no sabíamos lo que pasaba —le recordó—, a diferencia de ti y de Law.

—No tienes puta idea de nada —refunfuñó entre dientes en colérico pelirrojo.

Sanji le sujeto el hombro a su mujer antes que perdiera los estribos—. Si tienes algo que decir, Kid, déjate de rodeos.

—Quieres lavarte las manos y limpiarte la conciencia, niño bonito...

Los hombres se miraron con intensidad, pero cuando el ascensor se abrió y Law salió de él la tensión se disipo un poco.

—No voy a ser parte de esto —sentenció el pelirrojo antes de subir al ascensor junto a su hermana, quien se despidió de Luffy con un ademan antes que la puerta se cerrara. Ella y Luffy eran buenos amigos, aunque no lo pareciera, y el chico creyó entender algo en aquella despedida que nadie más noto.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —inquirió el doctor antes de que el grupo lo pusiera al tanto de sus planes... planes que no secundo.

* * *

Debería estar feliz, lo estaban dando de alta.

Aquella mañana, Bepo Hokkyokuguma, su médico asignado por Law finalmente lo estaba dando de alta. Le dio una serie de recomendaciones acerca de cómo debía cuidarse y le sugirió buscar ayuda para no volver a caer en aquel comportamiento autodestructivo. Le recomendó un colega muy bueno, entregándole una tarjeta. Él había asentido a todo, aunque realmente no le prestó atención a nada, por suerte el orondo doctor anotó todo en la receta que le extendió antes de irse.

—Roronoa... —el aludido lo miró—. Tiene buenos amigos —el muchacho asintió—, apóyese en ellos.

Luego de aquello el doctor se fue, probablemente a hablar con sus amigos y darles las mismas recomendaciones que le había escrito. Miró el papel y trató de leerlo, pero no pudo. Su mente estaba dispersa.

Quizá en un mundo posible, en otra dimensión, suponiendo que los multiversos existieran, las cosas serían muy diferentes, quizás fuera astronauta o bombero, quizás fuera un samurái o un pirata, quizás viajara por el mundo en algún barco especial rodeado de las personas que le importaban, quizá nada de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento fuera siquiera una posibilidad.

Tal vez en alguno de esos multiversos fuera un gladiador o un esclavo, tal vez en esos otros mundos él no lo tratara como basura, tal vez lo respetara, lo admirara y lo amara de ese modo en el que las novelas y las historias románticas de Hollywood hacían ver al amor. Tal vez pudiera mirar esos ojos dorados y tocar esa pálida piel sin temer por su integridad física y mental...

En un mundo posible, si existiera, seguramente podría amar a ese hombre sin sentir como su pecho se contraía y las lágrimas se le acumulaban... quizás el amor que él conocía no era el amor de verdad, quizás el verdadero amor era ese que describían los poetas más elocuentes de la historia, ese en el que lo que duele es la ausencia y la distancia, en el que la presencia es un bálsamo y una luz... quizá él sólo había conocido al falso amor, al impostor, al que vivía para engañar a los ingenuos y a los tontos.

A veces le gustaba pensar todas esas cosas para que su mente no evocara recuerdos desagradables o pensamientos ponzoñosos, para no pensar en aquellas personas que estaban decepcionadas de él, o en aquellas otras que si lo vieran en ese momento no sentirían otra cosa más que lástima...

Lástima... eso era lo único que podía sentir por sí mismo luego de aquel tiempo en el hospital, luego de la única visita de Mihawk, luego de que la policía estuviera ahí haciéndole preguntas que no había evadido responder, luego de los gritos de Nami y las miradas evasivas de todos.

Era patético y lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Necesitaba de ese hombre. No podía vivir sin él, no sabría hacerlo... cómo volver a empezar luego de él, cómo explicarle a alguien sus perversiones... cómo explicarle a alguien cualquiera de esas cosas... estaba jodido, y lo sabía...

—Oye, Zoro, ¿cómo estás?

Luffy entró a la habitación con su alegre y habitual sonrisa, aunque era fácil notar que aquella expresión no era del todo sincera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Law nos avisó que hoy te darían de alta y me tome el día libre para venir a verte —explicó—. Todos están muy ocupados en el trabajo hoy.

— ¿Te tomaste el día? —su amigo asintió—. Eso quiere decir que te saliste del entrenamiento sin permiso —no era una pregunta, pero por la expresión del pelinegro y el modo en que comenzaba a hurgar su nariz para evadirlo, sabía que había dado en el blanco. Luffy era jugador profesional de soccer, el mejor del mundo, así que no podía evitar querer hacer lo que le daba la gana de vez en cuando—. Gracias —intentó sonreírle, aunque realmente no era capaz de sentirse aliviado de tenerlo ahí.

Luffy y Vivi eran unos de los pocos que aún eran capaces de ir a verle y mirarle a la cara, aunque él los evadiera ellos seguían ahí, no cómo el resto, mirándolo de aquel modo tan desagradable... no como Law, que aunque estaba siempre en ese hospital iba lo menos posible a verlo luego de la visita de _"ese bastardo"_... así lo llamaba el ojigris... quizá tenía razón.

— ¡Venga! —Luffy levantó un brazo animado—. Vístete que te llevaré a tu casa.

—Mi casa... —repitió con pesar... ¿lo era realmente?... realmente podría continuar ahí, soportando la mirada acusadora de Law... soportando todos los recuerdos que lo atormentaban ahí...

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Me prestas tu teléfono.

.

.

Luffy nunca había sido presumido, aunque siempre había estado acostumbrado a las _"buenas cosas"._ Había sido rico siempre, no podía evitar comprar ciertas cosas que para el resto eran lujos, para él eran lo más normal del mundo.

Viajaban en el mustang negro del futbolista, llamando la atención de quien los viera.

Zoro suspiró. Estaban parados en una luz roja a cinco o seis cuadras de su destino—. Pensé que traerías otro auto.

Luffy rió—. A Vivi tampoco le gusta mucho, cree que es muy llamativo —El peliverde le sonrió segundos antes de que arrancará. Pensó que el trayecto sería callado, pero era evidente que no debía contar con ello—. Sabes qué cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad? —Zoro no le respondió—. Creo que no he sido el mejor amigo estos años —continuó hablando ante el silencio de su amigo—. Debí darme cuenta que necesitabas...

—Basta... —el pelinegro se aparcó en un sitio prohibido—. No tienes que hacer eso, Luffy, estoy bien —quiso sonreírle, tranquilizarlo y que aquella charla parase, pero no logro más que formar una mueca triste en su rostro.

—Sé que eres fuerte, Zoro —admitió—, siempre los has sido, pero no tienes que serlo todo el tiempo...

—Luffy...

—Apóyate en mi... déjame sostenerte...

Había una intensidad tan fuerte en aquellas palabras, que Zoro sintió como si una puerta se abriera y todo lo que lo estaba sofocando liberaba un poco de presión...

* * *

Ψ

 _Tuvo una infancia relativamente agradable, su madre era una mujer comprensiva, amable y llena de bondad que siempre había hecho lo imposible para que él se sintiera seguro. A veces la escuchaba discutir con su padre, pero en su infantil comprensión no entendía el motivo de aquellas peleas:_ "que si eso es para mujeres" _,_ "que si aquello lo hacen los hombres" _,_ "que los colores adecuados" _,_ "que los gustos inapropiados" _..._

 _En algún momento comprendió que las peleas se debían a él, que de alguna forma no era como se suponía que debía ser. En ese momento se sintió inadecuado... no quería que sus padres discutieran, no quería que las cosas en su familia estuvieran mal por su culpa, así que decidió hacer feliz a su padre._

 _Comenzó a jugar soccer y a practicar kendo, comenzó a ser_ "un hombre" _._

 _Era sumamente cuidadoso y disciplinado, por esa razón lograba sobresalir en todo lo que hacía. Era una estrella de soccer en su escuela y en su equipo de kendo era el mejor, Koshiro, su maestro, lo admiraba y respetaba profundamente. Lo llamaba prodigio, y creía que lo era hasta el primer torneo regional en el que participó._

 _En el duelo final se topó con un adversario de la escuela rival que sobresalía más allá que cualquiera. Era como luchar con un profesional, así que, en aquella ocasión, delante de sus padres y toda la región, perdió por primera vez._

 _Fue la primera vez que sintió frustración, pero al mismo tiempo fue la primera vez que sintió el deseo y la admiración de superar a alguien más._

 _En la entrega de premios su rival se quitó el casco y resulto ser una chica—. Lo hiciste bien —le dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Él le dio la mano y por un instante todo lo demás desapareció... pero apenas fue un instante._

 _Escuchó a su padre gritar que aquello iba en contra de las reglas, y el gimnasio se convirtió en un campo de batalla._

 _Su maestro de Kendo entró de quién sabe dónde y tomó a aquella chica del brazo mientras la reprendía por haber hecho aquello—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?_

 _—No me dejaste opción..._

 _—Eres una chica, esto no es cosa de chicas._

 _._

 _._

 _—Los hombres y las mujeres tienen roles específicos en la sociedad —decía su padre mientras conducía—. Ese hombre debe sentirse avergonzado de tener una hija así._

 _—Solo estaba practicando kendo —murmuró su madre—, no entiendo cuál es el problema..._

 _—Por esa mentalidad tuya es por lo que Zoro era como era..._

 _— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

 _— ¡Tú lo confundes! —la acusó—. Si no le metieras esas ideas estúpidas sobre "diversidad y tolerancia" habría sido un chico normal desde el principio._

 _—Zoro es un chico normal._

 _El hombre se burló—. Un chico normal no pide un juego de té como regalo de navidad._

 _—No entiendo que tiene de malo que quiera tomar té..._

 _— ¡Sabes que ese no es el puto problema!_

 _— ¿Por qué no lo dejas ser feliz?_

 _— ¿Por qué quieres convertirlo en un marica?_

 _Luego de eso no recordaba mucho. Algo paso, sintió una sacudido su mundo entero se volvió negro por un momento._

 _Despertó en brazos de su madre. Estaba llorando—. Mamá... no llores..._

 _Ella sonrió entre lágrimas—. Te amo —y besó su frente antes que volviera la oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando despertó en el hospital la chica que le ganó en el torneo de Kendo estaba parada junto a su cama, mirándolo con seriedad—. Te golpeaste la cabeza —le dijo—, pero aparte de eso estas bien._

 _— ¿Qué pasó?_

 _—Tuvieron un accidente._

 _— ¿Dónde está mi mamá?_

 _—..._

 _Ella desvió la mirada, y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que lo entendiera, no había más que decir._

 _Lloró._

 _Lloró mucho, muy fuerte, mientras aquella casi extraña tomaba su mano, dándole, sino consuelo, si compañía... a veces la compañía de alguien era todo lo que hacía falta, especialmente cuando nuestra mente se vuelve en nuestra contra, cuando nuestros pensamientos evocan ideas que nos hacen daño..._ «Si fuera normal, ellos no habrían peleado.» _Ideas cuyo único objetivo es flagelarnos con más fuerza._ «Si no hubieran estado discutiendo por mi causa, seguirían conmigo.» _Herirnos..._

 _._

 _._

 _Koshiro lo adoptó y Kuina, comenzó a formar parte de su vida. La mente cerrada de su maestro, parecida a la de su padre lo mantenía a raya cuando llegó a la adolescencia y comenzó a sentir atracción por alguno de sus compañeros._

 _Era duro, pero ella estaba con él, con su mente abierta, su sonrisa sincera y su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Era perfecta, era una luchadora._

 _No supo cómo o por qué, pero comenzó a quererla, a pensar en tener una vida con ella. La amaba, no porque quisiera esconderse tras ella para parecer normal, la amaba de verdad. Quería estar con ella, compartirlo todo y protegerla siempre... quería ayudarla ser libre y cumplir sus sueños._

 _._

 _._

 _—Es sólo un concierto padre —refunfuñó la joven—, y voy a ir con Zoro._

 _Koshiro suspiró y luego miró a su hijo adoptivo de manera paternal—. ¿Cuidaras de ella?_

 _—Por supuesto._

 _._

 _._

 _— ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?_

 _Law era sumamente practico, así que le costaba trabajo entender las dudas que tenía respecto a aquello._

 _—Kuina sabe que me gustan los muchachos —le recordó—. No quiero que piense que quiero usarla de tapadera._

 _Law bufó—. Sabes que la bisexualidad existe, ¿verdad?_

 _—Pero no soy bisexual —le cortó—, sólo me gusta ella._

 _El ojigris se rascó la nuca, desesperado—. No voy a ser yo quien te expliqué esto._

 _—Ok, le diré si tú le dices a Eusstass._

 _—Decirle qué —el estudiante de medicina enarco una ceja—, que es un cretino._

 _—Sabes de qué hablo._

 _—Tenemos maneras de ver la vida muy diferentes —dijo mientras sacaba sus mocasines, refiriéndose al pelirrojo—. No tiene caso comenzar algo que no tiene futuro._

 _—Él te gusta._

 _—Una relación no se construye con eso —suspiró—. Ahora acaba de vestirte o nos perderemos la apertura._

 _Zoro sonrió—. Sólo quieres ir para velo._

 _—Cállate._

 _._

 _._

 _— ¿Qué paso...? —El cuerpo enteró le dolía cuando despertó. Miró a su alrededor... «Un hospital...»_

 _—Tuvimos un accidente._

 _Miró a Law sentado junto a él—. ¿Accidente?_

 _—Kuina murió —la voz de Koshiro fue cómo una sacudida de realidad. Estaba al fondo de la habitación y pensaba andarse con rodeos._

 _—No tiene que ser tan directo... —la voz de Law sonaba enfadada._

 _—Yo no quería que ella fuera con ustedes —le cortó el hombre. Claramente los estaba culpando de lo ocurrido._

 _— ¡Fue un puto accidente!_

 _—Si hubiese andado con hombres normales esto no habría pasado... —murmuró._

 _— ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? —Law estaba colérico._

 _Una enfermera entró y los sacó a ambos por alterar al paciente, dejándolo sólo con su mente ponzoñosa diciéndole que si no se hubiese dormido habría podido cuidar de ella..._

Ψ

* * *

En cuanto se tranquilizó Zoro, y tras recibir una multa Luffy había vuelto a conducir. Aún quería decirle muchas cosas a su amigo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo abordar ciertos temas. Ya no era un adolecente atrabancado que hacía todo sin pensar, había aprendido que había cosas que requerían tiempo—. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte conmigo y con Vivi? —preguntó por tercera vez cuando el peliverde cerró la puerta del auto.

—Te lo agradezco, Luffy, pero no podría — _«No quiero que me miren más, así.»_

El pelinegro le sonrió débilmente—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Seguro —mintió.

* * *

Ψ

 _— ¡Juegas increíble!_

 _Un chico con sombrero de paja lo miraba desde detrás de la reja del campo de entrenamiento, seguramente iba en sexto grado apenas—. Gracias —respondió mientras tomaba una toalla para quitarse el sudor y rehidratarse._

 _—Yo seré el mejor jugador del mundo cuando sea mayor._

 _Zoro le miró. Muchos de sus compañeros decían aquello seguido, pero ninguno lo decía con la convicción con la que lo había hecho ese niño. No fue capaz de reírse de él como lo hacía con sus amigos—. Suerte._

 _—No la necesito —sonrió ampliamente—. Seré el mejor._

 _—Mi hermano menor es muy optimista a veces —se disculpó Ace, el portero del equipo y su compañero de escuela._

 _—Soy Luffy D. Monkey._

 _—Zoro Roronoa._

 _Se hicieron amigos, más que nada porque el pequeño siempre estaba pegado a él para que le enseñara algunas jugadas. Solían practicar juntos, y definitivamente el chico era un excelente jugar, tanto que Zoro no dudaba que algún día cumpliera su sueño._

 _— ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Zoro? —preguntó un día que estaban desayunando en el parque, junto a algunos de sus amigos. El aludido lo miró con extrañeza—. El otro día me dijiste que el soccer sólo era un hobbie —le recordó mientras le daba una gran mordida a su sándwich de doble carne._

 _—Quiero ser programador —respondió—. Quiero crear tecnología que facilite la vida de las personas._

 _— ¿Cómo robots? —preguntó Usopp mientras terminaba de preparase su emparedado._

 _—No. Los robots son mecánicos —explicó—, yo más bien quiero hacer el cerebro de esos robots. La inteligencia que los vuelva autónomos._

 _—Suena muy irreal —meditó Nami antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida._

 _—Especialmente porque yo lo haré primero —afirmó Kuina con una arrogante sonrisa, sentándose junto a ellos._

 _— ¡Poder femenino! —gritó Nami y chocaron las manos antes de echarse a reír e insistir a Vivi que celebrará con ellas._

 _Zoro miró a su hermanastra con una sonrisa. Era fuerte, alegre, decidida y estaba tan llena de vida y de entusiasmo._ «Lo haremos juntos.» _Pensó, y fue en ese momento cuando supo que la quería._

Ψ

* * *

La puerta se abrió y el dueño del departamento se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar—. Cuando llamaste pensé que era una broma.

—Si quieres me voy.

—No te estoy corriendo, hijo de puta —se masajeó el cuello—, sólo digo que soy la última persona a la que creí que le pedirías ayuda.

—Eres el único que no me trata como si fuera un retrasado inválido.

Eusstass suspiró—. Están preocupados por ti —le dijo con pesadez—, y siendo sinceros yo también lo estoy...

Zoro se sentó en un sofá de dos plazas exhalando con fuerza—. Hace años que sabes que esto sucede, y es la primera vez que me dices algo así...

—Cuando los encontré en el taller de la universidad pensé que todo era sólo un juego sexual inofensivo —le explicó—. Él tipo casi te mata Zoro.

— ¿No le has dicho a nadie quién es?

—No —Kid sacó una cerveza y comenzó a beberla—, pero quizá debería...

—Hablaré con él —lo interrumpió bruscamente—, llegaremos a un acuerdo... sólo necesito...

—Habla con él si quieres —le cortó—, pero no te atrevas a decirme que se aman y que lo que te hace es normal porque juro por Dios que voy a ser yo quien te muela a palos —su voz comenzó a emitir un sonido de irritación que no le había oído nunca.

Zoro guardo silencio y comprendió que nadie entendería el amor que él y Mihawk se tenían, ni siquiera Eusstass, nadie iba a advertir que sus sentimientos, aunque estuvieran en medio de tanta mierda eran reales...

* * *

Ψ

 _—Yo la mate... —estaban recostados en la cama luego de haber hecho el amor. Afuera llovía, y él no entendía en realidad porque estaba diciéndole aquello. Mihawk no dijo nada, sólo lo miro en silencio en la oscuridad—. Nunca la defendí, nunca me enfrenté a su padre para protegerla porque tenía miedo de que supiera lo que era yo... pero él ya lo sabía... por eso me dejaba estar cerca de ella, porque suponía que yo no era un peligro por mi condición... Él odiaba a las personas como yo —rio—. No tiene sentido..._

 _—Es ilógico —aceptó Mihawk. Se había sentado en la cama y estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo—, no gastes tu tiempo tratando de entenderlo... la gente que nos odia no es lógica... ni racional... —exhaló una buena cantidad de humo—. Un día quieren salvarte, volverte "_ normal" _, y al otro no dejan de repetirte la miseria que les trajiste por haber nacido... por ser como eres... Y puedes pasar tu vida tratando de entenderlos, tratando de complacerlos haciendo lo que esperan que hagas, pero aun así te desprecian por cobarde e hipócrita... No tiene sentido..._

 _Zoro quería abrazarlo pero no era capaz, así que sólo asintió—. Sí, es ilógico..._

 _El mayor se levantó en silencio, apagó el cigarrillo y rodeó la oscura habitación hacía él. Levantó una mano y (por instinto) el peliverde se agachó, cubriéndose... pero no recibió un golpe, sino que el ojimiel le acarició una mejilla con ternura—. Lo soy también, Zoro... —el joven estaba confundido—, soy ilógico, absurdo e irracional... te lastimo cuando no quiero lastimarte, ¿me odias por eso?_

 _Su voz se oía quebrada, y Zoro tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta—. Claro que no... Yo te amo._

 _El mayor rio... o lloriqueó... quién podía saberlo en esa oscuridad—. Que ilógico —se burló, presionando el pómulo del moreno, donde horas antes lo había golpeado, haciéndolo quejarse de dolor..._

Ψ

* * *

... su amor era ilógico, sin sentido, irracional... absurdo, toxico... tal vez mortal, pero era real... era por mucho lo más real que había tenido en la vida, aunque lo estaba matando... ¡Que ilógico!

* * *

 **Bien, gracias a quienes siguen conmigo, al pie del cañón.**

 **Esta parte de la historia fue dura, pero espero que haya sido lo peor.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	11. Déjame Ir - MiZo

**Déjame Ir.**

* * *

Su vida no era precisamente mala, pero tampoco podía decir que fuera buena. Era una vida _"normal",_ dentro de los parámetros sociales que establecían eso.

 _"Nadie sabe lo que realmente pasa tras puertas cerradas..."_

Miró su reloj al levantarse, pero esperó a que la alarma sonara para comenzar su día... su rutina más bien, la que tenía más de veinte años perfeccionando. Tomó una ducha, se puso un traje, bajo a desayunar, beso a su hija y salió de la casa en silencio, mientras la frustración de la hipócrita mascara social que usaba se acumulaba día a día, mientras se tragaba las ganas de gritar, de explotar, de decirle a todo el mundo que aquello era una mentira de la que estaba harto y escapar para siempre de todo lo que lo aplastaba.

Se obligaba cada día a vivir esa rutina, consumiéndose por dentro, muriéndose en silencio, tragándose las ganas de gritar. No esperaba nada, no aspiraba a nada.

Cada día iba a la universidad, daba sus clases, asesoraba a sus alumnos, revisaba las materias, dirigía el departamento de ciencias básicas y seguía... seguía trabajando, seguía viviendo, seguía esa rutina... quería escapar, pero ahí seguía, aferrado, como un maldito masoquista, queriendo terminar con todo, pero siguiendo adelante. Ahogándose.

Probablemente hacía años que habría mandado todo al demonio de no ser por Zoro...

Zoro Roronoa era un chico a quien casi le doblaba la edad, al cual le había dado clases de física cuando inició la universidad. Era un poco holgazán a simple vista, pero decidido y firme como ningún otro una vez que se imponía una meta. Había logrado salir adelante gracias a una beca, tras quedarse solo. Era común verlo dormido por los pasillos, entre clases o a mitad de las mismas, pero más bien era por el cansancio acumulado del trabajo de medio tiempo y lograr llevar las clases al corriente.

¡Era un muchacho admirable!

A veces lo había observado desde los pasillos, andando a prisa, acelerado, estudiando mientras corría y comía a la vez. En un principio se decía que lo miraba porque le causaba admiración y nada más, pero poco a poco fue aceptando que había razones más íntimas en aquel voyerismo que había desarrollado. Físicamente era todo lo que le gustaba, aunque fuera demasiado joven para él... o eso se dijo al principio, para mantenerse a raya, era un hombre casado después de todo, y aquel chico era un varón...

Sin embargo, por más que uno luche, es muy difícil ir en contra de los propios deseos, por más inadecuados, asquerosos y viles que estos nos parezcan, terminan consumiéndonos como llamas, envolviéndonos con su calor, que se nos antoja dulce al comienzo.

Una tarde al salir de la universidad lo había encontrado fuera de la biblioteca mientras diluviaba, esperando a que la precipitación parase para irse a su casa. Esa mañana habían anunciado en las noticias la posibilidad de una tormenta, así que se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su auto para que no se empapara ni se arruinara su laptop. Quiso ser amable, simplemente, no tenía malas intenciones ni planeaba nada en específico, solo quería ayudarlo porque no soportaba la idea de que sus esfuerzos se fueran al demonio si perdía todo su trabajo al arruinarse su computadora.

No se suponía que iba a pasar nada, no se suponía que las cosas fueran a suceder así, no se suponía que el auto se averiaría y acabarían varados en una carretera rural en medio de la nada. No se suponía que iba a tocarlo, ni a insinuársele como lo hizo... pero paso. Esa embriagadora piel morena, esos bien formados músculos abdominales, esos pectorales tan firmes y ese cuerpo seductor...

* * *

 _— Nunca le han dicho lo sensual que es —soltó de forma inesperada mientras sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer lentamente una de las piernas del muchacho. Vio al joven tragar saliva y observar aquella mano traviesa subir lentamente hasta su entrepierna._

 _Pensó que el muchacho iba a golpearlo, lo esperaba, pero al contrario de eso jadeó, estremeciéndose—. Profesor Dracule..._

 _Un interruptor se encendió en la cabeza del aludido ante aquel sensual llamado. Con su mano libre desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para inclinarse con libertad hasta los labios del joven—. Mihawk —le aclaró cuando sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse—, llámame Mihawk..._

 _El muchacho lo rodeo del cuello en un abrazo al tiempo que lo besaba con desesperación. Tuvo el impulso de retirarse, pero se vio arrinconado entre el universitario y el coche._

 _Lo empujó con fuerza hacía el otro lado, golpeándole la cabeza contra el cristal, luego le jaló las piernas, alzándoselas lo suficiente para sacarle los pantalones de varios tirones y colocarse entre ellas, tomándolo de una sola y profunda estocada. El peliverde apretó los dientes, aguantando el dolor, y se dejó hacer una, dos, tres veces... y las que quiso._

* * *

Dijo cosas que no debía decir, aun a riesgo de que el chico lo golpeara, lo insultara, o incluso que lo demandara por acoso en la universidad. Aunque ahora que se lo pensaba no podía evitar creer que aquella había sido su intensión. Dijo cosas que le nacieron decir, sin reprimirse, por primera vez en su vida fue sincero y se dejó llevar, y él le correspondió.

Lo tomó ahí, con pasión y sin contemplaciones más de una vez.

Luego de aquel día comenzaron a llevar una relación clandestina a espaldas de todo el mundo, viéndose en una vieja casa propiedad del mayor, donde disfrutaban de agradables y apasionadas noches de desenfreno.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que iba a liarse con uno de sus estudiantes lo habría golpeado en la cara.

Él era... el hombre perfecto. Recto, firme, disciplinado. Era sano, hacía ejercicio como era debido, comía lo que era correcto, trabajaba duro, era puntual, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Era educado, correcto y distante. Tenía una esposa bellísima, una hija maravillosa, bella e inteligente. Él era todo lo que se suponía que debía ser un hombre... y estaba cansado de eso.

Hacía semanas que no veía a Zoro. Lo echaba de menos, lo necesitaba… ese chico era la única persona con la que podía ser el mismo, con quien podía dejar salir todos sus demonios y todas sus frustraciones, con quien podía descargar toda su ira... y a pesar de todo seguía con él.

Era como una maldita droga, toxica, mortal, insoluta. Quería buscarlo, pero sabía que no era correcto, que no debía, que el chico estaba mejor sin él... aunque sintiera que se moría cada segundo de cada día que pasaban separados.

Se detuvo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad una tarde cualquiera cuando miró a lo lejos al catedrático de mecánica saliendo de su única clase. El pelirrojo le miró con expresión de pocos amigos. Se toparon de frente y aquel hombre tenía toda la intensión de pasarlo de largo—. ¿Cómo va el proyecto? —inquirió antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Cualquiera habría pensado, por la clase de relación que Zoro y él mantenían, que no sabía ni le importaba nada que estuviera relacionado con él, que sólo se buscaban para tener sexo, llenar sus fantasías y descargar todos sus demonios... Kid metió la mano en el bolsillo y se giró levemente—. Iría mejor si un cretino de mierda no hubiera medio matado a mi compañero —soltó con cizaña rencorosa.

—¿Cómo está él?

Eusstass se mofó con incrédula ironía al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se supone que debe estar? —preguntó retóricamente, respondiéndose antes siquiera que el otro procesara la pregunta—. Absolutamente jodido.

* * *

 _Así lo encontró aquella mañana, luego de golpearlo la primera vez..._

 _El viernes por la tarde habían llegado a la pequeña casa en los límites de la ciudad donde solían verse. Era una fecha especial porque se cumplía un año más que estaban juntos, así que Mihawk pensó en hacer algo especial. En internet había visto a un hombre muy sexy y masculino vestido con ropa de fémina y aquello le había resultado encantador y sexy, así que compro un conjunto especial para el peliverde. Zoro lo había demostrado que no era prejuicioso y aceptaba cumplir sus caprichos con entusiasmo, así que pensó que aquello era algo lindo que podían compartir, ser ellos mismos, jugar, liberarse, dejar salir la tensión y pasarlo bien..._

 _Supongo que luego de treinta años uno no aprende la lección, y en cierta sigue siendo el mismo crio ingenuo que se deja llevar por las ilusiones que le causa el enamoramiento. Zoro no oculto su asco ante la idea de "travestirse", ni se preocupó por reprimir la risa de burla que salió de sus labios cuando sugirió que aquello era una broma, y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos Mihawk se sintió ridículo e inadecuado._

 _La ira lo sobrepaso, el miedo lo cegó y los recuerdos tormentosos lo dominaron._

 _Lo golpeo con fuerza, como le habría gustado golpear a quienes lo molestaban en la secundaria, lo estrelló contra la pared, lo ató en la cama y escucho sus maldiciones, sus insultos, sus improperios mientras deseaba tomar la varilla de la chimenea para continuar golpeándolo en la espalda..._

 _"—Eres un puto pervertido. Maldito marica de mierda. Suéltame y enfréntame como hombre. No sé cómo carajos pude liarme con un desviado como tú..."_

 _Mihawk salió de la habitación, y salió de la casa, preguntándose como carajos había sido tan imbécil para creer que alguien lo entendería y lo querría tal cómo era._

* * *

—Espero que se recupere pronto —atinó a decir el ojimiel antes de dar la espalda y continuar su camino hacía su oficina. La gente había comenzado a observarlos, no podía levantar sospechas, no podía dejar que aquel imprudente hombre soltara alguna cosa que lo dejara mal parado... Le causo gracia ese pensamiento, pues sabía que no podía estar peor parado en aquellas circunstancias.

* * *

 _Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que había cometido un error, o al menos eso había pensado de sí mismo desde que salió de "San Fermìn". Pensó que ya no sería capaz de volver a relacionarse con nadie de una manera sana, así que decidió ser perfecto, como su padre quería, y se casó. Era infeliz, pero demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que aquel matrimonio sin amor había sido un error._

 _Sin embargo, apenas salió de su departamento luego de atar al peliverde deseo regresar y rogarle que lo perdonara... pero era demasiado orgulloso, y le tomó tres días reconocer que había exagerado, que no era para tanto, que tal vez debería hablar con Zoro (si es que aun quería hablarle) y contarle..._

 _Sin embargo el chico lo perdonó apenas mirarlo, y le pidió perdón... ¿Por qué disculparse cuando el desgraciado había sido él? No obstante, guardó silencio y enterró aquellos tormentosos recuerdos en la misma caja donde llevaban años pudriéndose... y pudriéndolo también a él._

* * *

El siguiente lunes su mejor amigo lo había invitado a comer para saber cómo estaba. Habían ido juntos al colegio hasta le preparatoria, dónde sus pasiones dividieron sus estudios, pero no separaron sus vidas, así que Shanks Akagami era el único que sabía de sus verdaderas inclinaciones, y por ende era al único a quien le había contado acerca de la relación clandestina que había iniciado con un estudiante de la universidad, pero obviamente no le contaba todo. Había cosas que por más que quisiera no podía contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo... El único que sabía de sus gustos y algunas de sus manías. Era quien lo había ayudado en el peor de los momentos y era él que le había brindado la mano para sacarlo del hoyo en el que una vez se encontró... aunque también era quien lo había metido ahí...

* * *

 _Tenía quince años cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Siempre había sentido admiración y deseos de seguir a otros hombres, pero en cierta forma lo consideraba "normal", hasta esa noche que despertó excitado, sudando y confundido de un erótico sueño en el que su amigo se había arrodillado frente a él, le había abierto la bragueta y le estaba dando la mejor mamada de su vida... bueno, tenía quince años, no era que supiera lo que se sentía recibir una mamada. Había salido con varias chicas, pero siempre había sido muy recto y respetuoso, además que provenía de una familia estrictamente católica. Jamás había llegado a lo sexual con nadie. Era completamente virgen. Así que despertar aquella noche, con ese sueño y tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida tras hacerse una puñeta imaginando a su amigo entre sus piernas le había dejado bastante claras las cosas._

 _—Soy gay —murmuró angustiado, al tiempo que se cubría la cara con el dorso de la mano limpia y maldecía su suerte._

 _Esa noche se ducho con agua caliente y metió su ropa a la lavadora mientras se sentía la persona más miserable y desgraciada del planeta. Sucio, inmundo, asqueroso... acaso su vida podría ser más miserable._

* * *

— ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?

—No hay nada que decir.

Shanks suspiró, pero no podía insistir en aquello, ya consideraba bastante grave que su amigo tuviera una relación adúltera como para también insistirle en que hablara del tema, o de las circunstancias que lo habían orillado a alejarse de su amante—. Esa es tu última palabra.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Shanks? —inquirió de forma retorica—, que voy a mandar mi vida a la mierda para escapar con él...

—Si eso te hace feliz —lo interrumpió.

El ojimiel sabía que huir con Zoro lo haría feliz... al menos hasta que terminara de arruinar las cosas. Estaba demasiado dañado como para intentar estar con alguien que realmente le importara... negó con la cabeza—. No Shanks, no puede hacerle eso...

—Tu familia entenderá…

El pelirrojo siguió hablando, pero había dejado de oírlo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban en sincronía, nunca lo habían estado en realidad.

* * *

 _Estaban solos en el gimnasio, recogiendo las pelotas y aseando el lugar._

 _Estaban castigados por una pelea, no entre ellos, pero a causa de ellos por lo que al entrenador constaba._

 _Se encontraban cada uno limpiando la esquina contraria del otro, y aun así los nervios lo estaban volviendo loco. Hacía meses que los sueños homo-eróticos lo atormentaban, y no conforme con esos, hacía el mismo tiempo que un chico de la escuela había comenzado a molestarlo por no ser un patán con las chicas, por ser respetuoso, por molestarse cuando decían majaderías... lo llamaban marica, y quizá no le importaría si realmente no le gustaran lo hombres, pero aquellos insultos siempre acaban haciendo mella en él, atormentándolo, haciéndolo preguntarse qué pensarían sus padres, sus abuelos, su familia entera, ellos que se autoproclamaban "defensores de la familia" con sus discursos de biología básica, historia bíblica y odio homofóbico desmesurado._

 _Tenía miedo. Temía que descubrieran sus preferencias, temía que lo echaran de su casa, que lo lastimaran... temía quedarse solo y perdido en un mundo lleno de personas que odiaban a los que eran como él. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado._

 _Por un tiempo había pensado en hablar con la consejera de la escuela, pero para esas fechas una chica había dicho en voz alta que tenía pensamientos suicidas, y la "ayuda" que le brindaron fue acusarla con sus padres... fue un error terrible, teniendo en cuenta que deseaba suicidarse porque ellos la maltrataban. Las cosas se pusieron peor y la chica acabo colgada del techo de su casa._

 _Hasta donde sabia, sin nota de despedida ni pruebas concretas, ella estaba muerta y sus padres andaban por ahí como si nada, sin importarles un carajo que la chica estuviera muerta._

 _Esa mañana en los vestidores el chico que lo molestaba lo había descubierto mirando a Aagami desvestirse y había comenzado a insultarlo. No pudo defenderse, pues lo que decía era verdad: Shanks le gustaba. El chico comenzó a golpearlo y a decirle marica puñetero mientras incitaba a los demás a sacarlo de los vestidores, así, en ropa interior como estaba, y lo habrían hecho si Shanks no hubiera interferido, con esa sonrisa amplia, esas bromas enfadosas y esos golpes certeros._

 _"—Y a ti qué putas te importa si me mira o no —le había gritado cuando los estaban separando–, o es qué, estás celoso."_

 _Así que ahí estaban, limpiando el gimnasio luego de la escuela, solos, mientras su corazón latía como un loco y su mente no dejaba de preguntarse si Shanks lo había defendido porque sentía lo mismo que él. Quería preguntarle, porque sabía que si él lo apoyaba podría enfrentar a quien sea, cuando fuera... pero tenía tanto miedo..._

 _—Sólo faltan tus las pelotas._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Que me pases las pelotas que tienes allá —aclaró el pelirrojo señalando las esferas naranjas que había estado juntando._

 _Mihawk recogió los balones completamente avergonzado, maldiciendo sus emociones y maldiciendo sus reacciones. Tragó saliva cuando estuvo cerca de su amigo, temiendo que los latidos de su corazón comenzaran a hacer eco en aquel gimnasio vacío—Shanks... —habló tan bajo, que espero que el otro chico no lo escuchara, pero detuvo lo que hacía para mirarlo._

 _— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Respiró hondo, no quería mirarlo para que no se le fuera el valor, así que clavo sus ojos en sus manos—. ¿Por qué...? —su boca se secó, y sus cuerdas bucales fueron incapaces de emitir un solo sonido._

 _Shanks sonrió, creyendo entender la pregunta de su amigo—. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño por estúpidos prejuicios..._

 _Quizá Mihawk debió pensar las cosas mejor, quizá Shanks debió reaccionar de una manera menos violenta, quizá si el pelinegro no lo hubiera besado repentinamente las cosas no habrían acabado así... era un niño, e interpreto la respuesta de su amigo como una declaración._

 _¡Qué tonto había sido!_

 _Tras sobreponerse de la sorpresa inicial, Shanks lo había empujado contra la canasta de pelotas, la cual había tirado junto a todo su contenido—. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —preguntó exaltado, y Mihawk no fue capaz de contestar. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió del gimnasio deseando que un auto lo arrollara en el camino._

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza y cambió el tema para dejar aquellos recuerdos de lado. Le dolía el pasado, más de lo que era capaz de admitir, pero quizás no le dolía tanto como la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba en el futuro ahora.

Quería estar con Zoro, pero sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, que obligarlo a permanecer a su lado por tanto tiempo había sido un error, que estaba demasiado sucio y podrido para amar a alguien sanamente.

* * *

 _Cuando cruzo la puerta de aquel recinto victoriano acompañado de su padre sintió un escalofrió. El lugar era completamente impersonal, carente de vida, al igual que la gente que se veía caminando por el jardín._

 _Un hombre de túnica negra les dio la bienvenida y su padre se encerró con él en un despacho, para hablar. Tenía catorce años y evidentemente no estaba ahí por gusto. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. No había nadie en los pasillos, salvo otros hombres en túnica que entraban y salían de algunas habitaciones con un carrito de menesteres._

 _Se dirigió a la ventana y contempló a las personas aletargadas en el jardín. Parecían estar en alguna especie de trance. Había desde chicos a los que les doblaba la edad hasta hombres que sobrepasaban los cuarentas. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su cara. No le gustaba aquel lugar, pero no tenía la menor idea de porque era._

 _Escuchó a los adultos en el despacho hablar cerca de la puerta y corrió a sentarse como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada._

 _—No se preocupe señor Dracule, nosotros nos haremos cargo._

 _—Cuento con ello._

 _Miró a su padre estrechar la mano de aquel hombre y un miedo desconocido lo invadió—. ¿Ya nos vamos...? —preguntó mientras unos nervios que no comprendía le llenaban el cuerpo._

 _Su padre suspiró y le sujeto un hombro conciliadoramente—. Tú te quedaras aquí._

 _— ¿Qué? —Mihawk sintió que el miedo lo paralizaba._

 _—Estás personas van a curarte..._

 _—No estoy enfermo —lo interrumpió—. No quiero quedarme aquí._

 _El adulto suspiró—. Hijo, lo que tu sientes no es normal._

 _Los labios del ojimiel temblaron, quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Sabía bien de que hablaba su padre, lo que no sabía era cómo...—. Shanks... —comprendió mientras el terror lo aplastaba._

 _—El joven Akagami me dijo lo que pasó —aceptó—, está preocupado por ti._

 _Mihawk se apartó de él, evitando que lo tocara, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No voy a quedarme aquí —aseguró mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Tenía pensado echar a correr en cuanto llegará al pasillo que daba a la salida, pero se topó con un sujeto enorme que lo sujeto por los hombros con fuerza, haciéndole daño._

 _—Es normal que los pacientes estén renuentes a tomar el tratamiento —explicó el sacerdote de la túnica negra—, están en negación. No se dan cuenta cuan enfermos están._

 _— ¡No estoy enfermo! —repitió comenzando a forcejear para librarse de su captor._

 _—Te vas a quedar aquí —sentenció su padre con tanta autoridad que dejó de pelar—. Estas personas van a curarte, y cuando estés curado podrás regresar a casa a tener una vida normal..._

 _Luego de decir aquello se había retirado, ignorando sus suplicas y asegurándole que todo aquello era por su propio bien._

 _Si el infierno existía, no era nada comparado con "San Fermín"._

* * *

Terminó aquella comida y se despidió de su amigo para volver a la universidad a concluir algunos asuntos pendientes. No soportaba estar más tiempo con su amigo, aunque lo tenía una alta estima, había ocasiones en las que su sistema le pedía alejarse de él. No lo culpaba, de hecho nunca lo hizo, pero aun así le dolía profundamente pensar en aquella traición, pensar que en lugar de hablar con él había pensado que su padre católico ortodoxo, defensor de _"la familia natural"_ y claramente homofóbico iba a ayudarlo.

* * *

 _Estaba tirado en el suelo, en un rincón de aquella sucia habitación abrazado a sus piernas mientras temblaba por la impotencia, el dolor y el miedo._

 _Lo habían atado, lo habían torturado, lo habían dejado sin comer por días, sin poder salir a un baño, defecando en la esquina contraria a la que dormía, y lo habían ultrajado cada noche mientras le repetían lo sucio y asqueroso que era por disfrutar de algo tan grotesco como aquello, restregándolo en su propia mierda, dándole descargas eléctricas en los testículos cuando sus incontrolables y enfermizos instintos comenzaban a dejarse llevar._

 _Cada noche lo violaban y le preguntaban si disfrutaba aquello, y contestaba que no, en medio del dolor, el asco y la desesperación que le producía estar en un lugar como aquel, lo único que podía hacer era gritar que no le gustaba._

 _Y no mentía._

 _Le dolía el recto al sentarse, al pararse y al defecar. Sangraba todo el tiempo con cualquier movimiento brusco. No podía mover las piernas normalmente porque las quemaduras en sus testículos eran insoportables._

 _Lo follaban y lo torturaban al mismo tiempo, para que su cuerpo rechazara el sexo gay, y lo rechazaba, le dolía, le quemaba y destrozaba por dentro cada vez que sentía aquel liquido pegajoso resbalándole entre las piernas. Nunca antes había tenido sexo antes de ese lugar y llegó a pensar que nunca lo tendría._

 _._

 _._

 _Una noche, luego de una sesión de electroshocks, violación y tortura alguien abrió su puerta, sorprendiéndolo._

— _Shanks..._ — _murmuró con voz débil al reconocerlo._

— _Lo lamento_ — _dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse_ — _, en cuanto supe lo que hizo tu padre y la clase de lugar que es éste busque el modo de sacarte..._

— _Tardaste mucho..._ — _le sonrió, aunque era la sonrisa más sombría que le dedicaba._

— _Lo lamento..._

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad cuando escucho que lo llamaban. Salió de sus pensamientos, y giró la vista encontrándose a aquel muchacho con el que había compartido el lecho tantos años, y a quien le había causado el mismo daño que le quemaba el alma a él—. Estás mejor —atinó a decir con esa falsa indiferencia que tenía tan bien ensayada.

Lo miraba tan delgado, tan arruinado... _«Así te he dejado.»_ Pensó, mientras el chico excusaba su estado, restándole importancia.

Maldijo en silencio los recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración. No quería pensar en esas cosas, no en aquel momento, no ahora que había decidido continuar con su vida normal y dejar de lado esos enfermizos sentimientos que lo ataban a Zoro sólo para hacerle daño...

* * *

 _Luego de revolcarse con él varias veces en su auto lo contempló dormido con el espejo retrovisor... era tan perfecto, tan dulce..._

 _Nunca antes había tenido sexo con otro hombre, no luego de "San Fermín". Vivió negando su naturaleza, perdido, atormentado y desdichado, incluso esa noche mientras se revolcaba con aquel muchacho lo había empujado, lo había golpeado, lo había alejado... temía al dolor que volvía a su mente al recordar aquellos días encerrado... incluso lo tomó con fuerza para no ser él quien sintiera dolor, sino quien lo infringiera, y aun así no recordaba haberse sentido tan pleno nunca antes en su vida._

 _Ese fue solo el comienzo._

 _Adoraba estar con él, tenerlo, verlo, disfrutarlo... pero cada vez que lo tocaba un interruptor en su cabeza se encendía, y volvía a sentirse vulnerable y asustado... y se defendía, y lo lastimaba, y arruinaba todo... aunque quisiera repararlo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía podía ver en su mirada como lo estaba rompiendo, como lo despedazaba, un poco más cada vez._

 _No podía más con todo aquello..._

 _No más._

* * *

—Te amo.

No pudo evitar burlarse de lo absurdo que era que dijera aquellas palabras con tanta convicción, luego de que lo había humillado y torturado tantas veces—. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Sintió que le temblaban las mejillas al mismo tiempo que un hueco se le abría en el corazón al darse cuenta que lo tenía del cuello contra la pared.

—Déjame ayudarte.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza—. Ya no tengo salvación —acarició sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que escapaban de aquellas hermosas orbes negras—, pero tú sí —volvió a negar—déjame salvarte... déjame ir...

* * *

El elegante hombre cuyo rostro era atravesado por una cicatriz se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su oficina para mirarlo—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Hace años que no estaba seguro de nada.

Se despidió de su colega y tomó la caja de cartón donde había guardado todos sus afectos personales. Salió de esa oficina sin mirar atrás. No podía quedarse, ni debía hacerlo, ya le había hecho demasiado daño a ese muchacho, y lo amaba demasiado como para seguir usándolo de salvavidas para sacar un poco la cabeza de entre la mierda en la que vivía y respirar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Debo confesar que planeaba ser más especifica en cuanto respecta al tiempo que paso Mihawk en San Fermín, pero me parecio morboso e innecesario.  
**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer.**_


	12. Ilógico, III -MiZo

**Ilógico, III.**

* * *

Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando todo su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera algo que sabía con cada una de sus neuronas que no debía hacer.

Por milésima vez aquella noche se sentó en la orilla de la cama y contempló el reloj digital que estaba sobre el buro, en silencio, sin encender la lámpara, en medio de la oscuridad, salvo por las oscilantes luces que se colaban por la ventana haciendo bailar las sombras, las magines, las ideas...

Sabía lo que quería, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo clamaba con desesperación, cada vez que las pesadillas lo despertaban, cada vez que los deseos lo estremecían. Necesitaba a alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo abrazara y le prometiera que todo estaría bien... aunque fuera mentira.

Respiró profundo, fatigado y llenó de frustración. Estaba sudando y no sabía si tenía fiebre o calor, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba... sacudió la cabeza, sacando esas ideas de su mente y mareándose un poco. Era increíble que estuviera pensando en algo así luego de lo que había pasado.

Se maldijo en silencio mientras masajeaba su nuca en un infructuoso intento por relajarse. Necesitaba un trago, pero no podía beber. Volvió a recostarse y se quedó mirando el techo en silencio hasta que el cansancio lo obligó a dormir, no supo la hora a la que eso paso, pero la fatiga acabo por vencerlo...

* * *

 _—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo._

 _Kuina había soltado aquel comentario de manera natural. Era una chica ruda que había levantado una enorme muralla de indiferencia y fortaleza a su alrededor, pero de cuando en cuando se le escapaba (quizá por alguna cornisa) un poco de sincera vulnerabilidad._

 _—A mí también_ — _balbuceo él, en respuesta, mientras sentía un calor inusual en el pecho._

 _Era primavera y estaban haciendo la limpieza general del dojô para la purificación de medio día. Al morir sus padres Koshiro (el padre de Kuina) se había inclinado delante suyo como disculpa por su perdida, y se ofreció a encargarse de él al descubrir que no tenía más familia. Aquella pudo ser una etapa dura en su vida, pero la compañía de la joven hacía todo más llevadero._

 _Kuina era amable con él, pero no era condescendiente, lo trataba con rudeza, pero era tierna y amable. No lo decía, pero Zoro sabía que se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus padres, por haber participado en aquel torneo de kendo a escondidas y por haber provocado que dejaran el gimnasio antes de la entrega de reconocimientos. Ella no lo decía, pero lo sabía por el modo en que lo miraba cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta._

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _preguntó la chica, preocupada._

 _Zoro sonrió._

 _«Estoy soñando»_

— _Sí, lo estoy._

* * *

Puede que aquellos momentos fueran solo una descarga eléctrica de su cerebro, pero realmente le hacía sentir bien recordar el día que descubrió que estaba enamorado de aquella maravillosa mujer.

* * *

Salió por la puerta de servicio con un café en la mano y la frustración en la mente. Había doblado turno para tratar de ocuparse, especialmente cuando tres días atrás, al volver a su departamento, se dio cuenta que Zoro se había marchado. Cómo se suponía que podría ayudarlo si no tenía la menor idea de donde carajos estaba.

Llamó por teléfono a varios de sus conocidos para preguntar, pero la mayoría no tenía idea. Vivi le sugirió que si Zoro quería espacio lo mejor era dárselo, y Luffy (quien seguramente si tenía alguna idea) estaba de gira con el equipo en una serie de partidos de exhibición por el país, así que contactarlo era una odisea. El resto de sus amigos no le parecía que tuvieran la menor idea de nada, especialmente por lo que querían hacer con él peliverde días antes del _"alta"_ , pero aun así cuestionó a Robin al respecto.

 _"—Salió del hospital sin decírselo a nadie y no contesta su teléfono, tal vez esté flotando en el rio."_

Sin duda alguna, aquello había sido una pésima idea, pero al final le explicó que ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea al respecto del paradero de Zoro, la única persona que le quedaba para preguntar era Kid, pero luego de su ruptura se habían distanciado tanto que no tenía una jodida idea de cómo acercarse a él, temía un enfrentamiento, especialmente porque no se sentía mentalmente preparado para ello. Conocía a Kid, y Kid lo conocía a él, así que estaba muy seguro que tenía alguna idea de sus conflictivos sentimientos.

—Doctor... —una joven enfermera se asomó por la puerta, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, lo solicitan en el área de urgencias para una consulta.

Suspiró y dio un largo sorbo a su café antes de arrojar el vaso al enorme contenedor de basura—. Voy en seguida —estaba seguro que si no lograba poner sus ideas en orden acabaría por volverse loco, y sería a él a quien acabarían encerrando en un centro psiquiátrico.

* * *

—No es por presionarte —el pelirrojo tenía una cerveza en la mano mientras observaba la pantalla del ordenador de su amigo—, pero sería mucho más sencillo si fueras a la universidad a instalarlo tú mismo.

El programador suspiro—. Tienes una maestría en PLC´s, seguramente serás capaz de arreglártelas sin mí.

—Hace más de una semana que saliste del hospital —le recordó mientras retorcía la lata vacía en su mano—. No crees que ya es tiempo de volver al trabajo.

Zoro torció el gesto—. Y qué mierda crees que hago a diario, en esta computadora, todo el día... jugar HALO.

—Podría ser —se alzó de hombros el pelirrojo—, no estoy aquí para verte.

—Puto cabrón... —refunfuñó entre dientes al tiempo que desconectaba la memoria usb con el programa.

Kid tomó el dispositivo y lo guardó en su maletín—. Pero hablando en serio, es necesario que te presentes pronto. El sindicato no podrá respaldarte por siempre.

—No puedo —suspiró—, él está ahí.

* * *

 _Kid sabía quién era "Él"._

 _Una noche luego de cenar con Law y follar en el baño de un restaurante había optado por regresar al taller a recoger algunas de las herramientas que había olvidado guardar. No era su costumbre hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero aquella noche estaba de tan buen humor que se animó a regresar a la universidad._

 _Quizá lo mejor habría sido haber ido a casa, o regresar con Law a su departamento, pero en cambio se encontró completamente paralizado en la puerta de su taller observando al compañero de piso de Law atado y empalado en una de las mesas de trabajo._

— _¡Pero qué mierda...!_

 _Los protagonistas de aquella mala imitación de "El marqués de Sade" lo miraron, por un segundo, la expresión en los ojos del hombre mayor le hizo pensar que su amigo estaba en peligro, pero él no tardó en gritar que no era lo que parecía. El hombre lo golpeó y le dijo algo, quizá que no le había dado permiso de hablar, quién sabe, Kid no se quedó a averiguar que carajos pasaba. Salió, les dio privacidad y si su amigo y colega desaparecía al menos ya sabía a quién había que partir la cara._

 _._

 _._

— _Espero que hayan limpiado todo_ — _fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir a la mañana siguiente que llegó al taller y se encontró con el peliverde._

— _No te preocupes por es_ o — _le respondió, claramente avergonzado mientras ordenaba algunas cosas_ — _, todo está limpio y desinfectado._

 _Kid se rascó la nuca y aclaró un poco su garganta_ — _. ¿Entonces tú y él...?_

— _No es nada oficial._

— _Supongo que no, él está casado_ — _hubo un silencio incomodo que no duro mucho._

— _Lo sé..._ — _murmuró el peliverde_ — _, pero cuando estoy con él..._

— _No es mi problema_ — _lo interrumpió_ — _. Los dos ya están bastante grandecitos para saber lo que hacen_ — _Zoro asintió, sin mirarlo_ — _, solo... no dejes que se te salga de las manos._

Seguramente debió decir más que eso en aquel momento, como que si aquello le avergonzaba debería dejar de hacerlo, tal cual lo pensó en ese momento, pero ya no tenía caso indagar en el pasado, nada podía hacerse al respecto, por más que uno se arrepintiera de ello, pero por el futuro en cambio sí podía moldearse, y quería que el peliverde entendiera eso.

— ¿Vas a mandar todo a la mierda por él?

Era una buena pregunta, pero Zoro no tenía una buena respuesta. Mihawk era como una droga para él, y sabía que si lo tenía tan cerca acabaría cayendo en tentación y... —. Ya estoy hasta el cuello de mierda...

El pelirrojo bufó con frustración, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a él—. Y qué esperas para salir, idiota —él otro lo miró—. Ya te lanzamos la puta cuerda, agárrate de ella y escala. No esperes a que la jalemos por ti.

Kid era muy cínico, y muy rudo. No tenía una pizca de tacto, pero tenía toda la razón en una cosa: dependía solamente de él mismo salir adelante... pero saber lo que tenía que hacer y hacerlo en realidad eran dos cosas que parecían estar a un gran cañón de distancia. No podría llegar al otro lado más que cruzándolo, y para eso debía llegar primero al fondo... el problema era que no estaba seguro si estaba en el o aún podría caer más bajo.

.

.

Pasaron diez días más antes de que Zoro finalmente se animara a volver a la universidad. Se sentía mucho mejor. Luffy lo llamaba diario, generalmente para contarle sus aventuras y distraerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que todas esas llamadas eran para saber si estaba bien, si lo necesitaba. Algunas veces en medio de su frustración le había dicho a su amigo que tal vez lo mejor sería morir, en esas ocasiones su amigo no colgaba el teléfono en toda la noche, aunque se la pasara diciéndole tonterías... quizás temía que se suicidara... quizás realmente pensaba hacerlo... nunca lo había considerado de verdad, pero últimamente pensaba mucho en eso.

Toda la gente lo saludaba, los doctores, sus colegas y sus estudiantes. A todos parecía darles gusto verlo, y a él le agradaba estar de vuelta, pero conocía esas miradas, esos silencios repentinos que llenaban la habitación, esos "hey" seguidos de algún golpe o una tos falsa que interrumpía. Todos querían saber que rayos le había pasado, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. Durante el almuerzo había optado por cuestionar a Kid sobre lo que habría dicho: _"—Un imbécil te dio una paliza para asaltarte —respondió, y ante la pregunta de qué le había robado, la respuesta del pelirrojo lo desmoralizo por completo—. ¿Qué no te robo?"_

.

.

La mañana pasó sin grandes contratiempos. No fue sino hasta luego de la hora de la comida que lo vio caminando por la universidad más distraído de lo que lo había visto nunca, y un inexplicable deseo de cobijarlo y consolarlo se apodero de él, al punto de hacerlo atravesar el estacionamiento para encontrárselo de frente—. Mihawk...

El aludido lo miró—. Estas mejor

Aquella voz grave e indiferente lo estremeció—. Nunca estuve tan mal —respondió al tiempo que intentaba apartar a esa voz ponzoñosa que le decía que aquello era una pésima idea—, algunas personas lo exageraron.

—Me alegra saberlo.

El mayor hizo un ademan de despedida, dispuesto a alejarse de él, así que lo jalo y lo metió a un aula vacía, arrinconándolo. Poco le duro el control, pues el mayor lo giro con fuerza y lo sujeto del cuello contra la pared—. ¿Por qué insistes en esto? —le preguntó entre dientes.

Zoro sintió como su virilidad despertaba en medio del dolor y del miedo—. Te amo... —necesitaba sentirlo otra vez...

Mihawk se mofó, haciendo que el peliverde sintiera como su corazón se desquebrajaba—. ¿Acaso eres idiota? —inquirió, presionado con más fuerza su cuello, cortándole el aire.

—Tú lo eres... —le dijo mientras intentaba inhalar un poco de aire—, si no te das cuenta que lo que siento es real...

El pelinegro lo miró, mientras lentamente deshacía la presión en su cuello sin darse cuenta—. Ya sé que es real... —susurró—, por eso debes irte...

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—Nadie puede ayudarme...

Intercambiaron algunas palabras hasta que el móvil del más joven comenzó a sonar, y el mayor lo tomó, contestando, importándole un carajo que alguno de los inútiles amigos del muchacho lo reconociera, o que fuera el irritante Eusstass Kid dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza y llamar a la policía—. ¿Qué quieres? —hubo silencio del otro lado, como si la persona que había marcado estuviera verificando no haberse equivocado de número.

 _— ¿Zoro?_

—Está ocupado.

 _— ¿Quién es? —había desesperación en aquella voz._

—Quién crees...

 _—Si le pones una mano encima..._

* * *

Law escuchó el sonido de la línea muerta y por un segundo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Le importaron un carajo sus pacientes, sus operaciones o los pendientes que pudiera tener en aquel hospital, le dijo a su jefe que debía irse y salió disparado del lugar antes que alguien tratara siquiera de detenerlo.

.

.

Eran casi las ocho cuando finalmente encontró al peliverde sentado frente a un lago en el parque. Corrió hasta él y se arrodillo delante suyo, para poder ver su rostro cabizbajo—. Llevó horas buscándote —le informó en medio de su entrecortada respiración.

—Tú contestaste —dijo sin expresión alguna.

—Estaba muy preocupado —continúo hablando el ojigris—, temía que él...

Levantó la vista para mirarlo, y eso lo hizo callar—. Él no me haría daño...

—Zoro, por favor...

—No —lo interrumpió—, si él quisiera hacerme daño se habría quedado conmigo, en cambio... me dejo... —por un segundo, su voz pareció quebrarse—. Él no quería hacerme daño.

Aunque nada de lo que su amigo decía parecía tener sentido o lógica alguna, algo en la cabeza de Law le hizo pensar que aquello era verdad—. Me alegra —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo—, que finalmente haya hecho lo correcto.

Hubo un silencio largo y vacío que ahuecaba hasta al corazón más duro, pero el peliverde no lo rompió.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor amigo en todo este asunto, y que tal vez debí intervenir desde la primera vez que llegaste al departamento hecho un desastre —Zoro lo miró—. Lamento no haberte ayudado.

—No podías saberlo.

—Debí darme cuenta —interrumpió—, soy doctor, veo casos así a diario...

—Me ayudaste mucho curando mis heridas.

—Pero no cure las heridas correctas...

Zoro lo miró sin entender lo que le pasaba a ese indiferente cirujano con el que había compartido departamento por más de diez años—. ¿De qué...?

El ojigris lo sujeto de las mejillas y lo besó tan suave y dulcemente que por un instante pensó en dejarse llevar por aquella inesperada dulzura. Estaba tan cansado, tan roto y tan herido que por un segundo considero que podía permitirse sentir esa calidez que Law estaba dispuesto a brindarle, pero sabía que no estaba preparado, que estaba demasiado roto, que aquello solo terminaría por devastar lo poco que aún quedaba de él, así que lo soltó.

Cuando Law se apartó lentamente, la sonrisa que recibió de su amigo le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Suspiró—. Lo lamento.

—Sabes que el problema soy yo, verdad.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte a sanar.

—Temo que esta es una herida que tengo que curar solo.

Law quería salvarlo, pero cuando lo miró levantarse e irse de aquel parque, dejándolo atrás, no pudo más que sentir alegría. Quería salvarlo, quería ser ese caballero en dorada armadura que lo rescatara y lo sacara de aquel hoyo, pero al mismo tiempo quería querer a alguien que fuera capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, así que observó al peliverde alejarse mientras apostaba a favor de su fuerza.

Quizá algún día, cuando hubiera logrado sanar esas heridas podían intentar retomar aquel beso y esperar a ver hasta donde llegaban.

* * *

 **Fin de Ilógico.**

* * *

 ** _Los tres capítulos de "Ilógico" concluyen aquí, probablemente el próximo será el último._**

 ** _Besos._**


	13. Yo Cuidaré De Ti - LawZo

**Yo Cuidaré De Ti.**

* * *

Quien puede mirar atrás y no arrepentirse de nada debía ser alguien con mucha suerte, o al menos eso pensaba él algunas veces, tras extenuantes días de trabajo en los que las cosas no resultaban del todo bien. Tenía un record casi perfecto, pero no era un Dios, y a veces, aunque no cometiera errores, aunque hiciera todo exactamente como debía hacerse, aunque cada acción tomada y cada paso seguido fuera el correcto, las cosas no salían bien. Cómo explicar eso, cómo explicar a la gente que el paciente simplemente había muerto cuando no debió morir.

Si Dios realmente existía debía encontrar aquello bastante divertido, porque la mitad de los pacientes que había perdido, habían muerto así.

Exhaló el humo del cigarro que tenía entre los dedos cuanto escucho la puerta detrás de sí abriéndose.

— Lo buscan para una consulta en el sexto piso.

Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo en aquel edificio y tiró el tabaco—. Creo que lloverá.

—Nah —negó el bonachón doctor en la puerta, tras observar un segundo el cielo—, pero habrá viento, y tal vez este helado.

Law sonrió—. Debí traer un abrigo.

.

.

A veces, mientras trabajaba, no podía evitar pensar en ciertas cosas, especialmente aquellos días en los que las cosas salían inesperadamente mal en su quirófano. Días como aquel pensaba en los muertos, pensaba en sus padres y en su hermana, pensaba en Cora, pensaba en Ace...

Los últimos dos, al igual que su paciente, habían muerto inesperadamente. Claro que Cora trabaja con alto riesgo, pero Ace... Sintió un escalofrío, y tuvo que suspirar para no sacudirse por completo en medio de aquel pasillo.

Ace D. Portgas, hijo ilegitimo de Dragon D. Monkey, hermano mayor de Luffy... y básicamente su primer gran amor. Se conocieron por mera casualidad a causa del chico mono, quien lo llevó un par de veces al departamento que compartía con Zoro Roronoa, el mejor amigo del menor de los D.

Recordaba que habían hecho una conexión casi inmediata, recordaba también que le había resultado dulce y encantador. Ace había sido muy importante en su vida, pero era algo que no podía compartir con nadie abiertamente. El pecoso jamás había salido del closet. Para ser sinceros había terminado con él y formalizado una relación con una chica encantadora, Nojiko, la hermana mayor de Nami, poco tiempo antes de su muerte.

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar aquella situación y no guardarle rencor, incluso había comenzado a experimentar atracción romántica hacia otra persona. Sin embargo, la muerte de Ace fue tan intempestiva que había removido todo lo que sentía.

Su vehículo y el del pecoso fueron parte de una carambola. Muchos autos involucrados en un desafortunado accidente en el que se perdieron múltiples vidas, resultaron demasiados lesionados y las marcas que quedaron en sus mentes y en sus corazones parecían incurables.

Todo se fue al carajo por aquellos años, la mayoría se distanciaron tras terminar la universidad, separándose y hundiéndose en su propio dolor. Tal vez las cosas habrían sido más sencillas su hubiesen tratado de salir de aquel hoyo todos juntos, pero cada uno sentía que su perdida era más importante que la del resto.

Kid, cayendo en el alcohol y las drogas tras perder su brazo y sus sueños de ser estrella de rock se convirtió en su prioridad. No había mucho que decir sobre eso, comenzaron una relación basada básicamente en la dependencia y el sexo. Law lo quería y en el fondo sabía que el pelirrojo sentía lo mismo por él, pero las cosas se habían dado en una época tan tormentosa y vulnerable, que más que unirlos con firmeza había levantado un muro de dudas e inseguridades entre ellos. Lo había aprendido a la mala.

Suspiró cansado mientras abrochaba su reloj antes de irse del hospital.

Su relación con Eusstas había sido larga y conflictiva. Peleaban a menudo, tenían sexo de reconciliación y no volvían a hablar del tema más nunca... hasta que de nuevo era un problema y el ciclo se repetía.

A pesar de eso se había enamorado, incluso había contemplado la posibilidad de casarse y pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero Kid se encargó de dejarle en claro que no tenían los mismos planes en mente en una de las reuniones que hacían en grupo luego de que la mayoría se había estabilizado un poco...

 _"— ¡Son estupideces! — le había gritado a Ussop luego que este le preguntara si pensaban en sentar cabeza algún día—. Dos hombres casándose, ¡que ridículo!"_

Era cierto que nunca habían hablado de aquello, pero descubrir de esa manera tan abrupta lo que el pelirrojo pensaba de lo que él quería para su futuro le había roto el corazón.

Tal vez esa decepción fue la que lo hizo volcar sus afectos a otra persona, tal vez como Kid le había dicho, lo único que quería era rescatar a alguien y ahora lo botaba porque ya no necesitaba ser rescatado...

Volvió a suspirar. Había recorrido el trayecto hasta su auto con aquellas cosas dando vuelta por su cabeza y comenzaba a sentir migraña, quizá lo mejor era olvidar aquello y centrarse en conducir a casa.

* * *

Era martes por la tarde. Tras una jornada de varios turnos en el hospital finalmente había vuelto a su solitario y frio departamento a descansar. Se duchó y recostó a dormir por unas horas, no sin antes programar la alarma para reunirse con Luffy y sus amigos, tal y como acostumbraban desde hacía años, en el restaurant bar de Nami y Sanji. No quería que el chico mono le diera la turra por no presentarse como había hecho un par de semanas atrás. No podía evitar preguntarse si era igual de pesado con todos los que llegaban a faltar...

Suspiró. Estaba seguro de que era un verdadero fastidio con todos, pues nadie faltaba más de dos veces seguidas...

 _«Excepto Zoro.»_ Pensó con pesar.

El peliverde se había distanciado del grupo luego de romper una relación toxica que le había hecho mucho daño. Acabó su doctorado y se fue de la ciudad sin decir más nada, y aunque habían compartido departamento muchos años, los últimos meses de su doctorado los había pasado viviendo con Kid... ¿Por qué con Kid?, nunca lo entendió. A pesar de que habían sido colegas tras terminar ambos sus respectivas ingenieras, nunca fueron precisamente amigos, de hecho, el pelirrojo había dejado más que claro que no tenía la menor intención de ayudar a Zoro cuando descubrieron que su pareja lo lastimaba hasta casi matarlo...

Recordaba el día que se fue como si hubiese sido ayer.

 _—No tienes que irte —dijo sin pensar mientras lo veía empacar sus cosas en algunas cajas._

 _—Sí, si tengo —admitió con pesar—. Luffy vendrá a ayudarme con las cajas en quince minutos._

 _—Zoro..._

 _El aludido suspiró con un dejo de frustración—No puedo quedarme Law, necesito alejarme de todo._

 _—Que se vaya él —bramó, enfurecido, cómo si tuviera idea de quien estaba hablando. Francamente, si tuviera idea de quién era el bastardo que le estaba quitando a su eterno compañero de piso, estaba seguro que usaría sus dotes de doctor de una manera muy poco ética._

 _Zoro cogió las cajas—. Gracias —dijo antes de salir de la habitación. No intento dar explicaciones, y él no las pidió, aunque le habría gustado saberlas._

 _«No te vayas.» Abrió la boca, pero solo lo pensó mientras miraba su espalda perderse por el pasillo, rumbo a la puerta._

En aquel tiempo supo que se iría de la ciudad con unos antiguos compañeros de la secundaria para intentar poner orden a su vida y comenzar de nuevo. No podía culparlo, sabía que las cosas se habían salido de control desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo único que lamentaba era haber sido tan indiferente. Un tiempo culpó a Kid, pues él insistía en que Zoro era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacía con su vida, pero luego de un tiempo finalmente había aceptado que simplemente se había escudado en las frases del pelirrojo para no inmiscuirse, para no involucrarse, para no sentirse responsable... o culpable.

Claro que no era responsable de las decisiones de su amigo, pero si era responsable de haber decidido ignorarlo en lugar de, al menos, tratar de hablar del tema.

El ultimo y peor episodio de la relación toxica de su amigo lo había enviado al hospital con múltiples fracturas y contusiones... aunque quizás la peor herida era aquella que no se podía ver, aquella que lo había destrozado. Sea quien fuera esa persona, lo había partido en dos.

Le habría gustado ayudarlo a recuperarse, de hecho, lo esperaba, pero el peliverde abandonó el departamento, dejándolo solo. Semanas después se enteró (para su enorme sorpresa) que había estado viviendo con Kid, y no solo se enteró de eso, sino también que el pelirrojo estaba enterado de todo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que de alguna manera extraña era una de las razones por las que Zoro no se había desmoronado tiempo atrás, porque contaba con Kid.

Escuchó el silencio de la habitación preguntándose si el resto tenía siquiera una idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, o dónde estaba.

Si, era cierto que de cuando en cuando lo llamaba al móvil para ver cómo estaba y charlaban largo y tendido de un montón de cosas, la mayoría sin sentido u importancia; había cosas de las que Zoro no quería hablar y de las que Law prefería no indagar más de la cuenta. Temía abrir las heridas y no quería que dejara de llamarle.

Tiempo antes de que se fuera, él había roto con Kid y había comenzado a desarrollar un afecto especial por el peliverde, a pesar de lo indiferente que siempre se portaba con él. No había podido evitarlo, tenía una especie de delirio de súper héroe, pero fue su ruptura con Kid la que le hizo darse cuenta que, si quería tener una verdadera relación, sana y duradera con alguien, debía dejar de salir con personas que necesitaban ser rescatadas, así que, pese a que cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que detuviera al peliverde y le dijera lo que sentía, había cerrado los ojos, apretado los puños y aguantado la respiración para dejarlo partir.

* * *

La noche había caído más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, pero así solía pasar cuando pensaba demasiado en el pasado. Tomó una ducha y subió a su auto para dirigirse al _"Baratie"_ de Nami y Sanji.

Ese par habían sido los primeros en casarse, pero el último año recién habían expandido su familia adoptando un par de bebes encantadores. Había sido una sorpresa cuando anunciaron que adoptarían, sin embargo, no había habido un solo comentario incomodo luego que Luffy gritara: _"—Eso seguro será genial."_

La gran mayoría ya habían formado una familia, Kaya y Usopp tenían cuatro críos, mientras Luffy y Vivi tenían un pequeño al que habían llamado Ace. Robin y Franky, pese a estar divorciados vivían y criaban juntos a un pequeño niño del mediterráneo que la arqueóloga había adoptado en uno de sus viajes. El pequeño Tony tenía ya doce años. Kid no quería hijos o familia, aunque se rumoreaba que salía con alguien mayor.

 _—No deberías hacer mucho caso a los rumores._

 _—No es que les haga caso —se excusó—, solo me gustaría que salieras con alguien que no solo quiera rescatarte._

 _—Es cierto que cuando comenzamos a gustarnos yo no necesitaba que me rescataras —le dijo el pelirrojo luego de una larga pausa—, pero cuando nuestra relación comenzó... vaya que necesitaba que lo hicieran —rió._

 _Law también sonrió un poco—. Ese accidente nos marcó a todos —admitió, señalando con la mirada el muñón de Kid. No le gustaba mencionar aquel accidente, en el que varios de sus amigos habían muerto, y en el que todos habían perdido tantas cosas..._

 _Eustass sujetó la parte donde su brazo terminaba—. Fue muy duro para todos —aceptó, mirando a los demás por el rabillo del ojo, especialmente a Luffy y a su hermana—, pero salimos adelante a pesar de todo —Bonney había perdido a su mejor amigo, quien probablemente había sido el amor de su vida._

 _El ojigris miró a la chica, quien charlaba con Killer mientras engullía grandes porciones de carne—. ¿Crees que se casen?_

 _—Un paso a la vez —respondió un poco enfurruñado, en parte por celos de hermano, en parte por celos de mejor amigo, en parte porque sabía lo difícil que era para ambos. Drake también había sido un buen amigo suyo y de Killer, sabía lo difícil que era para el rubio acercarse a Bonney._

 _—Escuché que ahora es bajista de Soul King._

 _—Sí, el hijo de puta fue el mejor en las audiciones —volvió a refunfuñar, pero no había rencor u odio real en su voz. Sonreía._

 _—También oí que está negociando que el rey toqué tus canciones._

 _Esta vez soltó una carcajada—. El muy cabrón se tomó muy personal lo que le dije —la mirada interrogante del otro lo hizo continuar—. Le dije que si lo conseguía saldría de mi agujero y buscaría una cita real._

 _—Lo lamento..._

 _— ¿Por qué? —le sonrió conciliador—. Aunque solo hicieras de "salvavidas", he de admitir que tú ayuda me sirvió bastante._

 _—También a mí la tuya._

 _—Y debo reconocer que nadie la mama como tú._

 _Las pálidas mejillas del doctor en medicina enrojecieron—. Idiota._

Kid era muy cínico y directo, pero era parte de su encanto, y era parte de él. Había tenido sus roces con todos en los años que llevaban siendo amigos, pero al final habían aceptado su falta de tacto e incluso cuando quería una opinión directa y sin tapujos recorrían a él.

Quién hubiera dicho que se volvería el mejor consejero de todos.

* * *

La velada pasó sin grandes acontecimientos, una vez más Zoro no se presentó y la mayoría la había pasado hablando de sus hijos o de sus nuevos proyectos. Concluyó, camino a casa, que asistir estaba comenzando a volverse algo deprimente, especialmente porque, _"una familia"_ era algo a lo que quería dejar de aspirar. Luego de terminar con Eustass y enamorarse de Zoro no había vuelto a conocer a nadie que realmente le importara.

Sus salidas se limitaban a encuentros casuales, ligues en algún bar y no volver a llamar a nadie o recordar siquiera sus nombres.

Las vidas de todos parecían haberse encausado y tomado finalmente un rumbo mientras sentía que la suya se iba en declive a ninguna parte.

Miró el reloj mientras subía por el ascensor hasta su departamento. Pensó en ir a algún bar antes de ir a casa, pero aquel día había sido demasiado agotador. Lo único que realmente quería en aquel momento era llegar a descansar, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron no podía creer lo que estaba ahí.

* * *

.

* * *

Cuando su teléfono sonó y se enlazó la llamada con sus auriculares aquella mañana ni siquiera había dejado de teclear. Respondió la llamada y charló con su mejor amigo con una cordialidad casi inhumana, y posiblemente no lo habría notado si el hombre del otro lado de la línea no se lo hubiese comentado.

—A veces siento que estoy hablando con una contestadora.

Luffy no decía aquellas cosas con la intención de moverle el piso a nadie, simplemente así era él: sincero.

Suspiró y apartó la atención de su computadora por un momento—. Una contestadora no te respondería —bromeó, pero el chico del otro lado de la línea no rió.

—Tampoco vendrás está vez...

—No lo creo —respondió, aunque sabía que no era una pregunta—, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a Ace.

—Seguro es un niño muy hiperactivo, como su padre.

A veces había silencios incomodos, en los que ninguno sabía que decir, otras veces Luffy soltaba comentarios como bombas en un campo minado, que no solo hacían daño al caer, sino que desencadenaban dolorosas explosiones en serie que luego no querían detenerse.

—¿Aun piensas en él?

—A veces —admitió.

—¿Crees que él piense en ti?

—No lo sé...

Pero se lo preguntaba muy seguido. Luego de terminar su doctorado e irse de la ciudad había comenzado a asistir a terapia, y por ende a comprender muchísimas cosas que en su momento se había rehusado a ver con claridad. Una de las cosas que más trabajo le había costado aceptar era que el amor que sentía no era real, especialmente porque él mismo no había puesto fin a aquello.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de que esos pensamientos se esfumaran.

—Todos quieren verte otra vez.

—También yo los extraño, Luffy...

—Entonces ven.

Silencio.

Quizás el problema era que la estúpida terapia era complicada, quizás el problema era que no solo había entendido todo lo que había estado mal... y había un montón de cosas que habría preferido no comprender...

—Lo pensaré.

—Mentiroso.

—...—

—...—

—Cuídate Luffy.

El aludido suspiró—. Claro...

Habían alargado un poco la charla, pero no se habían dicho más nada.

Luffy no entendía que volver implicaba enfrentar todos sus demonios, y aunque él no se consideraba un cobarde, había alguien a quien no estaba seguro si podría volver a mirar a la cara. «Law.» El medico había sido testigo de su declive emocional y mental, y aunque nunca hubiera mostrado intención alguna de tenderle la mano, no le guardaba rencor. En el fondo sabía que Law había supuesto que era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante... por un tiempo él mismo lo creyó, pero luego murió Kuina, Koshiro le quitó el apoyo y se encontró completamente perdido. Todos sus amigos comenzaron a dispersarse, seguir con sus vidas, alejarse y llamarse poco... es lo que pasaba al entrar a la universidad: todo cambia.

La única constante en aquella debacle emocional en la que se vio envuelto siempre había sido Law, con sus comentarios certeros, sus miradas interrogantes y esa rabia contenida cada vez que lo veía llegar hecho una ruina.

 _Ψ_

 _—Espero que al menos lo dejaras en peor estado —le había soltado una madrugada mientras atendía sus heridas, particularmente el corte que tenía en la palma de la mano, pero no comprendió lo que le decía—. ¿Cuántas veces más deben asaltarte para que entiendas que debes comprarte un auto?_

 _Ahora sí que lo había comprendido—. No puedo pagar un auto —respondió sin mirarle—, y aunque pudiera, dudo que logrará pagar el mantenimiento —«Además, igual me golpearían.»_

 _Law suspiró, dejó de suturarle la herida y lo miró—. ¿Estás bien?_

 _—No me rompo tan fácil._

 _—Como digas —aceptó de mala gana y continuó atendiendo sus heridas._

 _Ψ_

En aquella época no había caído en cuenta que el doctor no le había preguntado por su estado de salud, al menos no por su salud física. Law no era muy insistente, solía ser frio y reservado y jamás insistía demasiado las cosas, respetaba de manera descomunal el espacio y la privacidad de los demás, tal vez por eso no se había percatado de su preocupación, tal vez por eso había preferido mirar hacia otro lado en lugar de darse cuenta que alguien realmente intentaba cuidarlo.

Nunca se preguntó porque daba la casualidad que el cirujano siempre tuviera libre el día que llegaba hecho un lio, al menos no lo hizo hasta que se fue, cuando se dio cuenta que él realmente se preocupaba por él.

 _Ψ_

 _—Sé que no he sido el mejor amigo en todo este asunto, y que tal vez debí intervenir desde la primera vez que llegaste al departamento hecho un desastre —Zoro lo miró—. Lamento no haberte ayudado._

 _—No podías saberlo —le dijo, confundido y extrañado._

 _—Debí darme cuenta —interrumpió—, soy doctor, veo casos así a diario..._

 _—Me ayudaste mucho curando mis heridas —le recordó, era mucho más de lo que había hecho cualquier otra persona por él aquellos años._

 _—Pero no cure las heridas correctas..._

 _Quiso saber a qué se refería, pero no hizo falta preguntar, el ojigris anuló la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, suave, dulce y maravillosamente._

 _._

 _._

 _Volver al departamento de Kid aquel día había significado un terrible conflicto, era cierto que Law y Kid habían roto hacía meses, pero también sabía que el pelirrojo aún no había superado del todo._

 _— ¿Cómo te fue?_

 _El peliverde se talló la frente con algo de frustración—. No puedo seguir quedándome contigo._

 _Kid se levantó, apagó el televisor y lo miró con escrutinio—. Viste a Law —dedujo, y antes de que Zoro dijera nada se alzó de hombros—. Llamó preguntando por ti —explicó—, estaba desesperado por saber dónde encontrarte..._

 _—Kid..._

 _Pasó de largo junto a él, rumbo a la cocina—. Ya lo sabía —tomó una cerveza y le dio un tragó—. Siempre estaba preocupado por ti, todo el tiempo. Si salías no podíamos vernos porque insistía en quedarse en casa a esperarte —volvió a alzarse de hombros—, por más que le dijera que podías cuidarte solo, que era asunto tuyo, que sabías lo que estabas haciendo... probablemente no hizo más por mi insistencia, quizá por eso no te ayudó como hubiera querido —se rio ante el desconcierto de Zoro, y continuó—. Siempre eras su prioridad, aunque él mismo no se daba cuenta de ello._

 _—Law te ama._

 _Kid dio otro trago a su cerveza y sonrió con ironía—. Puede ser... pero siempre te ha amado más a ti._

 _Ψ_

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido luego de aquella conversación con Kid, cosas que no se había detenido a pensar nunca. El pelirrojo no le guardaba rencor, de hecho a su modo se había disculpado por evitar que el medico lo ayudara. Permaneció un par de meses más en aquel departamento, hasta concluir su proyecto, y terminar sus respectivos doctorados, luego dejó la ciudad.

 _Ψ_

 _Luffy había ido a recogerlo al departamento que compartía con Law, llevaba solo un par de cajas y una maleta—. ¿Hablaste con él?_

 _Zoro lo miró, mantenía la vista en la carretera, pero sabía que no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta saber lo que quería—. No, no hay nada que decir._

 _—Torao se veía triste._

 _—Hemos vivido juntos mucho tiempo —se alzó de hombros—, supongo que es normal._

 _—Creo que él te quiere –soltó sin más, así como siempre soltaba las cosas._

 _—Somos amigos —evadió, mirando por la ventana._

 _—Sabes de que hablo._

 _—...—_

 _—Torao nunca ha sido bueno expresando sus emociones —retomó con calma—, y tampoco ha sido bueno ocultándolas._

 _—Luffy..._

 _—Cuando quería a Ace era igual, trataba de ocultarlo pero no podía hacerlo._

 _Zoro suspiró. Recordaba aquella época bastante bien, cuando ese par salía a "escondidas" el ojigris siempre estaba cabizbajo, triste. Intentaba ocultarlo centrándose en la escuela y los libros, portándose indiferente y sarcástico, pero era fácil notar su melancolía. En algún momento quiso decirle que sabía quién era su amante secreto, pero respeto la decisión del pecoso de mantenerse en el closet, y la de Law de dejarlo ir. Lo vio andar con el corazón roto mucho tiempo y trato de animarlo, pero las cosas simplemente siguieron su curso. Fue Kid quien logró ayudarlo a seguir._

 _—Sólo somos amigos._

 _—Claro —dijo, de manera condescendiente luego de un silencio prolongado._

 _Ψ_

Actualmente vivía en una ciudad en las montañas del norte, donde trabajaba desarrollando sistemas de seguridad para grandes corporaciones y se ocupaba de sus proyectos de robótica en sus ratos libres. No había visto a sus amigos en años, pero se mantenían en contacto a través de redes sociales y llamadas telefónicas...

 _Ψ_

 _«Robin.»_

 _— ¿Qué tal todo?—_

 _— Bien, supongo. —_

 _— Cómo están todos allá? —_

 _— Vivos =) —_

 _— Aunque Franky tiene un resfriado —_

 _— tal vez sea un nuevo virus y no viva demasiado —_

 _— … —_

 _— Law está muy disperso últimamente —_

 _— ¿has hablado con él? —_

 _— Hablamos la semana pasada —_

 _— Creo que te extraña —_

 _— Deberías venir a visitarlo —_

 _Ψ_

Era agradable charlar con ellos, pero había ocasiones en las que eran demasiado insistentes y molestos, en especial con aquel tema.

Se recargó en su silla giratoria y suspiró mientras revisaba su última conversación.

Luffy había sido particularmente insistente aquel día, y consecuentemente había terminado prometiéndole que iría a visitarlos ese fin de semana. No le apetecía, le dolía el estómago de solo pensar en volver, pero era imposible decirle que no a Luffy cuando se proponía algo, y vaya que ya tenía bastantes años logrando evadirlo.

Suspiró largo y tendido antes de levantarse a hacer la maleta.

Ya no había marca atrás.

* * *

.

* * *

Se miraron por un periodo de tiempo que pareció interminable.

Law había perdido el aliento, y casi podía jurar que había sentido a su corazón detenerse por un segundo—. Zoro...

—Hola, Law —le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa más bien parecía una mueca mal ensayada. Se sentía estúpido de estar ahí—. ¿Cambiaste la cerradura? —preguntó por pura autonomía, ¡claro que había cambiado la cerradura! Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando, quince minutos atrás, su llave no había podido abrir la puerta.

El ojigris asintió—. Perdí mi llave hace algunos meses y preferí cambiarla —no estaba mintiendo, simplemente no tenía por qué decirle que la había olvidado en el motel donde se revolcó con alguien cuyo nombre no recordaba, y cuyo número nunca le había pedido—. No creí que conservaras tu llave.

Zoro mordió su labio inferior. Qué podía decirle: _"no quise tirarla por si quería volver algún día"_ —. Pensé que era tiempo de devolvértela.

Law sonrió—. Me habría servido hace meses.

—Eso supongo —se alzó de hombros.

—...—

—Esto es incómodo —suspiró—. Creo que debí llamarte primero.

—...—

Eso era todo.

Law no decía nada, sólo lo miraba en silencio. No tenía más nada que hacer ahí. _«Esto fue un error.»_ caminó rumbo al elevador, pasando junto al cirujano, dispuesto a irse... pero una firme mano sujetando su muñeca lo detuvo.

—Por qué no pasas a tomar una cerveza y descansar un rato, luego te llevo a tu hotel.

.

.

Estaban sentados en la cocina en silencio, dándole un sorbo a sus respectivas cervezas—. El departamento está impecable.

—Contraté una ama de llaves —se alzó de hombros el doctor—. No paso mucho tiempo aquí, pero me gusta que este ordenado cuando llegue.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Recuerdo lo mucho que te molestaba cuando Luffy y yo teníamos la sala hecha un desorden.

...

Otra vez reinó el silencio.

Law suspiró, frustrado. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no sabía ni por dónde, ni cómo comenzar. Toda su elocuencia y astucia estaba perdida en alguna parte.

—La última vez que nos vimos... —fue Zoro quien habló—, me encontraba en un momento demasiado complicado como para quedarme aquí —suspiró —, aunque deseaba hacerlo.

—Lo importante es que estás mejor ahora.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

—Bueno, no es que estemos incomunicados —se excusó—. Sé que estás mejor y lo que has hecho con tu vida en general, y tú sabes cómo me las he apañado.

Zoro echó la cabeza atrás y miró el techo—. No quería volver a la ciudad porque temía ir a buscarlo.

Law sabía que se refería a su ex pareja, esa de la que no sabía nada, excepto que casi mataba a su amigo varias veces—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—No.

El ojigris sintió alivio, un alivio que hizo que toso su cuerpo se relajara. Siempre temió que el peliverde corriera a buscar a ese hombre si acaso volvía, y esa idea lo volvía loco, lo enloquecía de celos. Sabía que Zoro se había ido para poner distancia de por medio con aquel hombre, porque pese a que habían terminado, no fue el peliverde quien concluyo la relación, sino aquel bastardo. Luego de años golpeando, rebajando y desquebrajando a su amigo, había sido aquel bastardo quien había puesto punto final a todo, por eso tenía miedo, por eso no detuvo a Zoro cuando quiso alejarse, aunque deseaba que se hubiera quedado a su lado.

Nunca supo ni su nombre, y no se esforzó en saberlo porque estaba seguro que no haría nada bueno con esa información...

—Cuando tomé el avión hacia acá pensé que lo haría.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—Al bajar del avión, el único lugar al que quería volver era a éste —Law lo miró—. La única persona a la que necesitaba ver era a ti.

— ¿A mí?

Zoro se levantó, rodeando la mesa hasta quedar frente a él—. Cuando nos besamos aquella noche pude sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido —el ojigris tragó duro—, y necesito saber si es real, o fue sólo por el momento.

Law no necesito escuchar una palabra más, lo rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y lo beso con una desesperación desconocida, con una sed insaciable, con unas ansias desmedidas... y cuando el peliverde lo correspondió, rodeándolo por el cuello, alargó tanto aquel beso que tuvo que separarse únicamente porque necesitaba volver a respirar—. ¿Y bien? —inquirió con la respiración agitada y el corazón a todo galope.

Zoro le sonrió—. Supongo que, no sabes cuál es el lugar correcto hasta que tienes que volver ahí.

 _Ψ_

 _—Eres la segunda persona que viene a ver éste piso hoy —comentó la joven de cabello verde y grácil caminar._

 _Zoro silbó mientras observaba aquel lugar maravillado—. Me alegra que no se haya ocupado._

 _—Mi cliente lo renta con opción a compra._

 _— ¡Eso es genial!_

 _La joven le extendió una tarjeta mientras salían del departamento—. Ésta es la renta mensual —Zoro extendió el papel y se petrifico—. El primer mes hay que pagarla junto con el deposito, y si luego le interesa comprar el lugar puede contactarme._

 _—Gracias..._

 _Se despidió de la chica. No tenía nada más que decir, no podía pagar aquel lugar el solo._

 _— ¿Quieres compartirlo? —Por alguna razón se giró a mirar la jardinera izquierda al salir del elevador. Estaba sentado un muchacho de cabello azulado y ojos grises con un libro en mano. Cerró aquella enciclopedia y lo miró—. Habló del departamento —explicó. Ahí fue cuando Zoro confirmó que le estaba hablando a él—, es perfecto para mí porque está a cinco calles de mi facultad, pero no puedo pagarlo solo._

 _—No te conozco._

 _El chico ladeó la cabeza como si aquel detalle, para el irrelevante, fuera lo único que faltaba—. Mi nombres es Trafalgar Law, estudio medicina._

 _—Roronoa Zoro —se dieron las manos—, estudio ingeniería informática._

 _—Tu facultad está más cerca que la mía —Zoro asintió—. ¿Y bien?_

 _—Bueno, supongo que si eres un psicópata no matarías a quien te ayuda a pagar el alquiler._

 _Law enarcó una ceja—. Si fuera un psicópata no necesitaría ayuda, me quedaría con el dinero de mis víctimas y lo pagaría solo._

 _._

 _._

 _El día de la mudanza él fue acompañado por Kuina, y Law por un desordenado hombre rubio que luego supo que era su padre._

 _— ¿Le dijiste que eres gay? —cuestionó la chica mientras subían las cajas por el elevador._

 _—No._

 _— ¿Piensas decirle?_

 _—No._

 _—Sería muy peligroso si él es homofóbico._

 _—Puedo cuidarme solo._

 _El elevador se abrió y justo enfrente estaba Law—. Cora insiste en que te informe que soy homosexual —soltó como si nada—, al parecer cree que puede ser un problema._

 _Antes de que Zoro dijera nada, su acompañante suspiró—. No tienes de que preocuparte, Zoro también es gay._

 _Las mejillas del aludido estaban más rojas que un tomate maduro._

 _—Excelente, se lo diré a Cora._

 _._

 _._

 _Law abrió la puerta un sábado por la mañana luego que sonara el timbre._

 _—Les traje la despensa._

 _El ojigris se hizo a un lado y talló sus ojerosos ojos—. Zoro sigue en la cama —su padre tropezó y tiro la despensa, rompiendo la mayoría de los huevos. Suspiró—. No en mi cama._

 _—Ya lo sabía —rio, completamente ruborizado—. Pero si deciden hacer cualquier cosa, hay condones en la bolsa de medicamento —susurró._

 _Law apretó el puente de su nariz, frustrado—. Solo somos compañeros, ya te lo he dicho._

 _—Claro que si —rio sonoramente una vez que estuvo en la cocina—. Ahora preparare la cena —exclamó con entusiasmo, omitiendo el hecho de que era de mañana y que era un pésimo cocinero. Más temprano que tarde el fuego de la estufa alcanzo el techo y la alarma contra incendios activo los aspersores._

 _._

 _._

 _— ¿Ustedes se han besado? —inquirió Kuina mientras Zoro bebia una cerveza, la cual se le escapó por la nariz provocándole un ataque de tos._

 _Law frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué nos besaríamos?_

 _—Bueno —se alzó de hombros—, ambos son gays._

 _—Eso es tan ridículo como suponer que tu besas a todos los chicos heterosexuales que conoces —sentenció el ojigris mientras ayudaba a Zoro a recuperar el aliento._

 _—Pero ustedes hacen una excelente pareja._

 _El estudiante de medicina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró—. Claro, y por eso se la mamo cada vez que esta estresado._

 _— ¡Law! —Zoro se puso de pie, completamente ruborizado._

 _— ¿Lo haces? —la chica enrojeció._

 _— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Zoro._

 _Law se alzó de hombros—. Quien lo hace es él._

 _— ¡Quieres dejar de decir pelotudeces!_

 _—Relájate, ella sabe que es broma._

 _Ψ_

Aquella mañana era la primera vez que despertaban juntos, a pesar de haber compartido departamento por más de diez años. Law estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Zoro, acariciando la cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

—Ya no me duele —dijo de repente.

—Es obvio, fue hace muchos años.

Zoro tomó la mano de Law y la puso sobre su pecho—. Ya no me duele —repitió.

El ojigris comprendió lo que decía y lo abrazó fuerte—. Me alegro.

—Cuando Kuina murió me sentí culpable —Law se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara—. Me dormí y no pude protegerla.

—Yo iba manejando —le recordó.

—Cuando mis padre murieron la culpa me torturaba —continuó—, ellos peleaban en el auto por mi condición.

—Sus prejuicios no eran culpa tuya.

—Creí que estaba bien que él me lastimara, porque pensé que era una manera de expiar mis pecados. Creí que era lo que alguien como yo debía tener...

—Sabes lo que dicen —Zoro lo miró, interrogante—, _"aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer"_.

El peliverde asintió, pensativo—. Eso es muy profundo.

—La frase no es mía —se alzó de hombros—, la saque de un libro.

—No me sorprende, tú no dices cosas así.

Law le golpeó un brazo—. Yo puedo ser profundo.

—Si —sonrió de medio lado, con malicia—, lo note anoche

El rubor en el rostro del médico era comparable con una cereza madura. Zoro rio a carcajadas con aquella idea, y comenzaron a pelear, pero no era una pelea real, era más bien un juego, entre empujones, risas y una felicidad que los hinchaba... como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro.

 _Ψ_

 _— ¿Ya se fueron? —inquirió Zoro mientras recogía la mesa._

 _Law asintió—. Cora se ofreció a llevarla a casa._

 _—No deberíamos dejarlos pasar tiempo juntos —se quejó—, creo que planean todo lo que dicen._

 _—No me sorprendería._

 _La siguiente media hora se dedicaron a recoger el desorden y guardar la despensa en silencio. Ocasionalmente no solo Kuina y Cora les insinuaban que hacían una buena pareja, sino también el resto de sus amigos, y aquello era desesperante, pero de cierta forma entendían esos prejuicios heterosexuales tan arraigados, especialmente Zoro al recordar como las amigas de Kuina le presentaban chicos gay asumiendo que se volverían mejores amigos. Nunca paso._

 _Law por otro lado sentía que su padre temía que se quedara solo, especialmente por su particular dificultad para relacionarse con otras personas._

 _—Seguro Cora cree que nunca encontraré a nadie —suspiró al terminar su parte, dejándose caer en el sofá donde siempre leía._

 _Zoro se sentó frente a él y abrió una lata de cerveza—. Descuida, cuando estés viejo, senil y amargado, yo cuidaré de ti._

 _—Eres tan lindo —ironizó el ojigris antes de concentrarse en una enciclopedia que tenía que estudiar—, disculpa si no te doy las gracias._

 _Ψ_

Aquella tarde se reunieron con todos sus amigos, hicieron una fiesta en casa de Luffy y se divirtieron como no habían hecho en muchos años.

Era difícil de explicar, pero por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Zoro no se sintió como un intruso entre sus amigos, y eso era perfecto.

Luffy tomó un montón de fotografías de todos.

Usopp cantó en el karaoke con sus hijos como fans.

Tony no dejaba de mirar a Law mientras se escondía tras las piernas de su madre—. Quiere ser doctor —le explicó Robin. Franky lo cargo en sus hombros mientras gritaba: _"¡Va a ser un SUPER doctor!"_

Todo estaba tan bien, que incluso Kid cantó una canción mientras Killer y su hermana lo acompañaban en los instrumentos.

De alguna forma todo se encontraba en donde debía estar.

 **FIN.**

 _Ψ_

 _Kuina subió al auto de Cora y agitó el brazo en lo alto para despedirse de Law antes de ponerse el cinturón—. Me alegra que vivan juntos —dijo sin pensar._

 _Cora sonrió—. A mí también —arrancó la camioneta y miró a su hijo entrar al edificio—. Se complementan._

 _La chica rió bajito, un poco ruborizada—.Cuando se casen no me voy a cansar de decirles: "se los dije"._

 _Cora también rió y se alejaron del lugar mientras planeaban como seria aquella boda imaginaria que tanto deseaban ver._

 _Ψ_

* * *

 **N/M** :

Y terminé, al fin, está serie de shots que me prometí que no empezaría. XD

A quienes los han leído les agradezco profundamente, a quienes los han seguido les agradezco más. =)

Besos y hasta otra.


End file.
